The Things We Can Not Change
by txgal77
Summary: Post Eclipse. A week after Jacob hurt himself in the battle he receives an invite to Bella's wedding that makes him run off only to return months later with a girlfriend. Bella gets angry and takes matters into her own hands. ALL Jacob's POV. MA CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob is still healing from the battle that just happened a week ago. What happens when he comes across an unexpected invite from someone he despises more then anything?**

**I do not own these characters they are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

It had already been a week since Bella came to see how I was doing.

Who in the hell shows up, knowing that you just got hurt trying to save their life and that you are madly, deeply in love with them, to ask how are you doing?

Did she seriously think I would tell her that I felt fucking fantastic?

How could she not see that I was hurting so much more on the inside then I was on the outside?

My wounds will eventually heal up but my heart never will.

I couldn't believe the fact that I put her heart back together, after Edward left, didn't even phase her.

It was like I was just there for her to waste her time while she waited for Cullen to eventually come back.

How can you have so much anger towards someone but yet love them so fucking much?

Every second that I was laying here I could feel my heart falling apart piece by piece.

I wanted to yell at Bella and tell her how stupid she was being for picking Edward over me but I didn't have the strength to do it.

Bella had emotionally drained me.

I just couldn't take this pain anymore.

The sad part was, even if I wanted to take something to ease the pain it wouldn't stay in my system long enough because I would burn through it and I would be back to hurting the way I am now.

I was finally able to turn on my side so that I could look out the window and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

The kiss that Bella and I shared on the mountain right before I went to fight in the battle.

I couldn't believe Cullen didn't come after me as I was screaming my thoughts out to him while I was kissing Bella with everything that was in me.

We only kissed for a few minutes but in those few minutes I tried to force all of my feelings and love with my lips while they where on hers.

I never thought a kiss could feel that good.

Now that I think about it, there really are no words to describe how it felt to have the woman I love kiss me in that way.

I knew Bella was a little hesitant at first because she was only using that kiss as leverage so that I wouldn't get myself killed.

It was only a few seconds into our kiss that something snapped in her right after I forced her mouth open so that I could kiss her more passionately.

Bella had her hands to her side but as I began to kiss her she moved them onto my neck so that she could intertwine her fingers in my hair and force our mouths even closer.

My mind had started to drift off and I found myself thinking about a life with Bella.

A life where she would choose me and not Edward.

A life that her love for me was enough to want to spend the rest of her life with me.

She would become my wife and we would have kids that Charlie and Billy could spoil rotten.

I wanted it all.

So did she.

Bella told me that she envisioned a future with me and she saw everything that I did except everything faded as our lips parted away from one another.

Bella told me she did love me but it wasn't in the same way she loved Edward.

I laid there in so much pain emotionally and physically but I couldn't tell which pain was worse.

I don't know why Bella had even bothered to tell me those things because it hurt worse knowing she thought about the possibility of us.

Bella telling me those things just made me want her more.

I was all bandaged up and I couldn't even try to pull her into a hug or attempt to force my lips on hers once again so that maybe she would have thought even harder about her decision to marry Cullen.

Hearing Edward calling her Mrs. Cullen was like a knife being jabbed into my heart.

Even after kissing her I would have thought that maybe, just maybe I confused her enough that she would have gone back to Edward and said she needed more time to think about things.

That maybe she was rushing into things without thinking about her other options.

Me being one of them.

I knew I had to get out of bed but I just didn't have it in me to do it.

I lied to everyone, including my dad, when I said that I was still in pain from my injuries so I needed time to heal.

Well maybe I lied just a little because I was still in pain from my injuries but it was my heart that was really hurt.

I have never been in love before but I knew that I never wanted to love anyone else again.

Bella broke me.

She did more damage to me then that newborn vampire did crushing my bones.

I don't have anyone to fix me the way I fixed her.

I began to close my eyes when I heard a knock at the door and it was my dad.

He said that I got something in the mail and he handed it to me then he quickly left the room.

It looked like some kind of card.

Maybe it was from one of my sister's wishing me a speedy recovery.

It didn't have a return address but the writing was some kind of fancy print.

I was more then sure this didn't come from one of my sister's.

I ripped the card open and I quickly sat up because I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

I rubbed my eyes because I thought that I was seeing things.

I had only seen the first line that was printed in the same fancy writing that was on the envelope but I didn't have to read the rest of it to know exactly what I was holding in my hands.

What the fuck?

How could she be this fucking cold?

Why would she go as far as to send me an invite to our own god damn wedding?

Hasn't she hurt me enough?

I threw the wedding invitation clear across my room and I quickly felt myself get so angry that I thought I was going to phase.

I started pacing around my room because I was trying to calm myself down.

Did Bella honestly think that I would drop everything to watch her walk down the aisle to marry Edward?

Why would I want to see her walking right into the biggest mistake of her life?

The worse part was Charlie knew he would be losing a daughter but he had no clue that he would be gaining a vampire for a daughter as soon as Cullen changed her.

I guess I never realized how selfish Bella was until just now.

The perfect vision I always had of her was right out the door.

How could I be in love with someone who only thinks of herself and her vampire fiancé?

Bella worked so hard to have a relationship with Charlie now she was willing to give that all up to spend an eternity being a vampire.

I told her she didn't have to give anything up to be with me because it would be natural.

Just like breathing.

Instead she pretends to give a shit about me and our friendship but behind my back she knew all along she was going to abandoned me.

Bella wasn't lying when she said she wanted it all.

I was stupid enough to almost give into Bella and want to try to be friends with her once she changed even though I knew it went against everything I knew.

I was actually willing to risk being kicked out of La Push and disowned by my family and friends all for her.

The sad part is she would have been happy because she would have me in her life and I would be left with nothing just to give her everything she needed.

I went to pick up the invitation because I needed to burn it.

I wanted to pretend like it never existed just like her.

I noticed there was a piece of paper lying on the floor that must have come with the invitation.

I bent down to pick it up and I could feel the anger rushing through my veins.

It was a letter from Edward.

Are you fucking kidding me?

So now he wants to rub it in my face that he won?

As much as I didn't want to read it I decided "What the hell! It's impossible to feel worse then I do right now" so I opened the note just to see what he had to say.

_**Jacob,**_

_**I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice.**_

_**I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her-for everything.**_

_**Edward**_

I took the letter and ripped it to shreds.

It's fucking easy to say _**"If things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice"**_ when you are about to walk down the aisle with the woman of your dreams.

The woman who is the love of your life.

The woman who chose you over the person who she really should be with.

He knew damn well, without even reading her mind that she was in love with me too, but he pulled out all the stops to win her over.

I couldn't promise her an eternity where she would remain young and always look the same.

I could promise her a full life with me giving her everything she ever wanted and needed.

But it just wasn't enough.

I put her back together when he turned her world upside down.

Of course he was thanking me because I kept her alive just so that he could have her in his arms and get to make love to the most beautiful creature that ever existed.

He got to keep _my Bells_.

She almost died because of him and his family so why does he get to have her and not me?

I was done with this.

I was done with her.

Edward can have her for an eternity and I would let him.

I went to grab my duffle bag and find some clothes because I can't be here right now.

I needed to get away and quick.

I took my money that I have been saving up for the last two years and shoved it in my pockets.

I took one look around my room because I wasn't sure when I would be back.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw the look on my dad's face when he saw that I had my bag on my shoulder.

He didn't even have to ask because he knew.

I walked over to him so that I could say "Dad I wish things could be different but I tried. I tried so damn hard to get her to love me and she said her love for me just wasn't enough. I promise I will be back eventually. I just don't know when."

My dad hugged me and said "Son, you just take as much time as you need. I will be waiting for you when you decide to come back. Promise me you will check in every once in awhile to let me know you are okay."

I looked at my dad and said "I promise."

I walked out the door and made my way to the Rabbit.

I wasn't sure how far my car would take me but it would be far enough to escape Isabella Swan and the disaster she is about to walk in to.

I'm just glad I won't be her shoulder to cry on anymore.

When everything falls apart in her life and it doesn't turn out they way she had planned she will have no one to turn to.

No one will be there for her so that she can be pieced back together again.

She was on her own now.

**I wanted to do another story all from Jacob's POV because I like his mind better. I hope you will continue to read this story because it's Bella's turn to do a little bit of suffering and work for the love of her werewolf and I plan on really making her suffer. By the way I am doing an evil laugh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob finally finds a new place to call home. He finds a temporary job and makes a new friend.**

**I do not own these characters they are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I had made it 5 hours outside of La Push before I came to a small little town which kind of reminded me of Forks.

I knew that I was going to have to find some where to stay for awhile so the first thing I did was find a local newspaper and look for places to rent.

I looked like I was 21 years old so I should have to much of a problem getting a place and if I paid cash then they are less likely to hassle me.

At least I hope they would.

I found this nice little restaurant and I sat down to order something to eat while I started searching the want ads.

I was going to have to find something to do while I was away so that I could keep my mind off of things.

Off of her.

When the waitress brought my food to the table I asked her where this garage was located because they were looking for a mechanic and she said I was in luck because it was a few blocks away from here.

I finished my food then I grabbed the paper and made my way to the garage.

I walked into the garage and I introduced myself to the owner and he asked what my qualifications were.

He had a car that needed a few repairs so I asked him permission to prove to him I knew what I was doing.

After a few hours I had the truck running like it was brand new I was hired on the spot.

Mark told me that I could start right away and I mentioned I was in the process of looking for a place to rent so he gave me a name of someone who owned some apartments.

I drove to the place and the lady was very friendly and didn't once ask me any personal questions because I told her I had the money for the deposit and the first months rent.

Everything was happening so fast but then again it was just what I needed.

I was lucky enough to have a furnished apartment with all the utilities paid so the only thing I had to worry about was my meals.

With my appetite I was going to have to get 5 jobs just to support my eating habits.

I pulled out my cell phone so that I could call my dad to let him know that I was still in Washington because I knew he would want to know my exact whereabouts.

I didn't want anyone to know where I was at.

I was far enough away from the wolf pack that they would be able to read my mind even if I did phase so for now I was safe.

Well just as long as there wasn't any kind of threats.

Meaning vampires.

I told my dad I had found work and a place to stay.

He started to ask if I knew how long I was planning to be gone but I quickly changed the subject.

Before I hung up the phone he said "You know Jacob, Bella came over a few days ago wanting to talk to you about something real important. She looked pretty upset when I told her you went away and I didn't know when you were coming back."

I knew I had to end this call with my dad because I didn't want to know anything else he had to say about Bella.

She was the reason I had to do this anyways so I can't see him being too happy with her either.

I didn't want to be rude but I said "Dad, I know you mean well but the next time I call can we please not talk about Bella anymore."

My dad apologized and so did I because I felt bad for leaving him the way I did but I needed time to sort through things.

It was the summer time anyways so the only thing I would be missing out on would be the bonfires and hanging out at the Beach.

I promised my dad I would call back real soon as I hung up the phone.

I sat there on the sofa and I couldn't believe Bella had the nerve to come over to my house to look for me.

What the hell was so important that she needed to talk to me?

Maybe she got into a disagreement with Edward about what color their table linens should be or they couldn't decide what song to dance to for their first dance.

Whatever it was I didn't give a shit.

I kept giving and giving to her and she never gave anything back.

How could I have been so blind to what she was doing to me all those times she was trying to be a little dare devil?

She fucking used me so that she could be connected to Edward while he was away.

Every time she was in danger she saw Edward's image and it was like he was there.

I saw her get herself into stupid situations and I had wondered why she would be so careless.

It was all for Edward.

Everything was for him.

Never me.

I tried to get her to see me differently but she just saw me as the loyal best friend.

Funny how I just described a dog but that is how I felt after what she had put me through.

I forgot to give Mark my information so I could start work first thing tomorrow morning so I ran back to the garage and I didn't see him.

Instead there was a girl sitting at his desk answering phones.

I waited for her to get off the phone so that I could give her my information.

I am glad that I had Paul make me a fake ID because I was far from looking 16 but too young to be on my own.

The girl hung up the phone and smiled right at me.

I introduced myself to her and she introduced herself right back.

Her name was Kelly and I found out that Mark was her dad.

Kelly told me that she spends her summers with him since her parents divorced when she was younger.

We talked for a few minutes then the phone started to ring again so I decided to head back to my new place.

I was getting ready to walk out Kelly said "Jacob if you ever want to have me show you around town I would be more then glad to be your tour guide."

I smiled back at her and said "I might just take you up on that offer some time."

I headed back to my apartment when I noticed a incoming phone call from a number I didn't recognize.

I wasn't sure if I should answer it but I went ahead and said "This is Jake."

It was quiet for a few seconds then I heard her voice.

I was getting ready to hang up when she said "Please Jake! Just give me 2 minutes and then you can hang up on me if you want to."

She didn't deserve 2 minutes of my time.

Hell, she didn't even deserve one more second of my time.

I knew I had two choices.

I could hang up on her because I don't need to know what has her so upset since it isn't my place to help her anymore.

Or I could give her the two minutes just to see what was so important.

The first choice would have been the common sense thing to do but I was such a god damn pushover for Bella that I told her "Two minutes is all you get."

My gut was telling me I would regret this but my curiosity got the better of me.

All the sudden I heard Bella sobbing while she said "Jake please come back! Edward told me what he did and I am so, so sorry. I don't want you to hate me because I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me. Things don't have to be like this Jake so please come back home."

I knew she was going to make this all about her.

She doesn't want me to be mad at her.

Really?

Who the hell is she kidding?

Bella wants her wedding cake and be able to eat it too.

If it were up to her she would have me as her best friend so I could be there for her and have Edward as her husband so _HER_ life would be complete.

What about my life?

Had she even thought about what this was all doing to my life?

Oh that's right, Bella told me the only reason she didn't admit her feelings for me sooner was because she knew it wouldn't change anything.

That was a bunch of bullshit.

How does she know it wouldn't have changed anything?

If she would have admitted her feelings for me sooner then maybe, just maybe we would have been able to explore things between us before Edward called and she went running off to Italy to save his sorry ass.

If she would have said something sooner then I would made damn sure I gave her something to think twice about.

Instead she never said a word other then "Thank You" for all the times I helped her out with something.

Why did I have her on a fucking pedestal for so long?

Did she honestly think I would come running back after her telling me to come home?

If anything I am more determine then ever to stay away so she can go off to become a vampire and be with her precious Edward.

I decided I would just ask her one last time.

I had to know if she had changed her mind about choosing a normal life or the life of a cold, heartless, monster who lives off of blood.

I asked Bella "Are you still planning on having Edward turning you into a vampire after you are married?"

If she said no then I would drop everything and come back home.

If she had changed her mind about being changed then the possibility of her changing her mind about marrying Edward might be worth me fighting for her again.

It was quiet for a few seconds then she answered "Yes. I still want to be a vampire more then anything and I am not changing my mind Jacob."

Before I hung up the phone I left her with a few words that I hope stung her and she would know I'm done with her.

I done with all of this.

I closed my eyes as I said my last words to her "Bella we aren't friends anymore so I could care less about what you want. Enjoy your eternity as a corpse because as far as I am concerned you are already dead to me. Don't ever call me again."

And just like that I severed all ties from Bella.

She was like a drug to me and I finally got her completely out of my system.

I was clean again.

I was back in my apartment and I decided this is where my home was going to be for now because the more distance I kept between me and Bella then I knew there would be no temptation.

They tell a drug addict the best way to stay clean is stay away from anything that causes you to fall back into old habits.

Bella was that old habit.

I wouldn't let her work her way back into my system so she could continue to destroy my life piece by piece.

I could never tell Bella no and that was my biggest problem.

As long as I stayed away from her I was safe.

Bella already damaged my heart once and it would never be safe around her as long as she remained human.

Once she changed there will be no need to stay away because the Bella I knew would be dead.

Dead like our friendship and my love for her.

I decided that I was turning in early this evening because I have to job to go to first thing in the morning.

I am actually looking forward to working on cars again.

It was the one thing that always made me happy and that is exactly what I am needing right now.

I went to lay down on my bed and found myself staring at the ceiling for awhile.

I never thought I would end up like this.

Running away from my problems.

Running away from a girl.

Yet, here I was trying to piece my life back together the best way I knew how to.

Maybe being around people who knew absolutely nothing about me was the best solution to my problem.

It was like a clean slate and I could draw out my future any way I wanted to.

Of course I had a secret that I would have to live with no matter where I moved to.

It was a secret life that only few knew about but as long as it stayed hidden then everything would be okay.

I closed my eyes and prayed I wouldn't dream about her tonight like I had every night since we had gotten close.

Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep and saw myself being truly happy.

I knew everything would work itself out in the long run and that alone was reason enough to smile again.

**_(A/N) _Thank you for continuing to read this story and for already putting it on alert or as your favorite story. Like I said before, it's Bella's turn to suffer a little and realize she messed everything up with Jacob. Bella will some how work her way back into Jacob's life again but he won't make it easy for her. I guess maybe that is the slap in the face she needs to make her open her eyes to see she chose wrong. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been a month since Jacob left La Push and the more time he spends away he is starting to think maybe he is healing from his emotional wounds. Maybe it is because of a certain person who seems to be helping him overcome his feelings for Bella.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I couldn't believe I have been away from home this long and I have no desire to return back any time soon.

I talk to Billy a few times a week and every time he wants to know when I plan on coming back home.

I told him that things are going great for me at work and that I met someone who seems to understand what it is like to deal with having your heart stomped on.

Of course my dad told me that I needed to be careful because I am still healing from the scars Bella left me and I should take things slow.

It was getting late at the shop when Mark decided to take off.

There was something he had to take care of but he said that I could lock up as soon as I finished the car I was working on.

I had the radio blasting real loud so I didn't hear Kelly walk in.

I had my shirt off because I had spilled oil all over myself so I was looking for an extra shirt to put on.

When I turned around I saw Kelly standing there like she was shocked at what she saw.

I kind of felt embarrassed because the way she was looking at me.

I asked her what she was doing here and she said she forgot some forms that she had to mail out for her SAT's.

Kelly was going to be a senior in the fall so she was trying to get things in order so that she could apply to some colleges back East.

I was going to be a senior too but I wasn't so thrilled of the idea of continuing my education after graduation but she insisted that I was too smart not to make the effort.

That was one good thing about Kelly because she always saw my potential and it felt great to have someone think those things about me.

I learned a lot about Kelly in the last few weeks because we would take our lunch breaks together and after work we would go to the movies or just hang out at my place.

Kelly understood what it was like to have your heart broken.

Her boyfriend was older then her and when he left for college he dumped her because he wanted to go to school without being tied down.

She had dated him pretty much all through high school so when he broke up with her she felt like her world had come to an end.

Kelly said she had found out about him cheating with a few other girls from school which almost destroyed her to the point that she couldn't even think about ever dating again.

It's funny how I felt pretty much the same way but the only difference was I risked my life for the girl who I knew loved me but it wasn't enough for her to pick me over her first love.

To say her name still bothers me but not as much as before.

I know that I still had more healing to do but I wasn't sure if it was possible to completely heal when your heart was ripped out of your chest and torn into pieces.

I felt like my heart was thrown into the fire with the newborn vampires as we were burning the remnants of their bodies.

To have someone say "I love you but don't make me chose because it will be him. It will always be him" was something that burned more then that fire.

To know I was never going to be enough to have all of her love was the worse blow to my ego I have ever had.

I told Bella not to call me ever again but she continued to text me all the time begging me to come home because she was sorry and she wanted to fix things between us.

I would read the message then erase it right away so that I wasn't tempted to call her back.

Sometimes I wondered why I would even bother to read them but then again my curiosity got the best of me.

Reading those messages wasn't helping my plan to be rid of her.

It was my heart's desperate attempt to try to hold on to what was left of us but it was hurting me more then I realized.

My heart was always doing the thinking for my mind and by now I should know that is how I got into all this mess to begin with.

I knew it was her guilt that was making her try to get a hold of me because she knew damn well she was in the wrong.

As much as Bella would hate to admit it, I know she is having a hard time dealing with the fact that she can't have me and Edward in her life like she thought she could.

The worse part about all of this was that I couldn't be truly honest with Kelly about my whole situation with Bella because there is something about vampires and werewolves that may scare her away.

I finally found a shirt and put it on and Kelly had a look on her face like she was disappointed that I was fully clothed again.

We went into the office so we could talk because I could tell something was bothering her.

I guess I learned to sense when a girl is in distress because it was something I always picked up on with Bella.

Kelly told me that she was starting to develop some kind of feelings towards me and it scared her.

I have to admit I was a little surprised at first when she told me but then I was flattered.

So this is what it feels like to have someone actually feel something for you.

When I looked over at Kelly I saw a bit of regret in her eyes because she might be having second thoughts about what she just told me.

I moved closer to her and reached out to grab her hand and said "You know I have been starting to feel something towards you too but I am not sure what it is quite yet."

I saw a slight smile on her face but she still looked a little upset that she blurted out that she had told me what was on her mind.

Without even thinking I leaned in and kissed her.

I couldn't believe I just did that but Kelly didn't back away or even push me for doing it.

Instead she took her hands then wrapped them around my neck to pull me in closer to her.

We had been kissing for a few minutes when she finally broke our kiss.

Kelly leaned her forehead against mine and said "Jacob maybe we shouldn't be doing this because I have to leave back home in a month."

I looked into Kelly's eyes and said "You are probably right about this not being a good idea but I am willing to see what happens if you are. We can deal you leaving back home when the time comes."

She smiled back at me then I knew that we were about to see where this could lead to.

I knew I should be listening to my dad when he said my heart was still healing and I needed to be careful but I didn't care right now.

It was great to have this feeling again.

You would think I would be more cautious about things when it comes to a girl.

Right now I was caught up in the moment.

The fact that the girl that I helped fix is about to be married then become a vampire was weighing heavy on me because I knew it was all going to happen very soon.

I couldn't just sit around and pine over Bella anymore because there would be no future with her.

She would never love me the way that I had loved her and I was done trying to make her realize she was making mistake after mistake in her life.

The fact that Charlie agreed to Bella getting married to Edward was proof that she has herself and everyone else convinced she is making the right choice.

It's my turn to have some happiness too and if Bella was any kind of friend then she would want this for me.

She would want me to be happy with someone else because she is about to spend an eternity with the love of her life.

I had no doubt that my heart would be shielded against any other girl that came along but who knows maybe Kelly will be able to heal me and show me how to love again.

This is one chance I was willing to risk.

Kelly was different.

I was different.

Maybe the combination would work because the girl who I thought was perfect had destroyed every part of me.

I locked up the garage and walked Kelly to her car so that I could give her one more kiss before she went home.

I couldn't stop smiling on my way to my car because the thought of actually having a real relationship with someone was kind of exciting.

I had started my car when I noticed an incoming text message.

I saw who it was from but I knew the message would be the same thing I always got from her.

Telling me she was sorry or to please not be mad at her and to come home.

I was getting ready to delete the message when I happened to see something that I wish I wouldn't have seen.

The message was different this time.

One that I never thought she would ever send.

I needed to delete it right away for my own good.

But I just couldn't.

As I was reading Bella's text I knew I was at another crossroads.

Even though I was miles away she was still trying to tempt me.

The drug I had rid myself of was trying to make its way back into my system once again.

I sat there with my car running for over half an hour because I couldn't find it in me to drive or delete her message.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes then opened them back up.

I had to read the message from Bella one last time so that I could make sure I was about to do the right thing.

I looked at my cell to see her message one more time: _**I am having doubts about all of it. About Edward, the wedding and changing. I'm begging you, please Jacob come back home.**_

My gut was telling me this was a desperate attempt to get me back home because she was having cold feet then once she talked about things she would be okay and still go through with everything.

My heart was telling me this was the doubt that I had been waiting for.

This was the opportunity I needed to have Bella see that it was me she had wanted all along.

I could lie to myself and say that I wasn't thinking about going back to my apartment, packing up all of my clothes and heading back to La Push tonight.

Because the truth was that is what I am wanting to do more then anything right now.

Then I just remembered what happen almost an hour ago in the garage with Kelly.

This was my chance to start all over.

I could take a chance with the unknown and not know how things could end up.

Or I could go back to what is known just to end up hurt even worse then I had been before.

Bella needed me or at least she thought she needed me.

I hated myself because breaking my habit was becoming a whole lot harder then I thought it would be.

I can't honestly believe that I was considering going back to her so I could be her shoulder to cry on.

The what fuck is wrong with me?

I can't keep doing this to myself anymore.

I knew exactly what I needed to do and I wasn't going to live my life with any more regrets.

I hit erase messages on my cell then put my car in drive so that I could head back to my apartment.

I had already told myself that I was done with her.

If Bella was having doubts then she was going to have to figure out things on her own.

Without me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another month has passed and Jacob offers to take Kelly to the airport in Seattle since it's time for her to head back home. Jacob has a change of plans at the last minute. **

_**A/N: No matter what happens I won't go into great detail with the lemons between Jacob/Kelly and Bella/Edward because lets face it I don't want to describe those types of lemons. Any future lemons will be saved for Jacob/Bella. So don't let that discourage all of you Team Jacob readers out there because I will eventually give your favorite characters their happy ending. I haven't let any of you down in my other stories so I won't start now!**_

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I woke up to see Kelly laying next to me sound asleep so I slowly got out of bed that way I didn't wake her.

I told Mark that I would be more then glad to take her to the airport because then I could stop and visit my dad.

I called my dad to tell him I would be in La Push for a few days and if it was okay if I brought Kelly with me because I was going to be taking her to the airport on Sunday.

He was okay with me having Kelly come stay at the house with us.

I told him that I was planning on heading back to my place at least until school started in the fall then I would be back home for good.

I think he knew the main reason why I was holding off on coming back until then.

It was because I didn't want to be in town for the big event that would be taking place a few weeks from now.

Mark was more then glad to allow me to take Kelly to the airport considering he trusted me, well I think if he knew what was really going on with his daughter, he might have changed his mind.

Kelly kept the part about my real age a secret because she knew I was going to be 17 like her but that I lied so that I could get away from things back home for awhile.

I tried to keep, for the most part, everything I could a secret from Kelly but there were just some things I had to tell her because we had gotten so close in the past few weeks.

Lets just say I kept anything that was vampire or werewolf related top secret.

Kelly told her mom that she was going to stay an few more days before she headed back home because she wanted to visit with a friend a little bit longer before she left.

I guess you could say Kelly and I kind of kept what was going on between us just between the two of us.

To be honest, I really didn't know what was actually happening.

I knew that I have very strong feelings towards Kelly and I enjoyed spending my time with her.

I just wasn't sure if those feelings were actually something more.

I made breakfast for us so I decided to bring it to her in bed.

The only thing I really knew how to make for breakfast were eggs because I really didn't trust myself using an oven and neither did my dad.

I gave her a peck on the forehead and she woke up with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

I got back into bed with Kelly while she ate her breakfast and she complimented me on my great cooking skills.

I never thought I was a good cook but at least someone thinks that I am.

I sat there thinking about the night before.

_Kelly and I had been snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie when all the sudden she started crying._

_I wasn't sure why she was crying when it was an comedy but then it dawned on me that she was going back home in a few days._

_I leaned in to try to comfort her by giving her kisses on her forehead but that just seemed to make her more upset._

_She pulled away from me then said "Jacob I never thought that I would be able to move on after my difficult breakup but now I find myself feeling things for you that I never thought I could feel for someone else again. I wish I didn't have to go back home but I still have one more year of high school then I plan on leaving for college. I just don't know how I could allow myself to fall for someone that I won't be seeing in a few days." _

_I pulled Kelly back towards me to hug her and say "I know what you mean. I didn't think it was possible to develop these feelings either but here I am happy again with a pretty terrific girl."_

_I knew I said we would deal with things when the time came but I never realized the time would fly by that fast so here we are with only a few days left._

_Both of us knew that a long distance relationship was a risk to begin with._

_One risk that maybe was worth taking._

_Of course, the reality of all of this was that we were both going to be so busy with our senior year and planning our futures that it just didn't look like the possibility of us was very likely._

_Kelly knew it and so did I._

_After talking about things we both decided that it was for the best if we just kept things on good terms between us and broke things off when I dropped her off at the airport._

_For now we wanted to be in the moment and pretend that things were perfectly fine._

_Things started getting intimate between me and Kelly but I didn't want to stop like we had every time before._

_I am not sure why we never let things get too far but I knew this time I wanted to give into her._

_She told me that her boyfriend was her first and as embarrassing as it was for me to admit it I hadn't been experienced in that area._

_Hell, I didn't even have my first kiss until I was 16 and it was with a girl who just did it because she was scared for my life._

_Kelly and I moved things to my bed and for the first time I wasn't scared or confused because I knew this was exactly what I wanted._

_I had always thought that if I were going to have a first time it would be with the one girl that I had fallen in love with._

_The girl who I had loved more then life itself but I was just kidding myself._

_She was about to be a married woman and I wasn't stupid because I know what happens once you are married._

_The thought make me sick to my stomach._

_The thought of her and him was repulsive but hey, that was her choice._

_Now this is mine._

_I told Kelly that I wasn't just using her because I am not that type of guy and she said she knew the type of guy that I was._

_She said I was a caring, loving person who has a big heart._

_We took things slow, because let face it, I was nervous as hell._

_When I was feeling every part of Kelly she was the only thing on my mind._

_Everything about my first time was just like I thought it would be._

_I felt something change inside of me._

_It was like my heart literally healed itself in that moment._

_We laid there holding one another and I was at a loss for words._

_What we just shared was pretty damn unbelievable._

_Kelly was fast asleep and I laid there looking at the ceiling wondering if she was exactly what I had needed to move on?_

_I knew deep down that I one day look back and remember this._

_I would remember Kelly and know that it took someone pretty special as her to help fix me._

_I couldn't believe I actually felt healed._

_When I fell asleep, for once ,my dreams weren't those of a particular person from my past._

_The girl who had always haunted my dreams every night._

_This was the first time I had a decent nights sleep since I left La Push._

Kelly asked me why there was a big smile on my face and I told her because she put it there.

We both got dressed because there was a 5 hour drive ahead of us.

I was putting my stuff in my car when I noticed I had a text message from the least person I wanted to be bothered by.

Like the other times before I would normally glance at the message then erase it.

Today was different.

It was a new day and I had a new outlook of life now.

I quickly pressed erase message and deleted it as if it never existed.

I didn't care what she had to say to me anymore because I told her we weren't friends.

Even if she wasn't sure about her decisions with things it wasn't my place to help her anymore.

Maybe I was ready to go back home after all.

I thought that I needed to come back here so that I could wait things out another month so that I wouldn't do anything stupid to cause any problems for anyone.

For the first time I felt that I wasn't dependent on Bella anymore.

It was safe only having a few miles between us because I didn't feel any kind of temptation.

I had no desire to want to even see Bella or feel the need to talk to her.

I never thought I could kick my habit of being the shoulder to cry on or wanting to protect her but somehow Kelly helped me face that addiction.

I was done being the pushover and I deserved to come first not the other way around.

That is how things always were with Bella and I knew nothing would ever change.

It had been 2 months since I had left La Push and I knew that I was done hiding from a girl who seems harmless at first but was more lethal then any threat of an vampire was to me.

I told Kelly that I had to go by the garage and talk to her dad.

I decided that I wasn't coming back to work for him because it was time for me to return back home.

Kelly said that she knows that I am ready because she has noticed a change in me.

She believes that I will be okay since I overcame a lot of my issues that I was dealing with when I first showed up in town.

Mark understood and he said if I ever wanted a job I was more then welcome to come back to work for him.

I called my dad to tell him the good news and he was thrilled.

He wanted to know what changed my mind of the sudden and I told him it was Kelly.

My dad said he couldn't wait to meet the girl that was able to convince me that I was ready to come back home and I couldn't wait for him to meet her either.

Kelly made a big impact on me in more ways then one.

Even though things were about to end between us, as she got on that plane, I still had a few more days with her.

I was going to make sure I made those few more days count.

We were an hour away from La Push when I noticed I had a phone call from Sam.

I purposely avoided keeping contact with any of the members of the wolf pack because I was worried they would find me and drag me back home.

I answered my phone and Sam sounded a little bit worried about something but he didn't want to discuss it over the phone.

I told him that I would be home in an hour but that I had company coming with me.

He said that I was going to have to find a way to meet them in the woods because they had a dilemna that needed my full attention.

I told Sam as soon as I got settled in I would let him know then we could meet up.

I wasn't sure what was so important but I knew that whatever it was had something to do with the upcoming events that were going to be taking place and with the treaty about to be broken.

Again, proves how selfish Bella was with thinking only of her self.

She had no clue what this would do to everyone because she said it was her decision and it shouldn't matter what the treaty states.

It didn't matter if it was her decision because it still violated everything that was known to all of us.

Bella was about to change her fate and the fate of the Cullen's by her choice to become like them.

Of course she is only thinking about how she gets to spend an eternity with Edward not about the wrath she is about to unleash.

It just dawned on me why there could never be a chance to have a real relationship with Kelly.

She would never be able to be in my world because of all of things that go on.

Things that could never be explained to someone who wasn't like me.

We were pulling into my driveway when I noticed my dad had company.

Kelly and I had got out of my car when I heard "It's nice to see that you are back Jake."

I answered back "Yeah I figured it was finally time to come back home."

As Kelly and I were standing there holding hands I almost forgot to introduce her.

I pulled Kelly closer to me so that I could say "Charlie I would like you to meet my girlfriend Kelly."

**Jacob still considers himself with Kelly because they aren't ending things until she goes back home. Now that Charlie knows Jacob brought his girlfriend back home with him one can't help but wonder how long it will be before Bella will find out about Kelly? Let the torture begin (Again, I am using my evil laugh)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob is about to meet with Sam to discuss something that is about to happen. Jacob makes plans for Kelly.**

**I do not own these characters (except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

After Charlie left I told Kelly that he was my dad's best friend because I didn't feel like mentioning who he was related to.

We walked into the house and my dad was yelling at the TV which was typical because his team must be losing, again.

Kelly was right behind me almost hesitant to meet Billy because of how he was ranting and raving but I told her he was completely harmless.

Dad turned to look at me and his eyes lit up.

He made his way over to me so that he could give me a big hug.

Boy, he sure did miss me because I couldn't remember the last time my dad hugged me but I am not complaining because I sure did miss the old man.

I reached for Kelly's hand to pull her in front of me so that I could introduce her to dad and he gave her a big hug too.

Dad told Kelly thank you for helping me decide to come back home and she said it was her pleasure.

We sat in the living room and talked for awhile before I received another text message from Sam demanding I met him ASAP.

Dad noticed the look on my face when he realized I needed to sneak out for awhile so he asked Kelly if she wouldn't mind helping him out with dinner and of course she didn't.

I told Kelly I would only be gone an hour but I had something planned for us tonight.

She gave me that big smile of hers and I leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips then I made my way out the door.

Sam had text me where they were all meeting and there was no need to phase.

I can't believe I haven't phased since the battle.

I was kind of worried how my body would react to phasing considering all the bones where broken pretty bad.

I finally made my way into the woods to see everyone waiting for me.

I heard "It's about damn time you got your ass back to La Push!" coming out of Paul's mouth.

I looked over at Sam and he didn't seem to thrilled with me.

I guess the fact I just took off like that wasn't the smartest thing to do at the time but I wasn't thinking clearly.

I was about to say something to Sam when he spoke up "Jacob I am sure you have a pretty good idea why I called this meeting?"

In my mind, I knew this would be coming and the fact that everything was about to happen within the next few weeks made me realize something is going to have to be done soon.

I answered Sam back "I have a pretty good idea that this has to do with the Cullen wedding and what was previously discussed about the change."

I didn't even want to mention her name.

To have me say it would mean I have to think of her and I rather not.

Sam looked at all of us before he stopped and stared right at me to say "We all know what has to be done. As soon as the change occurs we must stay true to the treaty. We can not allow the Cullen's to stay alive once this happens because it is against everything our tribe has known. _**ALL**_ of them must be killed!"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why Sam stressed the word _**"ALL."**_

I looked at Sam and said "I understand and I will stay true to what our treaty states. There will be no exceptions and I won't let anything affect my decision. My tribe comes first so you don't have to worry about me backing down."

I couldn't believe we were about to destroy the Cullen's in a few weeks.

The vampires who I hated more then anything but had some respect for them because of how we fought the newborn vampires together and Carlisle helped me after I got hurt.

I knew this was no longer about me.

This was about what was right.

I left the guys in the woods so that I could head back home because I knew dad and Kelly were waiting for me.

I couldn't help but think about Charlie right now.

He wasn't just my dad's best friend.

He was like a father figure to me because he always thought of me as a son.

Charlie had no idea that he was going to no longer have a daughter.

I was beginning to feel some remorse towards this whole situation but then I realized "What the hell for?"

**_She_** was the one who decided all of this.

It was going to be her own damn fault that Charlie was going to be left with no daughter.

The only person who would ever get my sympathy was Charlie.

I wasn't sure if he would ever recover from his loss but this wasn't my choice.

I couldn't go back on what my tribe had established ages ago when they originally made the treaty with the "cold ones."

I finally made it back to the house when I opened the door to smell something so wonderful.

I didn't even realize how hungry I was until the aroma of the food made its way to me as I was walking into the kitchen.

I saw my dad and Kelly talking at the table then they looked over at me to say I made it in time for dinner.

We enjoyed a nice meal and I was a bit surprised to learn Kelly was a pretty good cook too.

My dad asked me about my plans for the evening and I said that I was going to take Kelly to the beach since it was a full moon tonight.

Kelly and I helped clean up in the kitchen then I told my dad we would be back later.

I made sure to grab a few things from the house to take with us to the beach because I had planned on being out there for awhile.

Once we got there, I pulled out 2 blankets to sit them down on the sand then grabbed my lighter to start a little fire for us.

I took her to a spot I knew all to well that way we could have a little bit of privacy.

I brought an extra blanket so that we could cover ourselves but I had a feeling that I would be able to keep her warm enough that my arms would be all she was needing around her tonight.

I found a few pieces of driftwood so that I could make a fire by where I had set up the blanket.

I decided that I would sit down first then I motioned for Kelly to come sit with me.

As soon as Kelly made her way over me I pulled her in so that her back was against the front of my body.

We sat there, with me having my arms tightly around her, and listened to the waves.

It was so peaceful out on the beach and I couldn't believe how nice the breeze was tonight.

Kelly and I started talking about our senior year and our plans for after graduation.

I could sit here and talk for hours with Kelly.

It was nice to have someone actually want to listen to me and hear what I have to say.

It had always been me listening to the problems never getting my turn to talk about what was bothering me.

I could tell Kelly was getting cold so I pulled her in even closer to me and I decided that I would cover us with the blanket.

I saw that Kelly was looking up at me and I leaned in to kiss her.

I have to admit things with Kelly was a lot different then what I thought it would be.

It was a good different though.

Her kisses actually had feeling behind them and it made me want to kiss her even more.

God, it felt so good to have someone want you as much as you want them and I never wanted this feeling to go away.

This is how it should be.

I should have been on the receiving end and not always having to be the one who had to make the effort.

I broke our kiss for a moment because I was actually having a hard time breathing because Kelly literally took my breath away.

The passion with each one of her kisses was like nothing I have ever experienced.

I happen to look over to my left and I saw something in a far distance.

It was a silhouette of someone.

A very familiar silhouette.

I thought I was imaging things but I looked even harder then before and saw the image still standing there.

It was like the image was frozen in place unable to move.

I was trying to focus more on what I was seeing when Kelly said "Jacob this night has been pretty amazing."

I took my eyes off the image so that I could look into Kelly's eyes to say "I know what you mean because I feel the same way too."

Kelly turned herself around so that she was now facing me.

She was pushing herself against my body with so much force that I fell backwards onto the blanket.

The fire I built was starting to die down but not the fire that I was feeling coming from within me.

I found myself using my hands to move all around Kelly as I began to undress her while she was undressing me too.

We were underneath the blanket moving in ways I never thought was possible.

I couldn't believe all of the passion that Kelly and I had between us.

As soon as we were able to catch our breaths from what we had just experienced, she laid her head on my chest and said "Jacob, I am going to really miss you when I go back home."

I kissed Kelly on her forehead and said "I am sure going to miss you too."

We got dressed then made our way back to the house both of us with big smiles on our face.

I think my dad was a little suspicious at first but he remembers what it is like to be our age.

He must have had a pretty good idea why the two of us were in such a good mood.

I told Kelly goodnight as she went into Rachel's old room.

I went to sit on the sofa so I could spend some time with dad because we had a lot to catch up on.

We were watching TV when he said "Jacob it is nice to see you like this again. I never thought you would ever get over….."

I didn't even let my dad finish the sentence because I didn't want to bring her up anymore.

I answered back "I know what you mean and it is a good feeling having someone care about you the same way you care about them. I hate that Kelly has to go back home but I know I will be okay because I have been through a whole lot worse things then this before."

Dad looked at me with a grin and said "Yeah, Jacob you sure have."

We talked for an hour before I decided to go to my room so I could get some sleep because I only had a few days left to spend with Kelly.

I stumbled across the mess I left in my room because I just threw my bag on the floor as soon as I got home.

It's funny how old habits are hard to break.

I was trying to find my lamp so that I could have some light to see what I was doing.

When I turned on the lamp I jumped back a few feet because I saw someone sitting on my bed.

My heart leaped out of my chest because I just had the shit scared out of me.

I stared directly at my bed with such anger I thought I was about to phase any minute now.

I had to take deep breaths in and out just to calm myself down because I couldn't get mad especially since Kelly was asleep down the hall from me.

I closed my eyes so that I could gather my thoughts because this was not the time for this.

I finally opened my eyes to see the person still sitting there staring at me.

I felt calm enough so that there was no chance of me phasing anymore.

I was waiting to hear an explanation.

Any kind of explanation for the late night visit.

But it was quiet.

As I stood there staring right back all I could think about was "What the fuck is she doing here?"

**Looks like Jacob isn't going to bed anytime soon. The next chapter will be very interesting because things will start to get complicated for Jacob once again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob is calm enough to finally deal with his late night visitor but will he be able to continue to move forward after hearing things that will test his heart?**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I stood there as she got up from my bed to walk over towards me.

I couldn't even stand the thought of being together in the same room right now.

Bella was closing the distance between us as if she were about to hug me.

I didn't want to look directly at her.

Apparently she didn't realize I didn't want her near me either.

She had me cornered against my desk when I put my arms in front of me to block her then say "Bella don't!"

Bella slowly backed away and said "Jake, I was just trying to give you a hug because I have missed you and I am glad to see that you are back home."

I answered back "Well I rather you not hug me."

Bella looked upset that I was being resistant against her gesture.

She walked back over to sit on my bed then looked back towards my direction.

I decided I was going to stay put because I didn't want to be anywhere near her.

I saw Bella put her head down and I noticed tears falling from her face.

The thought of her crying use to kill me and I would do anything to get her to stop but this time things were different.

I was different.

I wasn't going to allow Bella to make me feel sorry for her this time.

She brought on all of this by herself.

I let Bella cry for awhile before I decided to speak up.

I knew I had to keep the noise down because Kelly and my dad were sleeping so in soft voice I said "How in the hell did you get into my room?"

It took Bella a minute to quit sobbing before she answered "I climbed in through your window because you left it unlocked."

I couldn't understand why she would do something like this because of her clumsiness nature.

Bella lifted her head so that she could look at me to say "This was the only way I could get you to talk to me because you never returned any of my text messages then you wouldn't talk with me on the phone for that long when we did talk."

I moved away from the corner Bella backed me into so that I could stand in front of her to say "I figured you would have taken the hint because when someone tells you that you are no longer friends that means they don't want anything to do with you."

That may have sounded a bit harsh but she needs to know I am done with this.

I am done with her and her attempts to still be in my life.

Without any warning Bella stood up so that she was once again a few inches away from me to say "How could just end our friendship like this? I never said I didn't want to be friends because I want you in my life more then anything because you are my best friend. Jake I need you in my life because things just aren't the same without you in it. I couldn't stop thinking about you everyday when you were gone and I'm glad that Edward couldn't read my mind because he would have known my thoughts were only of you and wanting you back home."

I spoke up and said "Bella do you honestly think I had a choice in this matter? Did you honestly think I would continue to be your friend knowing what you are about to do as soon as you get married? I can't and won't be your friend because I don't agree with your decisions. Being your friend shouldn't be this hard and that is why I put a end to our friendship because I no longer want to deal with this or the fact that I wasted my time fixing you all so that it would be easier on you to run off and turn yourself into something that has no purpose in this world."

I started backing away from her.

Some how Bella still kept following me around my room by continuing to close her distance on me.

It was like she just didn't get how her being here was really irritating me.

I put my hand out in front of her to stop her from coming close to me again and she just kept trying to move closer to me again.

She took in a deep breath in then let it out to say "I do not plan on leaving until you hear what I have to say to you."

How dare she tell me she wasn't leaving until she was done talking with me?

It took everything in me to not show her the door because I couldn't stand the sight of her.

I snapped back "Bella, you need to leave because I am sure Edward is wondering where the hell you are right now."

Bella backed off from me then turned to stare out of the window as she spoke "Edward knows that I am here, well actually he knows that I have been coming to the reservation every night so that I could spend some time at the beach because I need some time to myself. I know that none of them are allowed across the treaty line so this is the only place I can go where they won't be able to follow me. When I showed up to your house a few months ago and Billy told me you took off and he didn't know where you were or when you were planning on coming back I was so upset that I went to the beach so that I could pull myself together before I headed back home. Being on the sand and listening to the waves relaxed me so much that I have been out there every night so that I can spend some time thinking about things since you weren't around for me to talk to. I saw your Rabbit when I showed up tonight so I knew you finally came back home. I was so excited that I went to look for you and once I saw that you weren't alone I was a bit shocked. Charlie told me that you had company but he never said it was a girl or from the looks of things your girlfriend. I left the beach so that I could head back home but as I was sitting in my truck I realized that the only way to get you to talk to me was to show up where I knew you wouldn't be able to ignore me. That is when I parked down the road then made my way to your house so that I could sneak into your room. I had to try to make an attempt to get you to talk to me and now I realized that it was a lost cause."

I couldn't believe that was her on the beach tonight.

When I was holding Kelly close to me and saw that image, that was Bella staring right at us.

I wonder how much she saw while she was out there?

I guess it doesn't matter if she saw what Kelly and I were doing because it wasn't like I would have stopped to spare Bella's feelings.

Bella never had a problem letting Edward show his affection towards her in front of me.

Bella began to cry again then she said "Jake, I had no idea you already found someone else. You told me that you would continue to fight for me until my heart stopped beating. What changed so that you would give up on me already?"

Is she fucking kidding me?

How could she be so stuck on herself and say these things?

I took my hands to run them through my hair because I wanted to pull it out.

Bella had no idea how much pain she has caused me these past few months.

She was trying to make this all about how I won't be her friend or continue to fight for her.

It's funny how I was always the bad person here.

Not her.

Some how Bella had a way of making herself the innocent one.

I was the big prick who always wanted to cause problems for her and Edward.

I was not going to allow her to be the victim anymore.

I walked back over towards her so that I could lean in close to her ear so that I didn't have to be so loud when I said "I gave up on you and moved on when I opened my eyes and realized I didn't deserve any of this. I finally realized I deserved to be happy too. Bella you are right, this was a lost cause because there is nothing you can do or say that will change my mind about things. I wanted to fight for you but what would have been the point? You said that you loved Edward more and our kiss didn't change a thing. I guess it took me to find someone to realize I didn't want to be your doormat anymore."

Bella backed away from me because she couldn't believe what I was saying to her.

I suppose the truth does hurt sometimes and it seems Bella was having a hard time swallowing the facts.

I moved in close to her again so I could finish telling her "When are you going to realize this is all your fault? If you would stop for a moment to think about anyone but yourself then you would know I ended our friendship to save me any more pain or heartache. I don't want to know you when you become one of them because I want to remember the good things about the girl who was my best friend. The girl who I fell in love with and I would have done anything for. The fact that you are here proves that you can't think about my feelings and what this is doing to me. You need to leave now and go back to Edward because he is the one you chose to spend an eternity with. I can't help that you aren't sure about things but I know that this is not my problem anymore. I kept you alive so that you had a chance to live but you decided to be just like them the undead. Everything we did to protect you was just a waste of our time. I had my body broken all because I felt the need to save you from Victoria. I'm done! I won't let you pull me into this hole that you have dug for yourself. If I have to drive you back to the treaty line and have Edward meet us there then I will but you need to stay away and never come back."

I pulled away from Bella because I felt like being close to her was suffocating me.

Bella turned to look directly into my eyes so that she could say the words that would make me want to punch a hole in the wall.

I felt her hand touch my arm but I didn't push it away.

Something inside of me stopped my actions dead in their tracks.

She closed the distance between us one last time to tell me "Jacob, I love you and I know I said it wasn't enough but I'm not so sure that is true anymore. You taking off like that made me think about the choices I was making and now I don't know that I still want the same things as I did before. No matter how much you try to keep me out of your life, no matter who you try to move on with, it won't change what I am feeling for you right now. I finally saw that I could still have it all and the only way I could do it would be if I chose to be with you. You were right when you said I wouldn't have to change for you because I know that everything would be natural just like breathing. You said you would fight for me until my heart stops beating."

Bella began to unbutton her shirt and I couldn't look away as much as I knew I should because this was wrong.

She slowly opened her shirt so that it revealed her white lace bra then she reached for my hand to pull it up to her chest.

Bella placed her hand over mine so that I could feel her heart beating.

My mind was screaming at me to pull my hand away.

It was telling me to do it now before I regret this.

But I just couldn't.

I knew I should have looked away but something was pulling at me to look at her.

My eyes couldn't help but wander over to Bella and stare at the part of her I have never seen before.

For the first time I was touching her in a way that I had never touched her before and I began to feel my heart racing.

As I stood there staring into those chocolate brown eyes of hers she said "See Jacob! My heart is still beating and it wants to beat only for you."

Once again, I was in a position that I rather not be in.

What the fuck was she doing?

Was Bella saying she wanted me and not Edward anymore?

I found myself thinking about what Bella just confessed to me but my feelings towards her has changed.

I was finally healed from the damage she left me with.

It was time for me to show her tough love because if I didn't she would never leave me alone and let me move on with my life.

A life without her in it.

She was having cold feet and I knew that this was all just a game to her.

I was starting to believe Bella seeing me with Kelly made her think that she needs to keep her options open so she is pulling out all the stops to try to have me on the sidelines once again.

I don't know who she was kidding.

She was going to marry Edward and I was just her excuse to give herself more time to prepare for walking down the aisle.

I had enough heartbreak to last me several life times so it was time for Bella to know what it had felt like all those times when she walked all over me and my feelings that I had for her.

With everything that was left in me, I knew I had no choice but to do this.

I had to prove to her that I couldn't stand living this way.

I couldn't allow her to keep trying to destroy me piece by piece just to make herself happy.

After all the progress I made while I was away, being around her was still difficult for me.

I could easily fall back into her web if I allowed her to get to me.

This was my ultimate test.

Bella standing here in front of me saying things that I should want to hear but knowing it doesn't matter because her first choice was him.

It had always been Edward and it was time for me to finally learn to except it.

I quickly moved my hand off of her and said "Bella I have finally realized that Edward does deserve you more then me."

Bella looked stunned at my comment and before she could question what I meant I finished by saying "Bella you don't have to become like him to be cold because you are already cold and heartless so he can have you all to himself."

I walked towards the door because I decided she could escort herself out of my room.

There was somewhere else I would rather be so I walked down the hall to Rachel's room.

I opened the door then made my way over to Kelly who was sound asleep.

I crawled into bed then laid there holding her and thinking about how my life got this complicated.

I realized it was because I allowed it to be that way.

I wasn't sure if Bella was still in my room but I didn't care.

I was with Kelly right now and that is all that mattered because she never made me feel like I was lesser of a person.

Kelly was the one who fixed me and for that I would be in debt to her.

If it weren't for her then I would have probably allowed Bella pull me through the ringer once again.

This time I wasn't just physically strong.

I had finally become emotionally strong and that was something I never thought I would be able to do when it involved Isabella Swan.

It felt good to have some closure on things and I knew if Bella didn't get the hint earlier then she defiantly got the hint as I left her standing alone in my room.

For once, I didn't feel guilty for walking out on her.

That is how I knew I was completely over Bella and I was free to move on even if it couldn't be with Kelly it would be with someone who was worthy of me and I would be worthy of them.

**I thought it was about time for Bella to hear the cold, hard facts about what she has done with her life and to Jacob. Just wait until she decides to do something about getting Jacob to see he is still in love with her. I can promise you there will be some future lemons.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob spends the day with Kelly and he starts to see how his life will never be the way he really wants it to be.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I had to make sure to sneak back into my room before my dad woke up this morning.

When I got to my bed I realized something was different.

Her scent was all over my sheets.

It was almost as if she had laid there for awhile so that she could leave a reminder of herself for me.

I tried to lay down but I just couldn't get comfortable because I could smell her all over my room.

I wondered if she had actually slept on my bed last night.

I decided to pull out a blanket from my closet then placed it on the floor so I could fall back asleep.

As I closed my eyes then began to drift off and my mind was working against me once again.

My dreams were only of her.

The girl who I had once loved so much.

The girl who I would have given my life for was so vivid it was almost like I could feel her laying next to me.

I sat up then realized that I wouldn't be going back to bed after all.

I made my way into the kitchen and to my surprise dad was already up making breakfast.

I kept my voice low when I told him that Bella had snuck into my room last night to try to talk with me.

He had a surprised look on his face then asked if I was okay.

I told him that I was fine because I told her that she needs to stop coming around since I had a feeling her fiancé wouldn't like the idea of her hanging around me behind his back.

Dad said that this wasn't like Bella to just sneak in to my room and he wondered what was causing this kind of behavior.

I guess the fact that I was ignoring her and said we weren't friends anymore was her desperate attempt to try to stay in my life in anyway that she could.

I heard someone coming down the hall and we stopped talking as Kelly made her way into the kitchen.

After breakfast I told Kelly we were going to Port Angeles for the day and she looked pretty thrilled about it.

We got dressed then got into my car so we could make our way into town.

As soon as we got there I took Kelly to a few places that I thought she might like to see.

Spending the day with her couldn't have been more perfect because we laughed and even held hands.

I wasn't letting the fact that she was leaving tomorrow affect the time we were getting to spend together because every minute I had with her was a minute more of happiness I had.

I didn't know how I was going to feel once she got on that plane to head back home.

I already told myself that life will go on and now that my heart is healed I can continue to move forward instead of backwards.

At the time I thought that I was stupid for attempting to be in a relationship with someone who would be leaving me but taking the risk was worth it.

I know that my feelings for Kelly are strong but I still wasn't sure if it was love.

Maybe I had purposely shielded myself from the possibility of falling in love again so I couldn't tell what I was really feeling for her right now.

I knew what we had was something much different then I had ever experienced.

Kelly agreed with me when we realized things between us was wonderful but it wasn't going to work with all the miles that were going to be between us.

I think we were meant to find each other so that we could help one another deal with the heartbreak we both suffered.

She was damaged just as bad as I was.

The only difference was she was dating her true love and I never had a chance to date mine.

I had a relationship with Bella but it was more of an emotional one.

What Bella and I had was something more then either one of us could hide because everyone saw it.

I know Edward could read my thoughts and it scared him to death.

Well, if death had been an option for him.

He didn't like the thought of me loving Bella and knowing she was better off with me then him.

If Bella would have never jumped off that cliff things would be different right now.

I would still have my best friend and be the one who was going to marry Bella some day.

Bella was so hard headed that she wouldn't face her true feelings for me.

I knew her feelings for me scared her more then she let on.

Of course, none of that stuff matters now.

I am better person because of Kelly.

She made me have a different outlook on life and I couldn't thank her enough.

Kelly and I were getting ready to walk into the book store when all the sudden we walked right into Alice, Edward and Bella.

If I could have taken a picture of all of their faces when they saw me holding hands with Kelly it would have shown a look of total shock.

I figured it wouldn't kill me to be nice for just a moment.

I decided to break the ice and say "Well its nice to see you again Bella. What brings you out today?"

I'm sure Edward had no idea, until he started reading my thoughts, that Bella came over to see me last night.

I thought I would have a little fun.

Since I can.

I saw his eyebrow raise a little as he was picking through my brain.

Hopefully it was the part where I had my hand on Bella's chest while her shirt was wide open.

I loved playing these mind games with Edward.

I think I'm going to actually miss him since there will be no one else to piss off on purpose.

It was quiet for a moment before Alice decided to answer for Bella by saying "We just came from picking the cake for the wedding and now we are on our way to finalize the music for the reception."

I made an inside joke when I said "I bet that must have been a tough choice to decide which flavor tasted the best."

At least Alice and Edward thought it was funny but Bella looked like she was a bit ticked off about something.

I figured it was time to introduce Kelly so I said "Kelly I would like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Alice, Edward and Bella."

Kelly let go of my hand to reach out and shake their hands which was very polite of her but I could tell by the look on Bella's face she wasn't at all thrilled about meeting the girl who replaced her.

I turned to look at Edward when I noticed a real smug look on his face.

I thought that I would make it easier for him to see things because there was no reason to hide anything.

As Kelly was asking Alice about her necklace, Bella stood there listening with her arms crossed.

I noticed Edward smiling even bigger then I have ever seen him smile before.

Maybe it was just because I gave him the best wedding gift ever.

I gave him a look inside my mind so that he knew Bella was all his.

He now knows that I am not his competition anymore because I have moved on and want nothing to do with her.

For once I was glad that Edward was able to read my thoughts because maybe now he can tell Bella that I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want her in my life anymore.

Maybe he can make her realize that she needs to leave me alone because I am happy.

I don't think I have ever seen Bella mad but for some reason it appeared that way.

I glanced over at Alice because she got quiet all the sudden.

I have seen that look on her face before.

It was the same look the night of Bella's graduation party when she was getting a vision of the newborns coming to Forks.

I wasn't sure why she excused herself but I hope it had nothing to do with anymore unwelcome vampires heading our way.

Edward looked at me then said "So how did the two of you meet?"

I knew he was just trying to make me say something in front of Bella.

I love how Edward was playing dumb because I knew damn well he already saw everything that had happened with me while I was gone.

Kelly decided to answer for us and talked about me showing up in town then getting a job working for her dad at his garage.

Bella started to look upset as Kelly was telling her about how we spent everyday together then I invited her to stay with me in La Push for a few days and that she just adores my dad.

Alice made her way back over to us but for some reason she still looked like something was really bothering her.

I could tell Edward was trying to figure out what was wrong with Alice but she said everything was fine but they should get back to finalizing things for the wedding.

We said our goodbyes and I put my arm around Kelly so that we could go into the bookstore.

When I opened the door for Kelly to walk in, I happened to look over to see Bella standing there looking at us.

The look on her face was different from any other look I have ever seen on her.

Edward reached over to pull Bella into a hug while the door closed behind me.

For some reason Bella seemed a little distant from Edward which was unusual even for her.

Then again I couldn't imagine wanting to have someone as cold as him put his arms around me.

I found Kelly then stood behind her while she was looking for something to read on the plane.

I heard my cell phone ring so I went to grab it and noticed it was a number I had never seen before.

The last time I had a phone call from a number I didn't recognize it was Bella calling.

I couldn't imagine her trying to call me with Edward being around so I decided to answer it.

As I said "This is Jake" a woman's voice on the other end said "Jacob this is Alice. I didn't want to say anything in front of Edward but I got a vision. It's crucial I talk to you as soon as possible but I can't do it right now. Is there any way I can meet you somewhere that we can talk in private later on tonight?"

I walked out of hearing distance from Kelly as I answered Alice back "I can arrange for you to come to La Push but you will have to meet someone at the treaty line so they can bring you to me. I will text you when Kelly goes to sleep because I don't want her to get suspicious when I have to take off."

Alice was okay with my arrangements because she said it was best that no one knew she would be meeting with me.

I hung up the phone as Kelly reached to attempt to put her arms around my large frame.

I turned around to see her smiling and I couldn't help but want to kiss her.

I leaned in to give her a little peck when I felt something so unexpected.

My heart was beating differently.

It had never done this before.

Well it had, but it was with another girl.

I backed away from her because I felt like I needed some space between us.

She looked a little confused with my actions but I told her that I would be right back.

I made my way to the restroom so that I could splash my face with some cold water.

After I dried off my face, I looked at myself in the mirror because I wasn't sure what the hell was going on with me.

Everything I was thinking was all wrong.

How could I allow this to happen again?

How could I allow myself to fall for someone that I know if about to leave me?

I closed my eyes to remember why I ended up back in this very same predicament.

It was because of her.

This was all Bella's fault.

Everything that was happening to me was all because she had to be so fucking difficult.

Even with the fact that I have been avoided Bella, she still has a way of screwing things up in my life.

I got so angry that I had to relax before I phased in the bathroom.

Why did she still piss me off like this?

My love for her still haunted me even though I didn't feel anything towards her but rage.

Maybe the source of my hatred was because I knew damn well I could have made her happy if she would have given me a chance.

As I looked back at myself in the mirror I kept blaming Bella for what was happening with me.

I couldn't believe I'm now falling for someone else.

Someone I knew that I could never be with because it would be too complicated since she could never find out about my world.

The world where werewolves and vampires existed.

A world that only a girl named Isabella Swan knew about and had excepted it as if it were her own world.

The reality set in and I realized now more then ever when I said goodbye to Kelly tomorrow it would be for good.

As much as I would love to keep her in my life it would never be possible.

I knew my heart would suffer once again but this time I am able to brace myself for the outcome.

I could prepare for seeing Kelly walk away from me but I knew it was because she would be safe being away from all of this.

I can't have her life complicated by mine.

I saw it happen to one girl already.

The only girl for that matter, who was able to deal with me and everything else that came along with my not so ordinary life.

I was able to pull myself together to find Kelly waiting patiently for me.

She asked if I was okay and of course I lied.

The truth was, I really don't think I was going to ever be okay.

My life would never be simple no matter what I did or who I chose to be with.

Things would always be complicated for me and there would never be a way to change it.

I would have to learn to just deal with the fact I was going to spend the rest of my life just like this.

Never able to move forward without any difficulties because of who I am.

Because of what I was.

We made our way back home and I knew Kelly could tell that I was very distant from her.

Kelly said that it must have been a little difficult to see Bella and Edward together like that.

I thought it would have felt like someone punched me in my stomach but I felt nothing.

As weird as it seems, that wasn't reaction I thought I would be feeling.

I thought that I would be upset because Edward was weeks away from marrying the girl I had fell deeply, madly in love with what now seems like a long time ago .

I wasn't even mad with Edward anymore.

That is what made me think I was beginning to lose my mind.

All this built up anger I was feeling, for once wasn't towards him.

It was towards Bella.

He may have came back for her.

He may have told her that he loved her more then anything in his lifetime.

He may have offered her an eternity.

But she didn't have to accept any of it and for that I felt so outraged over all of this.

Maybe I was pointing the finger at the wrong person the whole time because I didn't want to believe Bella was capable of hurting anyone but herself.

I was sadly mistaken when I finally opened my eyes and realized Bella was just as bad as Edward.

She did the same thing to me as he did to her.

I still couldn't believe Bella excepted Edward with open arms and she used those same arms to push me away.

Kelly reached over to hold my hand and I let her because it wasn't her fault she got pulled into this mess I called my life.

I wanted to enjoy every moment I had with her because as soon as she left things were about to get unpleasant for me once again.

I was about be involved in another war but this time I knew these people.

Or should I say these vampires.

I couldn't help but wonder if Alice's vision from earlier was regarding the wolf pack and their plans to destroy them once they changed Bella.

Maybe Alice wanted to try to convince me to stop things from happening and let them violate the treaty just this once because Bella wanted this.

Kelly and I arrived home and I saw a note from my dad that he was over at Charlie's so we had the place to ourselves for awhile.

Normally, I would have thrown Kelly over my shoulder and taken her into my room so we could spend the rest of our time alone pleasing each other.

This time, I just wanted to spend the rest of the evening holding one another.

I turned on the TV then wrapped my arms around her so we could just lay there enjoying each others company.

Kelly leaned over to kiss me and I allowed my heart to feel what it wanted to feel in this moment.

I wanted to feel her lips on mine and I was ready to unshield my heart for Kelly.

All we did was have a heavy make out session but I was more then okay with it.

We continue to lay there on the sofa until she decided it was time for her to go to bed.

I kissed Kelly on her forehead then walked her over to my sister's room to say good night.

Dad had just showed up as I was going to turn off the TV so I told him that I had to meet up with Sam to take care of something.

He always knew whenever I had to leave this late in the night it was something important that couldn't wait.

I got into my car because I had to get to the treaty line where Sam would be waiting with Alice because I sent him a text asking him to supervise the meeting between us just to be on the safe side.

I had a feeling whatever was bothering Alice this much, for some unknown reason, she was trying hard to not let her family know about it.

Of course, my gut was telling me I was somehow involved with this vision and I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jacob sneaks out of the house to meet with Alice and he learns something so shocking that he isn't sure how to handle this new piece of information.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) they are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I had finally made it to the treaty line where I saw Sam standing next to a parked car that was bright canary yellow.

I have to admit I was a bit jealous at the fact that the Cullen's had such nice vehicles but there was nothing like working on old cars and making them drivable.

It always gave me a sense of accomplishment knowing I turned a piece of shit into something that would get me from point A to point B.

Sam had asked me if I was sure about talking alone with Alice and I told him that it would be okay but to stay close.

Just in case.

I got into the car with Alice while she made her way over the treaty line into La Push and she found a place to park.

I knew she coudn't stand the smell of me just as much as I couldn't stand the smell of her but I could tough it out long enough to hear what she had to say to me.

I looked over at her as she sat there looking out the window as if she was contemplating how to tell me about what she saw.

Alice slowly turned over to look at me then said "Jacob thank you for meeting with me under these conditions but this couldn't wait. I had to lie to be able to come out alone tonight but this is something that I had to tell you in person."

Listening to Alice's tone in her voice had me a bit worried because we didn't exactly like each other but we got along enough to tolerate one another.

It was quiet for awhile before I said "Go ahead Alice. You can tell me what it is that has gotten you all worked up."

I was glad that Sam had chosen to stay close because a part of me wondered how much did she see.

How much did she know about our plans to destroy all of them once they turned Bella?

After a few minutes Alice looked at me with a pained expression on her face then said "Today when we ran into you something happened to make me get a vision. This vision was unlike no other one I have had before because I always see the same thing over and over. For the first time since Bella and Edward started dating, I couldn't see Bella's future anymore."

I'm not sure what Alice is implying so I went ahead and asked "What does this mean? Is something going to happen to Bella and that's why you can't see her future anymore?"

Shit!

I had a feeling Alice is about to tell me she sees us killing Bella.

I had my cell in my hand with Sam's number already dialed and all I had to do is just press send and he would be right over in case Alice tried to attack me.

I am not one to be scared of anything especially a girl.

This was no ordinary girl.

She was a vampire and a very strong one at that from what I had remembered seeing when we were fighting the newborns.

Alice answered back "Jacob, the moment you introduced us to Kelly, Bella's future changed and I could no longer see her becoming one of us. When I excused myself so that I could focus more on my vision I still couldn't see Bella. The only time this has ever happened is whenever she is around you. I can never see anything that Bella does when she is around you and the fact that her future disappeared leads me to believe that the reason I can't see her anymore is because she ends up being in your life for good."

I turned to look out the side window to see the my reflection with a completely stunned look on my face from what Alice just told me.

It was impossible.

How could Bella end up with me when I want nothing to do with her?

I turned back to look at Alice and say "Alice, your vision is wrong. I told Bella that our friendship was over and that I want nothing to do with her anymore because it's easier for everyone this way. She just has the pre-wedding jitters and she will be fine. You are over reacting and I am sure your next vision will show her with Edward again. Even meteorologist can get the weather wrong so you are probably having an off day."

I was trying to convince her that she was wrong about things because I wasn't going to believe some blood suckers vision even though I knew she had been right about other things before.

She had to be wrong about this.

Alice shook her head while she was listening to what I was telling her.

It was like she didn't hear me.

She reached to grab my hand and I jumped a little because it felt like a ice even with me being so hot all the time.

Alice looked at me with a serious expression then said "I know that you are angry with Bella for what she has put you through these past few months. I saw the look on your face when you tried to stop us from leaving so she could go to Italy to save Edward from killing himself. I heard you beg her to stay for Charlie then to stay for you. As much as I want to believe that you are right about Bella having cold feet, because she is scared of getting married, it just isn't true. Edward told me everything about what happened while you were in the tent the night before the battle. He said he read your thoughts and the two of you talked about what would have happened if he never came back. He knew you were in love with Bella and wanted her to stay human so that she could be with you instead of him. I love Bella like a sister and I know all she has wanted was to be like us so that she could spend an eternity with Edward. Since you came back she has been so unhappy and for someone who is about to walk down the aisle with the love of her life she doesn't even try to pretend to be the happy bride anymore. I am not sure what you did to make her act this way but Bella wants you back in her life now more then ever that he future with Edward is fading away."

I looked down at my lap because I didn't want to hear any of this.

Listening to what Alice had to say was bothering me more then I ever thought possible.

If this was 3 months ago then I would have told Alice thank you, ran over to Bella's house so I could confess my love for her again because it was what my heart would have told me to do.

Things weren't the same because my feelings towards Bella have changed.

Alice tightened her grip on my hand and said "I know you think you are doing yourself and Bella a favor by moving on and ending your friendship with her but you're not. Bella use to send me emails all the time after we moved but I never got them because we didn't want her to know where we were since Edward felt it was best to have her out of our lives. I was able to see visions of them so I could read the emails Bella tried sending and all she talked about was how you made her happy. She said the hole in her heart was healing up all because of you fixing her. As much as you would like to believe you have moved on and are over her it isn't true. I don't have to have a vision to know that you are hiding your heart from her because this is all too hard for you. No matter how hard you try to put on the tough guy image and tell Bella you are over her she doesn't believe it. When Edward left Bella, he never stopped loving her because his heart wouldn't let him no matter how hard he tried to get over her he just couldn't. The love you have for Bella may have changed but it isn't gone because you hid it behind all that anger you are holding on to so that you can protect yourself from any more hurt. No one wants to get hurt when it comes to their heart but hiding your true feelings for someone does more damage then admitting those feelings to yourself. I know Edward told you if Bella chose you then he would be happy for her then let her go and I believe him. He doesn't want her to be like us but he doesn't want Bella to be unhappy so that's why he has been going along with her wish to be changed. Jacob you saved Bella before and now this is your chance to save her once again."

Everything Alice was telling me was all to overwhelming.

I was completely shocked to find out that Bella emailed Alice about me.

I couldn't believe Alice was trying to tell me that I should quit hiding behind the wall that I put up to stop Bella from hurting me.

Who does she think she is trying to give me advice about what my heart does and doesn't want?

Since Alice can't see things about me then I could hide the fact that what she just told me was confusing the hell out of me.

This exactly what I didn't need right now.

I was doing good recovering from my addiction.

Now I was on a verge of a relapse and I wasn't sure if I could fight off temptation again.

Why?

Why does this have to be so fucking hard?

I had moved on and realized that I could learn to feel something for someone else and my life didn't revolve around Bella.

I had to stand my ground and be strong because showing weakness wasn't an option.

As much as I didn't want Bella to become one of them, I also didn't want Bella to play with my emotions again.

I wouldn't put myself through her indecisions.

I would be just as dead as her if I allowed her to get a hold of me and my heart again.

Why was it okay for Bella to put herself and her needs first?

It's not like me to be selfish like her but this time I had no choice but to put myself first.

I pushed Alice's hand away and said "It doesn't matter anymore. I said I was done with Bella and I meant every word of it. She was the one who decided all of this and it isn't up to me to save her anymore. That is Edward's job as her husband to be. I am not going to allow Bella to keep pushing her way back into my life because I can't deal with this or her. Everything will be fine and she will end up happily ever after with the man she loves more then she could have ever loved me."

I reached to open the door so that I could get out because I just couldn't sit here and listen to this.

Alice thought she would get me to open my eyes and realize Bella's future is with me but I knew this was all too good to be true.

If Bella had wanted me then her decision to stay when I asked her before she took off to save Edward would have been simple.

She would have told Alice she was sorry but Edward was not hers to save anymore because she moved on with me.

I would not have been second in her life.

I would have been her first priority.

Fixing her was my first priority because I hated seeing her hurt in that way.

Even before I phased for the first time I knew that I was falling for her and hard.

I wanted to be the one who she loved more then life itself.

I wanted to be the one who could make her so happy that she would never want anyone else but me.

Now I am standing here feeling like I want to run off again.

Maybe I wasn't ready to come back after all.

If I would have stayed away until after the wedding things would have been fine.

Well, it would have been fine in the sense that the wolf pack would have already destroyed the Cullen's and I wouldn't have to morn the loss of my best friend because I had already dealt with losing her while I was gone.

Why did I have to come back?

Why did Bella have to show up trying to force me see that her heart wanted to beat for only me?

It shouldn't be this hard to love someone.

It should be simple and painless.

Alice is wrong about my feelings for Bella.

I am not trying to hide them because I feel healed.

Kelly fixed me in a way I never thought possible and I wasn't going to anyone get in the way of my progress.

Bella could find someone else to drag around and make them feel like they are nothing because compared to Edward no one would ever meet up to her standards.

Bella held a torch to Edward in the same way I held a torch to her.

Well, the way I use to.

At times I wished she would have used that torch to burn him so he would go away and leave room for me to swoop in and make her mine.

Alice drove off and I told Sam that I was heading back home and he asked if everything was okay.

Because I wasn't in wolf form he wasn't able to read my thoughts to know I was lying to him.

I mentioned that it was all about Bella and I didn't feel like going into details right now but I would bring him up to speed tomorrow.

Sam isn't stupid because he still remembers what it is like to have trouble in the love department.

The drive back home was only a few minutes but I felt like I had been driving for hours.

Everything Alice had said was stuck in my mind as if she nailed it there so I wouldn't forget everything she told me.

I kept repeating to myself "She's not mine to save anymore, she's not mine to save anymore, she's not mine to save anymore!" as if telling myself over and over would make me believe it.

The wolf in me was pulling at me to accept the fate Bella had chosen for herself but the scared, love sick boy inside me was pulling at me to stop all of this from happening.

Could I really allow Bella to die from making a stupid, foolish decision that would end her life twice?

As soon as she was changed she would be killed shortly after and the thought burned at my conscious.

Bella still keeps hurting me even after I made up my mind to stop her from having anymore affects on me and my life.

I don't think I could live with myself knowing Charlie would suffer and I was the one who helped cause him all of that suffering.

Again proving how Bella wasn't thinking of anyone but herself and her vampire fiancé.

"She's not mine to save anymore, she's not mine to save anymore, she's not mine to save anymore!" I told myself as I walked into the house.

I knew everyone was asleep but there would be no way I would be able to sleep right now because my brain was on overload right now.

The only thing that would make me forget about this night was if I went into my sister's room and held Kelly.

Kelly always had a way of making me feel better and I needed that more then anything right now.

I slowly opened the door then closed it behind me so I wouldn't wake her.

Looking at her sleeping so peaceful made me think twice about jumping into bed with her but I needed to feel close to her in every way possible.

Kelly woke up as I made my way behind her and covered us up.

She smiled right at me and before she could say anything I began to kiss her in a way that I have never kissed her before.

Knowing she was going to be leaving a few hours from now made me want to feel her.

All of her.

We began to undress ourselves as she made her way to be on top of me.

All the sudden she started moving around and I wasn't sure if I was going to last long with her pushing herself into my body like that.

For the first time, my mind wasn't with Kelly.

It was elsewhere.

It was with the one person who I had so much anger towards that I was worried every time I was around her I would phase unexpectedly.

I was trying to focus on what was going on around me but I couldn't.

Before I had my release I sat up then pulled Kelly off of me so sudden she wondered what was wrong.

I apologized, grabbed my clothes then went straight to my room.

I couldn't believe what just happened.

What the hell was I thinking?

I need to turn in my man card because who in their right fucking mind stops having sex right before they cum?

I can't believe that I thought about Bella while I was having sex with Kelly.

This didn't make any sense because how can you hate someone but think about them when you are being intimate with someone else?

All I could think of was that I have to be losing my mind because it was the only thing that was beginning to make sense after what I heard from Alice then stopping Kelly from giving me what I thought I wanted.

Was it because, in some sick and twisted way, I thought I was betraying Bella?

I was picturing it was Bella doing those things to me.

The worse part about all of this was I wanted her to be the one doing those things to me.

Not Kelly.

I felt like such an ass hole because I left Kelly sitting there naked while I ran out of the room as if she did something wrong.

I went to lay down on my bed and it wasn't until I laid my head on my pillow that I realized I hadn't washed my pillow cases yet.

Bella's scent was still on them and everything in me wanted to throw the pillow on the floor but I found myself sinking into it.

I allowed myself to inhale her scent.

It smelled just like when I was holding her in the sleeping bag while I was trying to keep her warm while we were on the mountain.

A part of me was yelling at myself to ignore everything Alice had just told me because she was wrong.

Another part of myself was whispering maybe I was being too hard on Bella because it's normal to be confused at our age.

Either way, I wasn't letting my guard down especially now that I know Bella's future has changed.

It was up to me to decide if I wanted her back in my life and I'm planning on keeping my distance because I don't need Edward trying to hunt me down and kill me all because Bella may want me for something more then a friend.

I actually like my life now.

Minus all of the bullshit I have been put through in the past few days.

This was just a tiny glitch.

Even though Bella was on my mind right now it didn't mean anything.

I wouldn't allow it to mean anything.

I closed my eyes and thought about how things were going to be with Kelly left back home and I wasn't worried at all.

I wasn't going to allow myself to fall victim to having another relapse because I have fully recovered and this was a minor set back.

Bella wasn't going to poison my system again because I was immue to her.

All of her efforts were going to go fail and eventually she would give up.

I just hoped she would give up sooner then later.

**Unfortunaley, Jacob is wrong about Bella giving up because she is just beginning to work her way back into his life. He's going to have to really fight his feelings for her as they become harder for him to deal with since Kelly will be heading back home soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob takes Kelly to the airport but he is going to have an even harder time dealing with things after she leaves.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I had set the alarm for 5am because Kelly's flight was leaving Seattle at 9am so we had to make sure we made it there in time with the hour drive and not to mention the crazy traffic.

I went to knock on Kelly's door and she was already awake.

She looked so beautiful first thing in the morning and her smile was enough to brighten your day.

I walked over to her to apologize for what happened or should I say didn't happen last night.

Kelly told me it was okay and she understood.

This is why I will miss her so much.

She was always so understanding and never made me feel guilty about anything.

I told her that I was going to shower real quick then we could head off to the airport.

After taking a shower and getting dressed I went to knock on my dad's door to let him know that I was leaving and I would be back later on tonight because I had to go on patrol again.

Once we got to the airport, Kelly checked her bags in then we grabbed some breakfast while we waited for her to leave.

As we were sitting at our table, Kelly reached over to grab my hand and say "Jacob, I just want to thank you for everything these past few months. I never thought I would be able to feel good about things again especially after having my heart broken the way I did. I won't ever forget the time we spent together and the special moments we shared."

I smiled back at Kelly and said "If it weren't for you then I would have never realized that I deserved to be this happy again. You made me see that I had to learn to except the things I know I could never change. You will always hold a special place in my heart."

We sat there holding hands for awhile knowing that we were both going to have to deal with the real world without each other.

We could do it since we helped make ourselves strong enough to face anything that comes our way.

It wasn't until Kelly overheard someone say that it was already after 8am that we let go of each others hands so that we could make our way to the gate.

I stood in line with Kelly as long as I could because I knew I couldn't go through the security check without a boarding pass.

Right before Kelly made it to the security check point she dropped her purse and carry on so she could jump into my arms.

I held her tight enough that I thought she would be gasping for air but instead I could feel something wet on my shoulder.

I knew we couldn't hold up the line so I let go of her to touch her face one last time as I leaned in to kiss her.

I could feel my eyes watering up but I wouldn't allow any tears to fall.

This was for the best.

Kelly belonged back home and I belonged in La Push.

We held hands right up to where she had to keep going without me.

For the first time since Bella, I felt a little piece of my heart break off as Kelly turned and walked away.

Maybe in a way, I did fall for Kelly a lot more then I thought.

I knew I would be okay.

I kept looking until I couldn't see her anymore then I realized she was gone out of my life just as quick as she came into it.

The walk back through the airport seemed to drag as I looked around and saw couples all around me hugging and kissing.

What a huge downer.

I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life because I can't keep a girl in my life long enough to have a relationship.

I finally made my way back to the parking garage when I noticed a familiar truck parked not to far from my car.

My mind had the ability to want to play tricks on me but I don't think that was the case right now.

I slowly walked over and saw what appeared to be someone leaned over the steering wheel as if they were holding on for dear life.

As I finally stood next to the passenger side of the truck I noticed it was her.

I actually heard Bella crying even though the windows were rolled up.

I knew I should just turn around and pretend I didn't she her then walk away.

But I couldn't.

Something told me I should see what was wrong and what the hell was she doing here.

It really was none of my business because I was the one who said we weren't friends anymore.

Yet I couldn't find it in myself to just leave her like this.

I pressed my hand against the window and began to knock.

Bella jumped up and looked startled as she saw me standing there.

We stared at each other for awhile with me on the outside of the truck before I decided to be stupid enough to say "Can I come in?"

She nodded her head and I opened the door to sit in the passenger seat not saying a single word.

Bella was wiping her eyes with her shirt and she looked pretty broken up about something.

I decided since I was already stupid enough to break my promise to myself about staying away from Bella I would ask her "Why are you sitting alone in your truck at the airport parking garage bawling your eyes out?"

She couldn't even look at me.

It was like she was ashamed about the fact that I caught her looking like a complete and total mess.

The weird things was, I have never seen her look this bad.

Not even when Edward left her did she even seem this fragile around me.

Bella finally was able to gather her words to say "Jacob, I am sorry you had to see me like this but I came here because I thought you were running off again so I came to stop you."

What?

She thought I was running off again?

I just had to ask "What would make you think I was running off again?"

Bella spoke up and said "I went over to your house to try to talk to you again and Embry was outside by your garage then said you took off with Kelly to the airport. Embry told me he didn't know when you would be back so I ran back to my truck and raced over here to try to find you to beg you not to leave."

I couldn't believe Embry had her thinking I took off again but it was kind of funny.

Well it's funny to me.

I was about to say something when Bella said "I barely had enough time to park my truck then run into the airport to try to find you and that is when I saw…you…..with her….and…"

Bella couldn't even finish her story because she started crying again.

After a few minutes she looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen on her to say "I figured out that you weren't leaving when I saw you hugging Kelly to tell her goodbye but then I saw the two of you kissing so I quickly turned and ran back to my truck so that I could save myself the embarrassment of you seeing me here."

Was it even possible that Isabella Swan was jealous or upset about my relationship with Kelly?

How could she be?

I mean, she is about to marry the man who won her heart so being upset or jealous of Kelly just seemed ridiculous.

A part of me was curious to why she wanted to go unnoticed.

All the sudden Bella moved in closer to me and I didn't back away because I wasn't thinking clearly.

I had Kelly on my mind and I was already missing her even though it had only been an hour since I said goodbye.

Before I knew it Bella put her arms around me.

What the hell was she trying to do to me?

She whispered into my ear "Jake you have no idea how happy I was that you weren't leaving again."

It felt so good to be comforted even if it was Bella who was the one who was hugging me.

For a moment.

Just one moment.

It felt nice having Bella's arms around me again.

I decided that I needed to get out of here and quick because I wasn't in the right frame of mind.

I was worried that this would be the time, without even meaning to, that I would let Bella work her way back into my life.

I couldn't chance another heartbreak from Bella because it was bad enough I barely survived the first one.

The part of me that was weak from seeing Kelly leave was telling me if I didn't go then the mess that comes from this will be all my fault.

I pulled away from Bella and asked "I don't understand why you are in your truck crying our eyes out like this over me. Shouldn't you be heading back home to Edward because I am sure he won't be happy knowing you are alone with me right now?"

I needed to keep my distance from her because this wasn't helping me any.

Seeing her this way was harder for me to deal with then I thought it would be.

Then again I should know by now I always have to save the damsel in distress.

Bella's attitude had changed all the sudden.

She gave me a very angry look before snapping back at me and said "Jake, when are you going you realize you need me just as much as I need you. This tough guy act you are trying to put on isn't fooling me because I know you still care about me even though you say you don't. You have no right to hate me because I couldn't help that I fell in love with two very different boys at the same time. It's not fair to use that against me especially because you don't know what it is like to have to chose between the person who holds your heart and the person who fixed it."

I moved in closer so that I could look her in the eyes and tell her the truth.

The real truth about how she was wrong and I did understand what she was dealing with.

I was close enough that I could feel her breathing on me.

I sat there perfectly still inches away from her and said "Bella, you are wrong about the fact that I don't understand what it feels like to be in love with two people at once."

Holy Shit!

Did I just say that to Bella?

I couldn't believe I just admitted to myself and her at the same time that I was in love with Kelly and her.

I am so fucked now!

As impossible as it was for me to come to terms with this realization it was true.

I love Kelly.

I fell in love with her while she helped fixed me.

But then, I was still in love with Bella.

Even after I had worked so hard to get over her, my heart trumped my mind.

My heart wasn't going to listen to me anymore.

It obviously has a mind of its own.

Bella was shocked at the fact that I just told her that I was in love with her and Kelly.

Her eyes tear up as she said "How can you be in love with her? You just met her a few months ago."

I couldn't believe Bella had the nerve to question my feelings.

Leave it to her to undermine me.

I was so close to Bella that I was scared if either one of us moved then that would be it.

We would cross that line.

The line I forced her over when I threatened to get myself killed in the battle with the newborns in order to get her to kiss me.

I didn't like Edward but I couldn't allow anything to happen between me and Bella.

I looked right at her and answered back "I may have met Kelly a few months ago but she was there for me when I needed someone to help me deal with losing my best friend and the girl who I gave my heart to. She fixed me in the same way I fixed you and for that I let her in. I allowed myself to feel something for her and we shared something so special that I couldn't help but fall in love again."

I finally began to distance myself.

Bella looked down and I could see her body quivering.

Her lips were having a hard time asking me the one question that I am sure she didn't want the answer to.

Bella could barely look back at me when she asked "Did you and Kelly…"

I knew what she wanted to know and I didn't have to tell Bella anything because I didn't owe her any explanations to what I did while I was away.

I could have lied to spare her feelings.

But she asked so I was going to be honest with her because she wanted to know.

I closed my eyes and answered back "Yes, we did."

She placed her hands on her face and started to sob.

Why did I have the urge to go over and console her so that I could make her feel better?

I hated this.

I hated myself for feeling guilty when all I did was try to move on without her.

Who in their right mind sits around and waits for the woman they love, who also happens to be engaged to someone, to change their mind to want to be with you instead?

Why was it okay for her to have me at arms length as her back up?

I am so sick and tired of this roller coaster of emotions I always had with Bella.

I had made up my mind that I wasn't going to beat myself up anymore over this.

I cleared my throat and said "Bella, for the life of me I can't understand why you, out of all people expected me to really sit around and wait. You are engaged Bella! You made up your mind. You told me you kept your feelings about me to yourself because you knew it wouldn't change a thing. I had no choice. You gave me no other choice but to find a way to make myself happy. Kelly makes me happy in the way you use to so I won't feel guilty for loving her."

Bella stopped sobbing then looked up at me to say "Jake, it's just….I never thought…you said…"

She started crying again and couldn't even finish a complete sentence.

I was tired of being the bad guy here.

I won't let her make me feel sorry for not waiting for her.

Before I could say anything, Bella stopped crying then said "I just assumed you would keep fighting for me because how much you loved me. I never thought you would run off and find someone else to replace me in you life and in your heart."

Damn her!

Why is she doing this to me again.

I wanted to punch something.

Anything to stop myself for comforting her.

I was going to hate myself for this.

I couldn't believe how I get when I am around Bella.

What's the word for it….

Oh yeah, it's whipped!

I went to place my hand on her face so that she could look at me and know I wasn't just saying these things to upset her on purpose.

I meant it.

With everything that I was feeling right now, I was finally able to say "I had planned on fighting for you until I realized I was fighting a battle that I was going to lose. I couldn't allow myself to drown in my own self pity anymore. I moved on and fell in love in the process. I can see that you had a difficult choice to make but you chose Edward in the end. I also had a decision to make and I chose my happiness over waiting for you to love me more then you loved Edward."

As I stood there staring into Bella's eyes I saw something I have never seen before.

I actually saw her wanting me.

The only looks I ever got from her were ones that showed that she felt sorry for me.

This was so much different.

It warmed my heart in a way it shouldn't.

We couldn't stop staring at one another and I knew if I didn't get out of this truck right now something would happen between us.

Bella lifted her hand to place it on my face then say "Jake, I want you back in my life again. I need you back in my life again."

I finally came to my senses and took my hand off her face.

I swallowed back my feelings and said "I'm sorry Bella, but it has to be this way. We can't ever to back to what we had because you are still getting married and becoming one of them."

I reached over to open the door and got out of the truck when she yelled out "What if I didn't go through with the wedding or have Edward change me? Would you take me back in your life?"

I didn't want to look back because I knew she really couldn't possibly mean any of this.

She almost died when he left her.

When I left it just bothered her because she didn't have someone to talk to about things.

I had to be strong because she was still confused and in the end I know in my mended heart she was going to change her mind again because she was scared and nervous about getting married.

Right before I closed the door behind me I said "Bella we can't keep doing this to each other. You are going to walk down that aisle and marry Edward because he is the one that you love enough to give up everything including a human life. I can't and won't be the second choice when I know I can be someone else's first choice. Goodbye Bells."

I didn't even turn back to see what she the look on her face as I closed the door.

I finally got into my car and drove off and I wanted more then anything to go back and make sure she was okay.

As cruel as it may seem, I did this for my own good and I wasn't going to feel bad about it.

I made it home and decided that I needed to stay distracted so I walked back outside and got ready to phase.

Something kept bothering me though.

I can't lose focus on what I needed to do for my own protection.

I have to stay away from Bella no matter what happens because she was bad for me.

If she came near me again I knew it would be harder to resist her because she was the drug that I cleansed myself of.

I had been clean for a few months and to have a relapse would be the worse thing that could happen to me right now.

If I ever gave her any hope of us ever going back to what we once had then I knew I would setting myself up for a world of hurt.

I just couldn't live through that pain again because it wouldn't just destroy my heart.

It would destroy every part of me this time.

**Jacob has no idea the fury he has just unleashed in Bella because she wants him back in her life and she won't stop until she gets her way. Bella knows that Edward can't read her thoughts and Alice can't see visions when she makes a last minute decision so she is going to use that to her advantage. All I can say is there will be some lemons very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob has been patrolling all night and is so tired that he can barely keep his eyes opened. Once he falls asleep he starts to dream about the one person his heart wants...or so he thinks its a dream. Finally, there will be some lemons!**

**I do not own these characters (Only the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I could barely keep my eyes open from running patrols all afternoon until 2am this morning.

I promised Sam I would be back after I got a few hours of sleep because it was only fair I pull my weight now that I am back for good.

I still can't believe a girl caused me to run off like that.

Then again that one girl lead me to another girl who showed me what it was like to be appreciated and adored.

I missed Kelly and all I could think about was how incredible her lips always felt on mine.

Then I started to think about the way she made my whole body feel whenever we slept together.

God, what have I turned into?

All that has been on my mind lately was sex.

I guess once you experienced something like that it was hard to not want it all the time.

Damn these fucking teenage hormones.

I should take a cold shower before going to bed because I had such a hard on right now.

I'm so exhausted that I would just end up falling asleep then drown.

I set my alarm to wake up in 4 hours so that it would give me enough time to grab a bite then head back to meet Quil and Embry for patrol.

I left my sweats on because I never really wore any boxers underneath when I knew I was going to have to end up phasing.

It always eliminated carrying around the extra clothes that way.

I plopped down on my bed and before I knew it, I was dead to the world.

My mind was drifting off and I was dreaming again…

_I felt a cold breeze come across my face for awhile then it stopped._

_The cold sensation was replaced with something warm wrapped all around me._

_I was the one who was always warm but this was different._

_It was a comfortable presence._

_It made me feel at peace._

_It wasn't until I heard her whisper in my ear, just like the way she had whispered every night in my dreams that were about her, that I felt my heart pounding so hard I thought it would leap out of my chest._

_Hearing her sweet voice in my ear telling me how she missed me._

_How she missed us._

_Made me realize how much I missed her and us too._

_I felt her lips touch my ear as she placed her hands on my chest to make circular motions so that she could say the one thing that would make me feel complete again._

_As I heard her say "I want you to make love to me" I would always obey and begin to give her what she wanted._

_I turned her over onto her back to start kissing on her neck while I fumbled with her shirt._

_I would take my lips off of her for just a few seconds as I pulled it over her head and return my lips to pay attention to her breast._

_I reached behind her to undo her bra then remove it so that I could start kissing on her beautiful body._

_My lips would move back and forth so that I could suck and kiss on her nipples._

_I could hear her moan as she wrapped her fingers in my hair and started pulling at it as I begin nibble just a little at her chest._

_I was far from being done and she would always allow me to have my way with her._

_She kept pleading with me to give her what she wanted._

_I loved hearing her beg for me to make love to her._

_It always made me feel in control._

_I needed to get her even wetter and I knew exactly what it took to get her that way._

_I made a trail of kisses down to her stomach then I made my way to her panties which were blocking the one thing I wanted and would get._

_I slowly pulled her panties down as she lifted herself up enough so that I could pull them completely off of her._

_I heard her moan out my name as my lips touched her clit then I started to move my tongue around her folds._

_Her hips would buck up and I dove in even further with my tongue._

_God she tasted so sweet that I couldn't get enough of her._

_I could hear her moan out my name and it would get me even more turned on so I kept kissing, licking and sucking because I knew how much she loved this._

_Once she had a few orgasms, I would slowly make my way back up so that my lips were on hers and we could begin to kiss each other with so much passion you could feel her body heating up just like mine._

_Her hands began to remove my sweats and I always allowed her to remove them herself because she was always so seductive about the way she did it._

_It drove me insane that I would moan into her neck while I felt her hands reach to the front and grab my throbbing cock and stroke it._

_After a few minutes I couldn't fight off my urges anymore._

_I needed to be inside of her._

_I wanted to feel every part of her._

_I moved my fully erected cock so that it was near her entrance and I knew she was ready for this because I could hear her heart racing._

_I was doing this to her._

_I was the one who got her heart beating like that._

_She wanted me and there was never a doubt after I just had her body respond to me in that way._

_As I started to make my way into her there was a bit of resistance this time._

_I made my way into her wet, slick, tight core and she buried her face in my chest as I heard her whimper while she begged me to keep going._

_I slowly thrusted in and out as I made my cock completely fill all of her._

_I felt her nails digging into me as she was moaning into my chest "OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS SO UNBELIVABLE…Please…oh god…don't…stop…oh...god please….keep…going!"_

_I could actually feel the heat between our bodies get even hotter as she would lift herself up so that she meet each one of my thrust._

_The heat was so intense that I thought I was about to wake up from this dream because I was actually burning up._

_I started to push myself even harder then before and she would moan into my chest again then start to kiss my neck._

_I would get so turned on when she did that I began to go faster and harder._

_While I was pumping myself into her like that she took her nails then made scratches down my back as she dug them even further into me._

_All the sudden she lifted her legs to wrap them around me so that I could push myself even further inside of her._

_Everything she fucking did to me would turn me on even more that I would force myself into her so hard she would began to come undone from the pure ecstasy I was giving her body._

_Feeling her walls tighten against my cock over and over made me moan with her too._

_We were moving all over the bed that we started knocking down things all around us and it didn't matter because neither one of us wanted to stop._

_I couldn't contain the animal side in me as I pushed myself harder into her that I wasn't sure if I was hurting her because her moans were ones of pleasure and pain._

_If she wanted me to stop she was doing a pretty good job of hiding it from me._

_We were having a hard time catching our breaths from the things we were doing to each other._

_I felt myself getting ready for my release but I was scared to look her in the eyes because I knew as soon I did I would wake up from this dream._

_Just like I always did._

_I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed every moment of this._

_I leaned down to whisper in her ear "I love you" and she whispered back in my ear "I love you too."_

_That was all I needed to hear before I finally had my release and I could feel her walls tighten at the same time._

_I had a chance to hold her as we fell asleep in each others arms._

_I didn't care that any minute now something would wake me up._

_I wanted our lives to be like this forever._

_I wanted to make love to the one person who I loved more then anything._

_The one girl who stole my heart and I had hoped that I could steal hers too._

I finally opened my eyes to see my alarm clock laying on the floor and the time was…..

FUCK! I over slept!

Sam was going to chew my ass out literally.

I didn't even have time for breakfast and for the life of me I couldn't understand how my alarm clock ended up on the floor.

I knew I set my alarm but it never went off.

My lamp and stuff from night stand were laying on the floor too.

Strange, because I don't remember anything other then throwing myself onto my bed then crashing out from being overly tired.

As I was rushing around to get out of the house I froze for a moment.

What the fuck?

I just washed my sheets and pillow cases 3 times and I could still smell her scent but now it was all over my room.

I was going to have to move into Rachel's old room pretty soon because this scent was driving me crazy.

I ran out of the house and phased because I promised I would put in a full day of patrolling.

The time went by slow but maybe it was because I was starving and real tired.

I don't even feel like I got a few hours of sleep earlier this morning.

It was as if I never got any sleep at all.

The sun had finally set so Quil, Embry and I had phased back so we could go to Sue's house for dinner.

As we were walking in the woods I couldn't figure out why the guys were pointing at me while talking and giving me a weird look.

I finally got annoyed and said "What the hell is your problem? You have been chatting like a bunch of girls since we just phased back."

Quil said "Jacob when in the hell were you going to tell us you lost your virginity to that chick Kelly and that you were running late because you just had sex with Bella?"

What the fuck where they talking about?

I knew they would be able to read my thoughts because of wolf telepathy so I couldn't keep the Kelly part secret but where did they that idiotic idea about Bella from?

I looked over at the two of them and said "First of all, I didn't think I needed to advertise that I wasn't a virgin anymore because you jackasses can read my mind anyways and second I have never even touched Bella other then holding her to keep her warm in the tent?"

Embry answered back "Whatever you say Dude! Obliviously you have a death wish because Edward is going to kill you once he finds out you slept with his fiancé."

I snapped back "I never slept with Bella and if I did I am sure I would remember something like that."

I can't believe them.

They were losing their mind because I haven't done anything other then kiss her a few times.

I did have dreams every night that I would make love to her ever since I left La Push to get away from everything.

It baffled me that the guys could see those things when I was in wolf form.

I hollered back and said "Since when were we able to see what each other dreams about?"

Quil looked at me stunned and said "Jake the only thing we are able to see or hear are the things we have done or what we are thinking. We have never been able to see what each other is dreaming because that is your subconscious part of your mind that none of us have the ability to look at whenever we phase."

I stood there unable to think clearly.

Okay maybe I was the one beginning to lose my mind.

After these past few days maybe my dad was going to have to commit me for going crazy.

Embry came up behind me and said "Wow Jake! Those are some pretty deep scratch marks because they should of healed up by now. Obliviously, Bella was enjoying herself or you wouldn't have those up and down your back."

That was fucking it!

I couldn't have scratch marks because I didn't do anything.

I looked at the two of them and said "I must have gotten them when I was in the woods because I told you assholes nothing happened with Bella."

Quil said "You keep telling yourself that and maybe you will believe it but we got your back just in case Edward comes after you. Well actually, it looks like Bella has your back."

I was so pissed that I decided to head back home.

I couldn't believe those two fucking idiots.

I was in no mood for their games and this one was probably the cruelest one of all.

They knew I left town because I was devastated about losing Bella to Edward and because they were getting married.

I walked into the house to see my dad sitting in living room watching TV when he looked over at me and said "Are you feeling okay Jake?"

I looked at him a bit confused and asked "Why would you think I wasn't feeling okay ?"

My dad answered back "Because I heard you moaning for awhile this morning. It was almost like something was wrong and by the time I was able to make it out of my room you stopped so I went back to bed."

I had to say something because my dad was staring at me so I the only thing I could think of was "I must have been what I ate earlier that day and it made my stomach bother me."

I was a horrible liar but my dad seem to be content with my answer so I told him that I was tired from hardly getting any sleep and I was going to bed.

As soon as I made my way into my room I closed the door behind me and stood there with my back leaning against it.

How in the hell was this even possible?

I needed confirmation before I would even begin to believe what the guys were telling me.

It had to be a dream.

I remember my head hitting the pillow because of being so tired that I wasn't able to keep my eyes open.

I know people have sex when they are drunk and they can't remember it but was it possible to have sex with someone when you are so tired that you can't even remember it happening?

If it was even remotely possible that I had sex with Bella then why wasn't she here this morning when I woke up?

I was so pissed with her that I wouldn't have allowed myself to do something like that even if I ached for her.

She ripped my heart to shreds so how could I unconsciously have sex with her?

I went to lay down on my bed when I noticed something on my desk that I didn't even notice when I ran out of the house this morning.

There was a note laying there.

I wanted to read it.

But I was scared of what it might say.

I went to pick it up and it smelled just like her.

My mind was yelling at me to put the letter down but I had to know what really happened with us.

That is if anything did actually happen.

Which I highly doubt.

As I was opening it and read the first few sentences I felt my heart drop down to my stomach.

There it was.

The confirmation I needed was right here and I was holding the proof I needed in my hands.

I closed my eyes for a moment so that when I opened them to see what Bella had written I would be seeing the words that would make me rethink everything I have fought so hard to overcome.

_I looked right at the words that made me start to feel things that I hadn't felt for her in months: _

_**Jake,**_

_**I never thought that what you and I just shared would make me open my eyes and realize that I am making the biggest mistake of my life by marrying Edward. I'm sorry I had to leave a note but I had to go take care of something right away this morning. Please meet me around sunset on First Beach because I have something to give you.**_

As I laid back down on my bed I just realized I was now going to have to face the fact things were about to be even harder for me then it was before.

For the first time in my existence I have never been more scared of what a small, simple, hard headed girl from Forks was about to do to me.

I was about to walk into a world of hurt once again and I wasn't going in blind this time.

I was going in knowing I was about to be destroyed by something much worse then what any vampire could ever do to me.

She found her way to get back into my system and I didn't know how I could get her back out.

Especially knowing that I crave her now more then ever.

I tasted her poison and I wanted more.

The addiction was back and she knew how to get me to fall back into old habits.

How could I be so strong, yet so weak at the same time?

What happened to the bad ass who said he was over Bella and that he didn't want her in his life anymore?

I needed him back now more then ever because I can't go through that pain again.

I was going to need an intervention against my bad habit and hopefully the one person who could help me would come to my rescue before it was too late.

**I told you Bella was going to do anything to work her way back into Jacob's life and she is off to a good start. Just wait until her plan doesn't go the way she had expected it to go. Sometimes desperate times calls for some desperate measures and Bella will do what ever it takes to get her werewolf back. I promise I wasn't anyone's pyscho ex these ideas just come to me because I have a pretty damn good imagination. Hope you are enjoying this story and I appreciate all of your reviews, putting this story on alert, as your favorite story or me as your favorite author. You guys are the best readers ever!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob meets Bella at First Beach to only realize things between them are far from being over because it is just the beginning.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

As I sat in the same spot that had been the one place I would always go to get away from everything, my mind was going a million miles a minute.

It just baffled me how I couldn't remember actually having sex with Bella.

Maybe it was because I only had dreams about it since I knew it would never get to experience something like that with her.

I always imagined what it would be like to hold her in my arms and kiss every part of her beautiful body.

Trust me.

I wanted to remember.

God, did I want to remember what it was like since this might be my last few days on this earth considering I just signed my death warrant.

Cullen was going to eventually find out about this, if he already hasn't, then he would come to rip me to shreds for violating his only reason for living.

I sat there with only parts of the sun shining through the cave as it was setting and waited for Bella just like she asked.

Why was I following in her command again?

Hadn't I already learned what this girl has done to me repeatedly over and over without her having any repercussions?

I buried my feet in the sand while I placed my head on my knees so that I could close my eyes and listen to the waves crashing all around me.

I wasn't sure how long I had been waiting when I had heard her say "I didn't think you would show up."

I lifted my head to tell her "I thought about not meeting you but I had to know what the hell happened between us this morning?"

Bella made her way over to sit next to me then I heard her sigh and say "What do you mean you had to know what happened between us this morning?"

I had to be honest with her because as strange as it seemed I wasn't sure exactly what went on other then the evidence in my room, on my back and the note she left me.

I looked at her then said "Bella, I was so tired from patrolling that I thought I was dreaming."

Bella stood up so quick that the sand from her body got in my eyes as she snapped back then said "You thought you were dreaming about what happened earlier? How could you even think that was all a dream? You didn't seem like you were asleep when you all over my body forcing yourself so hard inside of me that I thought I was going to scream and wake up Billy. I gave you my virginity Jacob Black and all you can say is that you thought you were dreaming up all of this."

Holy Shit!

I took Bella's virginity?

I literally racked my mind because I was trying to recall everything.

God, why did I have to be so tired that I can't remember having sex with the one girl I had fantasized about all the time?

I could tell Bella was really pissed off with me as she stood there with her arms crossed waiting for me to answer her back.

I stood up because I wouldn't let her make me feel bad or turn this around on me.

I wanted to know what the hell she was doing in my room in the first place.

I stood next to her so that I could look at her and say "Hold up! Before you start getting angry with me I want to know why did you sneak into my room again and how did you end up in my bed?"

Busted.

Her attitude completely changed as she put her head down almost like she was ashamed about something.

As I waited for her to answer me back I noticed something was missing from her hand.

Her engagement ring was gone.

I knew it was there when I saw her hands on the steering wheel while we were in her truck.

Bella finally spoke up and said "I wanted to try to talk to you again so I climbed into your window then I saw that you were sleeping and I wanted to feel your warm arms around me just like when you held me in the tent. I crawled in right next to you and I just couldn't help but get closer. I guess I just got caught up in the moment that I found myself wanting you. After I whispered that I missed you and us you gave me that sexy smirk that would always turn me on so when I told you that I wanted you to make love to me you took control of my body and there was no way I was going to stop you."

I was stunned at the fact that I allowed myself to take control of her like that.

It finally dawned on me why I wasn't able to remember anything or at least why it makes sense I was still able to make love to Bella without even truly realizing it.

My animal part, the wolf in me, had always craved Bella even when I didn't want to be around her or want nothing to do with her because of all of the hurt she gave the human part of me.

The human part of me knows better.

That is the only part of myself that is able to push Bella away and knows that I need to protect myself from her.

I was the one who was sleeping but the wolf in me was wide awake and when Bella climbed into bed with me it took charge of my whole body.

It wanted what it was craving and it was lusting after Bella.

This battle was no longer against me and Bella.

It was against my human self and the wolf part of me that has the ability to take whatever it wants.

Right now it wanted Bella even though I knew she was bad for me.

I had gone without phasing for months and now the wolf in me wanted to make up for me locking it away.

I looked over at Bella then said "I am sorry that this had to happen like this. I had always thought that if you and I were going to make love it would be something I would always remember for the rest of my life."

Shit!

Now I am back to opening myself up for getting hurt again.

I need to just learn to keep my mouth shut because it seems to be getting me into a lot of trouble lately.

Especially in a lot of trouble with my heart.

Bella moved close to me again then reached out her hand to touch my face.

I closed my eyes because I knew that I shouldn't allow Bella to touch me because I didn't want to be held prisoner by her again.

Before I realized it Bella was inches away from me because I could feel her breathing on my chest.

I opened my eyes then looked down at her knowing that I wasn't going to be able to walk away from her so easily.

Bella whispered "Jake, I want to help you remember what you did to me. I want to help you remember how it felt to have your hands all over my body and have your lips touching in places that I have never felt so alive in my whole entire life."

Bella grabbed my hands then started to move them all over her body.

God!

I wanted nothing more than to throw her down on the sand, rip off her clothes and make her scream out my name in pleasure as I kept giving her exactly what she and I both wanted.

With all of the temptation Bella was throwing my way I had almost forgot why I came here in the first place.

I removed her hands off of me and backed away from Bella so that I could look at her then ask "What was it that you wanted to give me?"

Bella smiled at me and I knew.

I just knew.

I was about to get myself in to so much trouble with my heart again.

As she looked right at me with the same emotions from when we were in her truck I could feel my heart opening up little by little.

Damn her!

Why can't I resist her anymore?

I was the prey that she was about to swallow whole and I was going to allow it.

It was too late.

I had already relapsed.

There would be no time for an intervention because I tasted her and needed more.

I had to have more of her sweet, intoxicating poison that she gave me earlier this morning.

Bella took a deep breath in and then let it out to say "I had to leave this morning because I had to tell Edward I changed my mind and give him his engagement ring back. I told him that I couldn't go through with marrying him because I didn't want to be like them anymore and that I wasn't in love with him like I thought I was before."

Bella's voice sounded a bit sad but at the same time full of realization when she said "He will always hold a special place in my heart but he isn't the one that I want to be with anymore. After making love with you I knew that I was hiding behind my denial and I thought that my love for you wasn't enough. Jacob, I wanted you to meet me here because I wanted to give you something that I should have given you when we sat in your room talking about how I saw my future with you and how I wanted all of it. I wanted everything I saw in my vision while we were kissing on the mountain before you took off to fight the newborns."

I closed my eyes because I could feel my heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode.

She moved in close by me again then said "Jacob I am giving you all of me. I am giving you my heart, my soul and all of my love."

Bella response should have knocked me over from complete and total shock but it didn't.

Maybe it was because of what Alice had told me about Bella not going through with marrying Edward.

A part of me wanted her vision to be true but then the part of me that was use to being let down and disappointed believed it was just pre-wedding jitters.

But here was Bella standing right in front of me giving herself completely over to me.

I should have taken her into my arms and embraced this news because I had wanted nothing more then to have her admit she was making a mistake and wanted me instead.

For the first time, I found myself needing space from her.

I couldn't deal with this right now.

I had to walk away because I wasn't thinking clearly and knowing that my mind wasn't in the position to decide if this is what I really wanted I had to leave.

Before I started to walk away from Bella I looked at her to make sure she knew that it wouldn't be easy for me to do this but I had to.

I had to do this for me.

I placed my hand on her face then said the words that made myself realize that I had a battle within my heart to overcome and I needed some time.

As I saw Bella's pained expression she knew what I was about to tell her wasn't something she had wanted to hear.

With everything that was within me I said "Bella you don't realize how hearing you say that means more then you will ever know but things have changed. I am not the same person I once was before. You made a choice that didn't involve me and now you changed your mind because you realized things weren't the way you had thought they would be for you and Edward. I told you that I was better for you but being the stubborn, hard headed person that you have always been it was easier for you to fight off your true feelings for me then to face the facts. I could take you back into my life with open arms right now but then it wouldn't be fair to me because I am not sure if this is what I want anymore. I love you and I always have but now I need to think about if I am willing to risk my heart being handled by you again. I need time to think about everything because this is not your choice to make anymore its mine."

I took my hand off her face then started to turn and walk away when I heard her yell out "Jacob, I will be waiting for you. No matter how much time you need, I will be waiting until you realize the same thing I have and that is you want me in your life as much as I want you."

What the hell am I doing?

Bella just fucking told me she wanted to give every part of herself to me.

Then said she would wait for me so that I could see I wanted her in my life too.

Some how something inside of me knew this was the best thing for me right now.

I had to do this in order to take control of my life and until I could make a decision based on what was right for me distancing myself from her was something I had to do.

Taking Bella back just because she said she was ready meant that I would be giving into her like I always had.

This time I was the one who was going to decide if and when I was ready to take her back.

Maybe a part of me was worried that she would keep changing her mind back and forth so having her wait would prove that she could make a decision without changing it repeatedly before actually committing to something.

I wasn't stupid.

I knew Edward wouldn't just give her up like that so I had to be on my guard.

He was like a drug to her in the same way she was a drug to me.

Our addictions were different yet the same.

I was just trying to make sure she didn't relapse and go back to him before I even allowed myself to even be with her again.

If she did love me like she said she did then waiting for me would be the proof I needed to know that she meant every word she just said to me.

My choice would be simple.

Then I would finally know that I was the one she really wanted.

I would accept her back into my life as my best friend and eventually the woman who I would want to spend the rest of my life with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob has an unexpected run in with someone on his way back home from talking with Bella. **

**There will be a little citrus too.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I was almost home after my confrontation with Bella when I started to smell their scent.

I recognized that stench anywhere.

I had turned the corner where the treaty line boarders La Push and Forks when I saw them.

I slowly pulled over and realized that it was Edward and Alice.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why they were here.

Knowing that I might be in over my head, I sent a quick text to Sam warning him about a possible situation so he could get the guys to be on guard.

Before I could get out of my car, Edward made his way over to me and I knew this wasn't going to be one of those friendly heart to heart conversations we had in the tent.

He looked at me with an expression I was unable to read.

I knew he was reading my thoughts so he could pick up on everything.

I purposely tried not to think of what had went on with Bella considering it happened while I was sleeping but for some reason that was the first thing that popped in my mind.

Shit!

I was going to be ripped to shreds in a few seconds.

Before I could say anything Edward said "So it really was all her idea and you had nothing to do with it?"

Maybe the look on my face was a confused one but I gathered he realized I had nothing to do with Bella crawling into my bed on purpose.

I looked at him then said "No, I didn't because Bella said her love for me wasn't enough and she loved you more. I figured it was the right thing to do by backing down but she kept coming around wanting me to talk to her."

Edward asked "Are you telling me that you really don't want anything to do with her anymore?"

Who in the hell was he to ask me a question like that?

I snapped back "You know it is really none of your business what I do or don't want. Bella left you didn't she? So what if she did come running back to me and I wanted her, it has nothing to do with you anymore."

I'm thinking I may have slightly pissed Edward off by saying that because he was in my face when he said "It actually is my business because I still love her and I don't want her getting hurt especially by you and those other mongrels."

Okay, now he was really beginning to piss me off.

I got back in his face then said "First of all, I'm not the one who hurt her. If memory serves me correct, you left her all because you thought it was for her safety then she almost ended up killing herself by doing stupid shit so she could see images of you. I never set out to purposely hurt her and if I don't want Bella in my life then it doesn't concern you because that means maybe she can have a normal life with a normal boy. Besides, I am the one who got hurt the most or have you already forgotten how you made damn sure I heard that the two of you were getting married right before I went to fight the newborns."

That's right you asshole!

Now who is the one that looks like a piece of shit?

I was so fucking tired of Cullen that I really didn't care if the wolf pack tore him from limb to limb.

All the sudden he backed down.

Maybe it finally sunk in that lifeless corpse mind of his that I wasn't the one who started all of this.

He was.

Before I could get angry Alice made her way over to us so that she could talk to me.

Alice looked at Edward and I knew they were communicating in some unusual way that they didn't even have to say words.

Edward turned and walked away without any hesitation.

It was almost like he was scolded by Alice so he headed back to his car.

Alice stood next to me so that she could say "Jacob, you need to know Edward's only concern is Bella's happiness. He said when you and him were talking in the tent that you told him you could be better for Bella and give her the human life she deserves. It sounds like you are having doubts about whether she will go running back to Edward but I am here to tell you that it won't happen. She really does love you more than Edward and wants to be with you because she realized there would be too much she had to give up to be with him. I still can't see Bella's future which means you are still in it. Maybe you can't accept the fact that she chose Edward over you first but now she chooses you over him in the end. She is still human and is capable of making the wrong choices so maybe you are being too hard on her."

What Alice just said about Bella being human is right.

She wasn't going to be one of them anymore and it was her human right to make mistakes.

I begged her to stay human and now she is going to continue to stay that way.

I looked at Alice then said "Are you sure that Edward won't try to interfere with me and Bella if I did accept her back into my life?"

Alice's expression was one that she didn't have to tell me because I knew that Edward was going to be the one to back down now.

He was going to allow me to be with Bella so that I could keep her human and make her happy.

Alice told me that they were planning on going back to Alaska so there won't be any issues with the treaty being broken anymore now that they weren't going to change Bella.

As she walked back to the car I saw Edward sitting there staring at me like he was trying to read my thoughts one last time.

Instead of giving him something that he would want to run me down with his car, I exchanged my thoughts with me doing whatever I could to make Bella happy.

It was the least I could do considering he gave up and finally came to his senses I was better for her than him.

Sam and Jared made their way over to me in their wolf form and I told them everything was okay and that the Cullen's were going to be leaving soon.

Knowing that there would be no more leaches around for us to have to deal with was going to be good for us because maybe now we could have more of a normal life.

Without them being around there would be no need to phase.

There would be less patrolling which left more time for other things.

I had to get back home because tomorrow was the first day of classes in La Push High and I wasn't looking forward to another school year but I would be graduating soon.

When I got home I noticed Charlie's police cruiser in our drive way.

I wondered if he knew about Bella breaking off her engagement with Edward because I just found out a few hours ago.

As I made my way inside the house I saw Charlie talking to my dad about something rather serious.

Charlie looked at me then said "Did you have any idea that Bella called off the wedding?"

I wasn't sure if I should say anything so I played like I didn't know anything.

Charlie said "I am just worried that she is going to go off the deep end again especially after what happened the last time when Cullen left her."

I told Charlie that I wouldn't let that happen again and I would keep an eye on her.

My dad knew I wasn't good at lying so as soon as Charlie left he would be drilling me for answers because he had a feeling I was hiding something.

I excused myself to go into my room and I noticed her scent was still as strong as it was earlier that day.

I started to pick up the stuff off my floor when all the sudden it all hit me.

I could recall everything that happened with Bella.

I closed my eyes and saw what I did to her.

_My hands were all over her body._

_I felt her breast with my hands then I massaged her breast while I sucked on her hard nipples as she moaned my name._

_I made my way down her body with little kisses before I got to her core and I began to devour her folds with my tongue as I licked her until she begged for more._

_Her hands were entangled in my hair as she pushed my face into her so that I would be able to reach inside her even further with my tongue._

_Her moaning became louder as I started kissing my way back up until I reached her lips and I began to kiss her in a way that made her lose her breath that she had to pull away as she gasped for air._

_Before I knew it I was forcing myself into her and I felt her tense up so I pulled out then pushed back in a few times before I was able to break through._

God!

Now I remember taking her virginity.

_She kept begging me to keep going even though her walls were taking a while to adjust to my size._

_The way her nails felt as she dug them into me hurt a little at first but then it drove me wild that I began to thrust myself harder into _her.

_We both began to moan as she started to wrap her legs around my waist then lifted herself up as I was pushing into her wet, slick, tight core._

Holy Shit!

We had some pretty damn hot sex in this room_._

_I remember forcing myself into her so hard things starting falling as she continued to dig her nails into me and moan my name into my chest._

_I was starting to come undone so I had my face in my pillow so that I could let out a growl because the wolf in me was experiencing pure satisfaction from what Bella was doing to my body._

_Bella and I were moving all over each other as if we were trying to discover every part of our bodies that could be aroused by touching, licking and sucking._

_I could remember getting so close to my release that I leaned down and whisper in her ear that I loved her and to my surprise Bella said she loved me too._

_I was so overwhelmed that I came right away and I thought I would never stop because her walls continued to squeeze me while I stayed inside of her not wanting to pull out because I needed her warmth just like she needed mine._

_I finally pulled out of her then rolled over to my side while she laid there next to me._

As I opened my eyes my heart began to open up a little more.

Even if I try to pretend that I don't know if I want Bella it won't do any good.

She has always been the one I had always wanted and she will be the only one I will ever want.

After what happened these past few months I told myself that I didn't need Isabella Swan anymore because I was over her.

However, that was until I heard her tell me she would wait for me to realize I still wanted her in my life.

A part of me wanted to run over to Bella's house, climb through her window then tell her I needed her back in my life.

But I wasn't sure if I was really ready for this.

Would we even be able to go back to being Jake and Bells after what had transpired between us these past few months?

I wasn't sure it would be that simple because there was so much hurt and anger I still felt towards her.

I knew I had to move past all of that in order to take her back in my life.

I just needed to figure out a way to do it first.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jacob struggles with what he should do about Bella after talking with Alice and Edward. It isn't until he gets advice from one person who will make him see some things are worth the risk.**

**If you recognize a familar scene it was because I was watching all 3 of the Twilight movie's this past weekend.**

**Sorry for making this a short chapter but I wanted to update this story right before the stressful holiday season plus this is a little present to all of my readers and reviewers. You should have a chapter that is one that will make you happy instead of wanting to throw something at me for torturing these poor characters. That will be coming in the later chapters ;)**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I had finished cleaning up my room when I heard a knock at the door.

It was my dad wanting to talk to me about Bella.

I sat down on my bed while he made his way over to me and asked "Jacob what is really going on with the two of you? Are you the reason she called off the wedding?"

Dad knew everything about Bella because I was the one who told him she wanted to become a vampire after marrying Edward.

He also knew I was madly, deeply in love with her that I had to run off to get my life in order.

I looked over at my dad and said "Yes, I am the reason she called off the wedding but I honestly don't know what is going on with the two of us. I am so messed up right now that I can't even decide what I want to eat for dinner and you know how I love to eat."

My dad put his arm around me then said "Jacob, you have to make things right with yourself first before you can decide what you really want to happen with you and Bella."

I guess he's right.

I have to figure out my life in order to make any kind of decisions.

Especially life altering ones.

My dad left so that I could get ready for bed because school started tomorrow.

Where did the summer go?

I guess they mean what they say about time flies by when you are having fun and I had a lot of it with Kelly this summer.

That reminds me.

I need to look at my phone because someone tried calling me while I was talking to my dad.

After I checked my missed calls, I noticed Kelly tried calling me.

That's strange that I was thinking about her then she calls me.

I dialed her number and she seemed so happy to hear back from me.

We talked about how her senior year was going so far and that she is very busy with filling out college applications for all over the US because it was hard to decide what school to go to.

Halfway during our conversation she asked me what was wrong because I didn't seem like myself?

I explained to her that Bella called off her wedding then told me she would wait for me to decide what I want because she loved me.

Kelly seemed a little shocked at what I told her but then she said "Why do you sound so upset about her telling you those things? Don't you want to see if the two of you can work things out?"

I sighed then said "I thought that I would be thrilled to know Bella realized she wanted me all along but the truth is I'm scared of getting hurt all over by her again."

How sad was it that I was scared of a girl and how she could hurt me?

I have battled all kinds of vampires and wasn't ever scared of getting hurt or even possibly killed by them.

Yet, I can't battle my feelings when it comes to Bella.

Yeah.

I was really messed up in the head.

All the sudden Kelly said something so unexpected that I realized it was time to quit being scared of having Bella back in life again.

She answered back "Jacob, then allow yourself to let her back into your life a little bit at a time. If things don't work out then you have only invested a small part of your heart and not your whole heart like before. Don't spend your life being scared of getting hurt. Spend it trying to see if Bella really is the one that can love you the way you deserved to be loved. People change so give her just one more chance to prove herself to you."

For once in my life, I have to admit that I have been hiding behind this wall I put up to keep Bella away from me on purpose.

I only did it because it was for my own protection.

Now, I had to slowly take down that wall so Bella could make her way back over to me.

I told Kelly thank you for listening and giving me great advice.

She said to let her know how things go and I said I would.

Kelly has turned out to be such a good friend.

I couldn't even begin to thank her enough for how she helped fix me.

Kelly came into my life when I needed someone to help me fill that void Bella left from us not being friends.

Of course, that was my own doing.

I just didn't see how it would be possible to stay friends with someone when I knew they were intentionally going to do something to themselves that made no sense.

Once I came back home and got back into my real world again, things seemed different.

I was different.

One thing that was never different was my love for Bella.

Yes, I said I didn't want her in my life anymore and that I was over her.

That was all a lie.

A lie that I kept telling myself because it was easier then facing the truth.

Bella was the one I had always wanted.

She was the one who I fell in love with and I wanted more then anything to love me enough to want to be with me for the rest of her life.

Now it is finally possible for that to finally happen.

After hanging up with Kelly I realized I had to go over to Bella's.

She needed to know that there might be a chance for us after all.

It was going to take some time to let her completely back in because of everything that happened.

Bella had to understand and be patient with me or this wouldn't work.

I looked at the time and realized it was real late but I knew she had to be up.

I went to tell my dad that I had to take care of something but that I would be back soon.

Phasing would have gotten me to Bella's house sooner but I needed to run all of my thoughts through my mind before I got there.

I just had to make sure this is what I really wanted to do before I actually talked to her.

As soon as I got outside of her window I knew without a doubt that I was ready to give her another chance.

Give us another chance.

I looked around for some rocks so that I could throw them at her window to grab her attention.

It wasn't before to long she opened her window then I told her to back up so I could climb in.

After jumping onto the tree then making my way into her window, I realized it has been awhile since I have done this.

Before I could say anything Bella said "Jake what the hell are you doing here so late? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

We stayed at a distance at first then I slowly made my way to stand right in front of her.

As I stared into her eyes I saw her feelings for me and I knew they were true.

I placed my hand on her face and I felt a tear fall on my hand.

I always hated seeing Bella cry and this was killing me knowing I was the one who is making her this way.

I moved in even closer so that I could look even deeper into her eyes when I said "Bells, it is going to take some time but we can try to see if we can make _us_ work."

Bella's tears began to fall even more as she reached her hand up to my face then asked "Are you sure about this Jake? Are you sure I deserve a second chance?"

I took in a deep breath, let it out then answered back "Yes, Bells I am really sure about this and _we _deserve a chance to see if we can still make each other as happy as we did before all of this mess we created for ourselves that ended up turning our lives upside down."

I leaned in to give her a kiss because I missed those lips touching mine.

I literally felt the earth move when we had our first real kiss on the mountain and this time was no different.

As I pulled out of our kiss and gave her that little smirk of mine she loved so much I said "I have to go because school starts tomorrow and if I don't get home soon Billy is going to kick my ass worse then any vampire could."

There was that beautiful smile I had always loved to see on her.

I told Bella that maybe in a few days we could take our bikes out for a ride and she said that sounds like a good idea.

As I walked back towards her window I looked back and saw how happy she looked.

After everything we have been through this past year with Edward leaving her broken only to return back to claim her as his again, fighting Victoria and her newborns she created, all of this was so that we could help keep Bella alive and happy with a life she deserves.

I just hope that I have it in me to give her that life if things do work out for us.

I guess only time will tell.

And I had all the time in the world now that I wasn't fighting against Bella anymore because I was letting her back in.

Just a little at a time so I can ensure my hearts safety.

Once I knew it would be safe then I would be more then willing to hand it completley over to Bella again.

With no doubts.

No questions asked.

This would be all for the girl I loved more then life itself.

My Bells.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jacob and Bella spend the afternoon riding their motorcycles so they can work on fixing things with their friendship. Once Bella realizes she isn't the center of Jacob's world anymore, she will start to act out to get the attention she wants from her werewolf. **

**There will be a little bit of citrus too.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

It had been 4 days since I decided to attempt to salvage whatever was left of my friendship with Bella.

We were going to take our bikes out to where we usually would go to get away from everyone so we could be alone to talk.

I am not sure if time alone with Bella was really a good idea but I trust myself to keep guard of my heart.

Bella wasn't just going to be able to take my heart from me like she did before.

This was one condition that I made for myself in order to agree to allow her back into my life.

If she wouldn't have accepted my terms then I can't see how we could try to fix things between us.

Yes, it would be easier to leave the past in the past but then Bella would think how she treated and used me was okay.

It wasn't.

I still have scars that will never go away but most of the damage Bella did to me was repairable.

Bella finally showed up to my house with her bike in the back of her truck.

A part of me feels a little guilty for taking her bike to her house and telling Charlie it was hers but I did it to prove a point.

Also, I figured Charlie would get pissed off enough with her then maybe stop her from spending time with that leech because she hid something like this from him.

Needless to say, she hid a lot of things from him.

As I was coming to greet her she had a big smile on her face and I could tell she was contimplating whether she should give me a hug.

I decided to just tell her "Hey" then walked over to the tailgate of her truck so I could put my bike in with hers.

I still can't stop laughing at how impressed Bella is with my strength every time I do something that is beyond human nature.

She drove while I sat there trying to think of something for us to talk about.

The last time I was this nervous around her was when I went on that stupid double date with her and that Newton boy who I almost tore to shreds because he annoyed the hell out of me.

Before I could say anything Bella spoke "So Jake how was the first few days of school?"

Now she was sounding like a parent who wanted to know how their kid's day went.

I laughed then answered back "I guess it was okay considering I don't want to be there."

She just shook her head and laughed at me because it was my senior year so it should be fun.

We finally got to an area where we decided it would be a good place to ride our bikes so I went to get them down from the back of her truck.

It's funny because the last time we were here she fractured her wrist punching my face.

I couldn't help that I was trying to make her change her mind and she had to freak out when I kissed her for the first time.

I was helping Bella with her bike when I caught her looking at me.

It was almost like she was trying to undress me with her eyes but I didn't mind as long as she liked what she was seeing.

Once we got on our bikes we rode around for a few hours until it was starting to get a little dark out.

I told her we should head back to my house and I could make us dinner.

The look on her face was one of total astonishment when she said "You are going to really cook for me?"

I answered back "Well if you consider making sandwiches cooking, then yes I will be cooking us dinner."

I suppose that was pretty funny because we both laughed at my lack of cooking skills.

When we got back to my place I noticed a note from Billy on the kitchen table when I was making our dinner.

Apparently he was at a tribe council meeting and he wouldn't be back until later on tonight.

Bella walked over to me then said "You know I am really not hungry right now. Maybe we could do something to work up an appetite first?"

I don't think there were any words to describe what was going through my mind right now.

There is a pretty good chance my jaw was on the ground because this is not a side of Isabella Swan I have ever seen before.

I am not sure what has gotten into her but I had to remember why we were talking again.

It was because I told her we could try to be friends then see what happens from there.

I was getting ready to answer her when I had an incoming phone call.

Normally I would have just ignored it but I noticed it was coming from Kelly.

I looked at Bella then said "I will just be a minute."

As I answered the phone I noticed Bella's attitude change once she realized it was Kelly I was talking to.

Kelly was calling because she got accepted to the university that was her top choice and so was so excited that she had to call me right away.

I told her that was great and I was so happy for her.

Maybe when I told Bella it would just be a minute I might have neglected to pay attention to how long I was on the phone with Kelly.

After a few minutes I saw Bella start to walk towards my room and I decided that I had to cut my talk with Kelly short.

I promised Kelly I would call her back sometime next week because I had something I really needed to take care of.

I looked towards my room and I noticed that the door was slightly ajar so I went to see what Bella was doing in there.

I was halfway to my room when I noticed there was a shirt on the floor then lying next to it was a pair of pants.

As I was picking up the clothes off the floor I saw that there was a black lace bra then a matching pair of panties right by the door.

What the hell was Bella trying to do?

I had a hard on before I even pushed the door all the way open because my mind was racing at the thought of a naked Bella somewhere in my room.

I could smell her arousal and it was getting to me in a way it shouldn't.

She knew that we were trying to take things slow and now she was undressing for me.

Once I opened my door to go into my room I caught a glimpse of a beautiful, naked Bella on her knees motioning with her finger for me to come over to my bed.

Where in the hell is my will power when I need it?

I was still standing by the door staring at her knowing that she wanted me and apparently she wanted me in a real bad way.

I took a deep breath in so that I can let it out then say "Bells what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

She gave me a little devilish grin then answered "I told you that I need to work up an appetite since I'm not really hungry right now."

I refused to move from where I was standing so Bella decided to get off of my bed then walk provocatively towards me.

Fuck!

My dick is about to bust out of my pants any minute now.

Before I knew it Bella was standing inches away from me then grabbed my hand to place it near the opening of her core.

She moaned as she said "I know you can smell my arousal and feel how wet I am for you. Don't fight this Jake because you want me just as much as I want you right now."

God!

I hate when she is right.

This wasn't how I had planned on things going when I decided to start working on spending time together doing the stuff like we use to do.

Here I was, standing there with my hand on her realizing that I wouldn't be just giving her what she wanted.

I would be giving myself what I wanted too.

Before I could answer her back she had her hand unbuttoning my pants then placed it inside of my boxers so she could start stroking my dick.

Shit!

I was about to cave any minute because her hand was going to cause me to fall victim to her sexual urges.

Bella leaned in closer to me then whispered "Jake, I want you inside of me right now. Please Jake! I need you!"

How was I supposed to resist her while she was stroking me even faster than before and moaning as she was doing it?

Holy Fucking Shit!

I was getting so turned on by this and I knew she was too because her scent was driving me crazy.

I closed my eyes and thought about why I am allowing her to use herself in this way.

It was because my desire for Bella was so much more than it had been when I first realized I had fallen in love with her.

Maybe it was because I knew we had already had sex so what would be the point in denying myself the pleasure I wanted from her right now.

Was it wrong to allow Bella to throw herself at me?

Yes, probably.

It wasn't the ideal way to work on things between us but I am a typical guy who has wants and needs just like anyone else.

I mean, telling Bella to stop what she is doing to me would make me seem like I didn't want her.

Let me tell you, I wanted her.

I needed her so bad right now that I was about to cum in her hand.

After a few minutes of allowing Bella to pump my dick in her hand I finally said "Bella, unless you don't want me to do something that involves me making you scream out my name then you might want to stop what you are doing to me."

Bella didn't even answer me back.

She placed her lips on my chest and start leaving kisses on me then began to work her way up to my neck.

This was the same thing that fueled me when we were together a few nights ago and I knew exactly why she was doing this.

Bella wanted to push me into giving her what she needed and I was about to follow through with my threat.

One thing is for sure, she would get some pleasure but not in a way that would completely satisfy her.

I may be a push over but I am not naïve.

I already saw that she had planned on using herself or her body as a way to fix things between us so I would allow it.

Well, I would allow it just for a little while.

Before she even had a chance to realize what I was doing, I lifted her up and rushed over to my bed so I could lay her down while I was keeping myself from crushing her small frame.

How I managed to not break any part of her the first time we had sex is beyond me.

We looked into each other eyes and I saw how Bella ached for me to give her exactly what she wanted.

I started to lean down and place a trail of kisses along her neckline then make my way to her breast.

Her breathing was getting heavy from how I was turning her on.

The smell of Bella's arousal was so sweet and intoxicating that I had to try to stay focus on what I was doing.

I knew she was trying to get us to be closer again but I wasn't quite ready for that.

Does that make me an asshole for teasing her like this?

Probably.

If I allowed her to take control over me like she had before then I might as well throw in the towel now.

Bella's moaning was getting louder as I took my mouth and started sucking on her nipples.

After I had licked and kissed on her breast I moved back up so that I dick was at her entrance as I looked at her knowing she wanted this.

Bella was about to get what she had been aching for but it wasn't going to be in a way she would be expecting it.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear "Bella, do you want part of me" as I started to slowly push myself a little ways into her and stayed completely still while waiting for her answer.

She moaned then answered back "No, Jake! I want all of you in me!"

So I decided to have a little fun with her and drive her crazy in the same way she was doing to me.

I was still next to her ear when I whispered "Oh, so you want all of me like this" as I forced myself into her to completely fill her brim.

Her nails dug into my shoulders and I knew she was loving what I was doing to her.

As I pulled out then pushed myself into her a few more times I could tell she was about to have an orgasm from the sounds of her breathing so it was time for me to stop teasing her.

I completely pulled myself out of her, sat up then said "Bella, we need to stop because my dad will be coming home any minute now."

Of course that was a lie because I knew he wouldn't be home until sometime after midnight just like he does every time he had his meetings.

Bella was acting like a child as she sat back up then began to pout since she wasn't going to get the complete pleasure she was craving.

I scooted over to her so that I could place my hand on her face so that I could have her look at me.

I could see how disappointed Bella was because I wouldn't let her finish getting her release.

Yes, my dick was throbbing and I was going to need a cold shower as soon as she goes home but I did this to prove a point.

Of course it was a stupid way of doing things but I think I got Bella to see that I won't let her control me in the way she thinks she can.

I handed Bella her clothes so she could start getting dressed.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her body because it was so beautiful and she knew I was staring seeing how she was taking her time putting her clothes back on.

As soon as she finished getting dressed she sat down on the end of the bed and started to look down at the floor.

If there was something bothering Bella, she would seem distant and try to pretend everything was okay when it really wasn't.

I decided to ask Bella "Are you upset that I stopped things between us a minute ago?"

She sighed then answered back "That's part of it but I'm actually more upset about the fact that I thought you would have stopped talking to Kelly now that you and I are trying to work on things between us."

I guess I was a bit confused to why she would assume that so I asked "Why did you think that I would stop talking to Kelly?"

Bella looked at me when a sad look in her face when she answered "Because I stopped talking to Edward since I know that staying in contact with him would cause problems and make things harder to fix things between us so it just makes sense that you would do the same when it comes to Kelly."

It wasn't until Bella brought up how I still talk to Kelly to my attention did I realize why she was acting the way she was a while ago.

She felt threatened by her.

I touched Bella's face with my hand then said "Bella you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Kelly."

Bella got up from the bed then walked over to look out of the window then said "Jake, I know you love her too and you can't tell me that I have nothing to worry about because the two of you got real close."

I walked over to Bella and placed my arms around her so that I could say "Bella, I have feelings for Kelly and I am sure that I always will have some kind of connection to her since she meant a lot to me but you shared a lot with Edward too so I can't just assume you stopped loving him the moment you realized things were over between the two of you."

Bella turned around to look in my eyes and I knew she was pretty torn up over this whole situation.

She took a breath in then let it out to say "You are right about me still having feelings for Edward but I let him go in order to be with you so why can't you do the same with Kelly?"

A part of me wanted to tell Bella this was completely ridiculous but then I kind of see her point.

The only problem was, I didn't want to give up my friendship with Kelly.

She was the reason why I was able to be here with Bella right now and try to work on things between us.

Could I give up talking to Kelly?

Maybe.

Did I want to?

No, not really.

Was this something that I had to do to ensure I could move forward with Bella?

Sure it was.

I guess it all amounts down to whether or not I am going to go through with cutting Kelly out of my life the same way Bella cut Edward out of hers.

Bella needed to know that this was not going to be something I had wanted to do because my friendship with Kelly was something I really cherished.

Kelly wasn't toxic for me in the way Edward was for Bella.

Kelly helped me be a better person and learn to be compasionate again while Edward had made Bella do things to almost kill herself because she wanted to feel close to him again.

She can't compare the two because one was human the other one was a vampire plus one gave me new life while the other one was only capable of taking it away.

I went to wrap my arms back around Bella so that I could tell her "Bells, being friends with Kelly has been what helped me through those difficult times so for me to stop talking to her is something that I never thought I would have to do. If not speaking with Kelly will help us move forward then maybe I might consider it but I want to be clear about one thing and that is if it wasn't for her we might not be talking right now."

Bella pushed herself away from me and looked angry.

I wasn't sure why she was getting upset but she looked over at me then said "You didn't decide this on your own? So, Kelly was the one who told you to talk to me?"

I answered back "No I didn't decide this on my own. Kelly was the one who gave me advice about how I should give you a chance so I realized she was right."

If I had known how this would back fire I might have kept my mouth shut but then again I wasn't going to take the credit for me taking a chance with Bella after knowing how bad she screwed me over.

Bella snapped back "So does Kelly decide everything for you now or do you actually ever make any kind of decisions on your own?"

That was it!

Bella had just crossed the line with that comment and for what?

All because she was fucking jealous of my friendship with Kelly.

I was so pissed with Bella right now that I answered back in an angered voice "You know, maybe you should go home before I say or do something I will regret because you are wrong for trying to turn all of this around to make me seem like I don't have a mind of my own."

I was so mad with Bella right now I had remembered why I spent all of these past months trying to avoid talking or seeing her.

There was something about Bella that always lit a fire underneath me.

Her ability to push me over the edge was still conceivable.

Bella stormed off from my room then made her way out the front door.

Normally I would have gone to chase after her to try to make things right but I wasn't going to do it this time.

I wasn't in the wrong and I refused to let her make me feel that way.

All of this made me realized taking a few steps forward ended up pushing us a hundred steps back.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Especially when I have a very stubborn, hard headed girl who was hell bent on trying to break me sexually and at the same time try to get me to sever all ties with another girl all because she felt threaten by my friendship with her.

I went to go take a shower but I didn't need a cold one after all since that argument made me lose my hard on.

If this is any indication to what things will be like with Bella then I might not have to worry about my heart getting hurt.

I put my heart back on guard.

I'm not planning on letting anyone, especially Bella; break through especially when it seems she still is capable of hurting me.

I would rather have my sanity then lose myself to her again.

**Now that Bella expects Jacob to drop his connection with Kelly she believes he will actually go through with it just to please her. Jacob has no idea that Bella isn't through with trying to get her way with him and she will continue to test him in ways that might break him. Nothing is ever easy when it comes to the two of them so there will be more drama for these characters. That means there will be some unexpected visitors who will cause problems for them as they try to fix things.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella tries to make things right with Jacob but it ends up making matters worse for the two of them.**

_**Remember this is a Jacob and Bella story so no matter what obstacles I throw their way they will eventually find their way back to each other. **_

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

Bella hadn't talked to me all weekend so when she showed up at my school on Monday I was a little surprised.

Quil, Embry and I were on our way to Auto Shop when we stopped in the middle of the hallway because she was here to see me.

When I saw her standing there, I knew that she had something weighing heavy on her mind otherwise this could have waited until I was home for her to try to talk with me.

As I walked up to Bella I saw that she had a look that was a little bit hard to read.

If it were a game of poker I wouldn't want to play against her but then again I would be the stupid person who throws all of my chips in just to see what was in her hand.

Of course I knew she would reveal it was my crushed heart in her hand so I really didn't need to see anything.

Before I could ask what she was doing here I heard her say "Jake, I know you are almost done for the day but I just had to find you so that I could tell you something."

I stood there still a little upset with her but she made the effort to come here so I decided to see what was wrong.

Bella told me that she just registered for classes at the Community College in Seattle and the fall semester started in a few days.

I knew there was something else she had wanted to tell me but she was having a hard time getting the words out.

The bell rang and I saw my teacher standing outside the door waiting for me to come in so I told Bella that I would come over to her house as soon as I was done with school.

When I got into class I couldn't concentrate because I didn't know what this meant for us.

After our argument a few days ago was there even going to be an us?

I knew Bella had planned on going to college; well that was the cover up for her transformation into the vampire world but she had everyone thinking she was going to The University Alaska.

The time seemed to be going by slow as my mind was flooded with so many thoughts of Bella trying to go on with her life and I still had one more year of high school to go.

I guess I never looked at the big picture while I was too busy falling in love with and fighting for her to love me back.

Bella was older than me which meant she was already an adult and I was still an underage boy.

Well, an underage boy who looked like a man.

I told the guys that I would see them later as I made my way over to Bella's house so that we could talk.

Charlie was just getting ready to leave when he saw me pulling into the driveway.

I walked over to him and seemed pretty pissed off about something but I wasn't sure why.

As soon as I said "Hey Charlie! How's it going?"

He answered back in an angered voice "Well, it was going great until Cullen showed up so told Bella I was leaving to go over to your dad's house."

What the fuck?

Edward was here with Bella?

I could feel the blood boiling in my veins and I was worried I would phase right here in front of Charlie.

Charlie looked at me then said "Jake, you look like you want to rip apart something. Maybe I should stay here to make sure nothing happens between you and Edward."

I decided to lie to Charlie to get him out of here so I said "Don't worry Charlie. I won't do anything to upset Bella or destroy your house ."

The truth was I wasn't sure if I could handle myself around that damn blood sucker without wanting to strangle for lying.

I knew it would never be possible to keep him away from Bella because he couldn't stand the thought of her wanting to be with me instead of him.

Charlie drove away and I went inside the house so that I could confront Cullen to tell him that I was done with him interfering in our lives.

I made my way up to Bella's room Edward's scent was getting to unbearable that I was having a hard time breathing.

His odor was so repulsive that I never understood how we were able to work with them to fight off the newborns.

I got to Bella's room and decided that there should be no need to knock because she wouldn't be doing anything with Edward because she told him things were over between them.

As I opened the door there they were.

In each other's arms embracing one another not even noticing I was standing there just staring at them.

I knew damn well that son of a bitch could smell me and was reading my thoughts as I made my way up the stairs.

That asshole was doing this on purpose and loving every minute of showing me how Bella is still under his spell.

It was a few seconds before Bella realized I was standing by her door watching her and Edward then the flood gates opened up.

Of course!

Why wouldn't she try to cry herself out of this situation in the same way she would always do so that I could feel sorry for her.

I wanted to say something.

I wanted to yell at her.

I wanted to yell at Edward.

But I didn't.

Instead, I turned around and made my way down the stairs as I heard Bella yelling out my name.

I was almost to the door when Bella grabbed at my arm and tried to pull me towards her.

There was no way I could look at her because the tears were running down my face from the pain she caused me once again.

I thought I did such a good job protecting my heart against any further hurt from her but I was wrong.

This pain that I kept feeling every time Bella was around Edward would never go away because it was a reminder of how I still wasn't good enough to be the only one for her.

I would never be enough for Bella and it killed me.

Since I wouldn't turn to face her, Bella moved so that she was facing me then reached out to cup my face with her hands.

Our tears were matching each other's while we stood there staring at one another unable to speak.

I couldn't go through this again.

I barely made it out alive the last time and I knew this would be the end of me.

There was nothing left of my repaired heart now that Bella had ripped it out as I looked on while Edward had her in his arms.

As I was standing there I noticed that the stench I smelled when I first came into the house was starting to disappear.

Was it possible that Edward had already left and it was just me and Bella?

The only sounds in the house were our uncontrollable sobbing because we both felt we had lost something so precious.

Was Bella crying because she was upset about me walking away and taking whatever was left of my love for her with me?

I closed my eyes and asked the one thing I dreaded knowing the answer to but I just had to know.

In a low voice I asked "Are you planning on taking him back?"

Bella moved in closer never taking her hands off of my face so she could say "No Jake. I don't want him back because I want to be with you. I love you so much that seeing you walk away like that killed me an don't know what I would do if you took off like you did last time."

I leaned in so that my forehead was touching hers and said "Then why did I see the two of you holding each other like that when I walked in your room?"

It was quiet for a while before Bella answered back "Edward came over to tell me that he was leaving and he said he would always love me. I guess a part of me needed closure so I hugged him not realizing how it must have looked when you saw us."

Bella let go of my face then move back a little as she looked down at the floor then said "I did let him kiss me as he was telling me goodbye. I should have stopped him but it was just a quick kiss and I promise it didn't mean anything because you are the one that I really love."

I wasn't sure what to say to her as I stood there knowing damn well I had no room to yell at her for kissing him considering I tricked her into kissing me after I heard she was engaged to Edward.

No wonders why Bella was so confused.

Edward and I were pulling her in two different directions that she never had a chance to have time to breathe.

I'm not sure exactly why I chose to show some compassion towards Bella but I knew I couldn't treat her bad for being human.

She wasn't perfect and neither was I.

I moved over to where she was standing then pulled her into my arms so that I could hold her then say "Bells, it's okay! I'm not angry with you but I just can't help but be a little upset for seeing you with Edward like that."

Bella looked into my eyes and said "Jake, I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through these past few months."

I squeezed her tighter to lean down by her ear then say "I am not going to give up on us but you have to except the fact that I am not going to cut Kelly out of my life because she is my friend just like Leah."

Bella looked up at me then apologized about over reacting at the fact that I was still friends with Kelly because she was upset how I answered the phone while we were in the middle of our date.

Maybe I should have just text Kelly and told her I would call her back once my date with Bella was done but it didn't dawn on me Bella would get upset or even jealous.

After our little spat we pretty much made up, Bella told me that she was able to get into school at the last minute so she would be driving 2 times a week to take classes and still live at home with Charlie for now.

I told Bella that it was great she was going to take some courses at the Community College in Seattle and that we would still be able to see each other since we was living at home.

She smiled at me then said "So, when are you going to take me on another date?"

I moved in even closer to her then said "How about this weekend?"

Bella gave me that beautiful smile of hers then said "This weekend works" as she leaned in to kiss me.

It was getting late and since I would be going on a date with Bella soon I told her that I better get home before Billy grounds me then I can't go out this weekend.

Bella and I laughed at the fact that we still lived with our parents and we had to obey their rules until we moved out on our own.

Who knows, once I graduated from high school, maybe Bella and I would still be together then we could find a place of our own.

I didn't want to jump to far ahead to the future but I had a good feeling that things were heading in the right direction for us.

For once.

After I left Bella's house I arrived to mine to see that Charlie was still there watching football with my dad.

He asked me if I kicked Edward's ass out of his house and I laughed then answered back "No, he left on his own so I didn't have to resort to destroying your house."

It wasn't until Charlie said something that made me go from being in a good mood to wanting to hit something did I realize Bella was playing games with my heart again.

As soon as Charlie said "It pissed me off when I caught him in bed with Bella the other night."

I quickly excused myself to run outside so I could have room to phase because I have had enough of her lies.

How could she keep something like this from me?

Is this what she was trying to tell me at school right before the bell rang and I had to go to class?

Was she going to let Cullen comfort her every time we got into an arguement or she got pissed with me about something?

I felt myself getting ready to lose it when I saw an incoming text message from Kelly.

I looked at it and Kelly asked how things were going because I hadn't tried to call or text her and she was worried something might be wrong.

If she only knew what I was really dealing with.

Sometimes I wished I could share everything with her.

And I mean everything because I need someone I can tell all of these things to but I can't risk it.

I can't risk Kelly's safety because if she ever found out about the real world she lives in then her life would never be normal.

I decided instead of texting her back I would call so I dialed her number and once I heard her voice I began to calm down.

We ended up talking on the phone for over an hour and Kelly told me that she was flying into Seattle in two weeks because she wanted to surprise her dad for his birthday.

Kelly asked if I wanted to go with her to see him and I didn't even have to think twice.

I told her that I would love to see Mark again.

Kelly said once she got her car rental that she would pick me up on her way through and I could spend the weekend with them.

After I hung up the phone with Kelly I made my way back to the house and knew that I my actions might be fueled by anger but I didn't care.

Bella would not make a joke out of me or my love that I had been willing to give over to her again.

I had tried to be the best friend turned boyfriend and that ended up coming back to slap me in my face.

It was time to take control of my feelings again and let Bella deal with the consequences of her actions.

I had planned on avoiding Bella for awhile because seeing her would just set me off and I just can't deal with her right now.

Maybe things would never go back to the way it use to be for me and Bells but one thing is for sure if she really wants me back in her life then she would have to fight even harder for me then before.

**_A/N: Remember, I love to cause drama for my characters in all of my stories and my characters sometimes jump to conclusions so don't get upset with me yet. I promise you won't be disappointed once things work out for everyone in the end._**


	16. Chapter 16

**It has been almost 2 weeks since Jacob has seen Bella and he is waiting for Kelly to show up for their weekend getaway. **

**There will be some major drama and a fight that breaks out between two people.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

Jared and Embry were in the garage with me while I was waiting for Kelly to show up.

I was actually looking forward to getting away for the weekend and Mark feels like family so it would be nice to see him again.

The guys wanted to know what was going on with me and Bella since I hadn't phased in almost 2 weeks they weren't able to see into my mind.

They were dying to find out what the big fall out was all about and I told them it all had to do with that fucking blood sucker.

It wasn't hard avoiding Bella because I kept telling her I had to take extra shifts patrolling or that I had too much homework so Billy wouldn't let me go out.

I kept our conversations to a minimal of 5 minutes because any longer I would have surely lost it.

Eventually she would get the hint I didn't really want to talk with her right now because of what Charlie had told me.

It would be better to talk things out but I was just tired of being her door mat.

Was I acting childish?

Of course, but I didn't fucking care right now because I had hoped her guilt would eat her alive then she would confess to what she did.

The fact that she failed to mention Edward being in her bed was something that she probably thought I would never find out about.

If she wanted to keep secrets then I would keep my weekend away with Kelly secret from her.

Yeah, it was a bit immature to be this way towards Bella.

Again, didn't fucking care.

Billy said it was okay for me to go with Kelly and I told him under no circumstances he say anything to Bella because I didn't want her to know about it since it really wasn't any of her business.

I said that we would try to work on things between us but I never said we were a couple or committed to one another.

So I didn't think what I was doing was wrong in any way because it wasn't like I was going so that I could have sex with Kelly.

It wasn't like that for me and her anymore because I only saw her as a good friend.

I just wished Bella would understand that and not be so jealous.

Edward allowed her to be friends with me while they were dating so why was it okay for her to have me on the side but I can't have Kelly to talk to?

Kelly had send me a text an hour ago that she had landed in Seattle and was about to get her car rental then head over to pick me up.

Jared said I was crazy for keeping Bella at arm's length but I just told him it is exactly what she did to me with Edward.

There was a car pulling in and I saw Kelly smiling then I knew a weekend away with her was exactly what I needed because I had already starting smiling too.

She always brought out the best in me in the same way Bella use to.

I didn't even give Kelly a chance to get out of the car before I pulled her out into a big bear hug.

God, she always smelled so good.

It wasn't too long until I heard Jared clear his throat and I led Kelly over to the garage so that I could show her my latest project.

I knew Embry and Jared wouldn't be staying much longer because it was their turn to patrol so they told me to have fun while they winked at me.

Kelly just laughed because she saw them and I felt myself actually blush from embarrassment.

After they left I told Kelly that I had promised to give her dad something I never use anymore and I wanted to bring it with us.

Kelly was standing behind me when I reached the top shelf to grab the part that I was going to give to Mark when a canister with oil fell and splattered all over us.

I almost thought Kelly was going to kill me at first because she was all dressed up but instead she just commented about me not lighting a cigarette near her.

I kept apologizing to her and she said not to worry about it but that she was going to have to change her clothes because the oil look wasn't in season this fall.

That is what I loved about her!

Everything wasn't a big deal and if it was she just acted like it didn't bother her.

Kelly went to grab her luggage then asked if she could use the shower because it would probably be a good idea to wash the oil out of hair.

Once Kelly got into the shower I decided that I would look for something to try to clean off the oil on her clothes then I realized my good clothes also needed special attention.

I removed my shirt and pants so that my boxers were the only thing I had on at the moment.

There was another dress shirt that I could put on and I knew I could dig up some nice pants somewhere in my room.

I heard Kelly yell out to me that she forgot to pack her blow dryer and asked if I had one she could use.

Rachel and Rebecca had one in their old room so I told Kelly that there should be one on the dresser if she wanted to go in there and use it.

I was having a hard time finding my dress pants in my messy room and I knew I had to look nice because we would be meeting Kelly's family at the restaurant to surprise Mark.

As I was digging around in my closet I had finally found my pants when I heard a knock at the door.

I quickly threw on my pants and was trying to button them as I reached for the door knob to open the door.

My pants weren't completely zipped or buttoned up when I saw her standing there.

I hadn't even heard her truck pulling in because I was making noises from dropping things in my closet trying to find these stupid pants.

I stood there starring at Bella when all the sudden I heard "Jake, do you think you can run out and grab my other suitcase because I forgot I packed my dressy clothes in that one."

The look on Bella's face said it all.

I was almost scared to turn around because I had a feeling what got Bella to make that face wasn't just the fact that Kelly was here it was because she had just gotten out of the shower.

As I slowly turned around I saw Kelly standing in the living room with only a towel wrapped around her and here I stood with my pants undone.

Yeah, I would say this had to have looked pretty bad.

Before I could try to explain myself, Bella forced her way past me then said "Is this why you have been avoiding me? Since when did you and Kelly get back together?"

Kelly made her way over to where Bella was standing then said "I was just visiting my dad for the weekend and Jake was coming with me to surprise him for his birthday. We aren't together Bella and I know this doesn't look good but nothing happened. I swear!"

Bella moved in even closer to Kelly then said "Well that is where you are wrong because something did happen. You stole Jacob's heart away and now he is having a hard time giving it back to me."

I couldn't believe this.

Bella was getting upset with Kelly for me falling in love with her too.

Does Bella not realize it was the same thing that we just went through when she had been in love with me and Edward but loved him more?

Yes, I did fall in love with Kelly after she healed my heart but it would never amount to the love I have always felt for Bella.

I knew I had to do or say something because Kelly was innocent and had nothing to do with me having a hard time giving my heart back to Bella.

Before I could say anything else to Bella, Kelly did something I didn't know she was even capable of doing.

She got angry.

Very angry.

All the sudden she glared at Bella and in a angered tone said "Well, if you hadn't ripped his heart out the way you did then maybe he wouldn't have a hard time giving it back to you. What makes you think I am the reason he doesn't want to be with you? Have you even thought about how you destroyed him? I was there to pick up the pieces of what was left over from his broken heart and trust me there weren't many pieces left because you took everything you possibly could from him. You weren't there to see his pain or hear how much he hurt when you chose that other guy over him. I was! I was the one who helped him cope with the mess you left him in. So, don't you dare try to place the blame on someone else because you are the one who caused all of this to happen not me."

Kelly turned and walked into my room while Bella stood there not saying a word.

Hell, I couldn't even say a word because I was speechless from what Kelly just said to Bella.

I guess it is true what they say about the truth hurting because Bella looked like she was hurting pretty damn bad.

I wasn't sure who I should try to comfort because I knew Kelly was pretty furious with Bella right now but Bella was in pain from hearing those harsh words.

Bella still appeared to be in shock over what just happened and didn't even look like she was even breathing so I asked "Bells are you okay?"

She shook her head yes then in a low whisper said "I better go now so that you can leave with Kelly."

As Bella was leaving I just had to ask her the one question that was making me sick just thinking about it.

I had to know why she would sleep with Edward after she said she was over him.

I was able to clear my throat then say "Bells, can you please tell me why you resorted to sleeping with Edward after the argument we had the day you stormed out of here?"

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes then answered back "Jake, I never had sex with Edward. You were my first and I haven't been with anyone else but you. Why would you think that?"

I was confused so I said "Well, Charlie was still at my house after I had come back from talking with you. Charlie told me that he was pissed because he walked in on Edward in bed with you a few nights earlier and I assumed you were having sex with him."

Bella looked down at the floor then said "I had left the window opened hoping you would sneak into my room in the middle of the night so we could talk but to my surprise I heard Charlie yelling and when I woke up I saw Edward lying next to me fully clothed. I couldn't really explain to Charlie about how Edward use to sneak into my room every night so I told him that I had let Edward in so we could talk. Edward said Alice saw a vision of me upset and crying so he had to come check up on me but I told him I was fine and he had to quit trying to interfere in my life. When you saw me in my room with him he said that would be the last time he ever came back because he knew I wanted to be with you and he had to learn to accept it no matter how much he hated it. I was going to tell you but since nothing really happened with Edward I didn't want to mess up our progress."

I went over to stand next to Bella then said "I guess I jumped to conclusions kind of how you just did except you showed up when Kelly and I were partially dressed. Bells, I promise that nothing happened other than the fact that I spilled oil and it got all over our clothes so Kelly had to take a shower then I had to change my clothes. Believe it or not, the thought of me sleeping with Kelly never crossed my mind once. I told you she is just a good friend."

Bella lifted her head to look at me with her eyes all swollen from crying and said "I just want you to know I will be home waiting with my window open if you decide to come over to see me once when you get back from your trip."

Without any hesitation I moved in close to Bella then reached my hand out to place it on the side of her face then say "Bells, you know I love you but why does it have to be this hard?"

Bella looked at me and answered "I don't know why things have to be this hard Jake but after hearing those things about myself I realized Kelly is right. She is right about all of it. I expected you to just take me back and forget about how I hurt you. I want you to promise you will do something for me while you're away for the weekend."

I looked at her knowing how hard it was for her to finally realize the truth about herself and asked "What do you want me to promise you Bells?"

Bella reached out to grab my hand so that she could hold it while looking into my eyes then said "I want you to spend the weekend not thinking about us and have a good time. I remember what it is like to be pulled in two different directions by two people you love and I don't want that for you. You deserve to have a break from everything and I know once you get back you will be able to decide if you still want me in your life as a friend or something more."

My hand fell off of Bella's face while she let go of my hand then walked out of the door.

The right thing to do would have been to chase after her but I didn't.

Instead I stood in the living room unable to move as I watched Bella drive off.

There were no words to describe the emotions that were running through me at this very moment because nothing had prepared me for what had just gone down in my living room.

I went into the room and saw Kelly starring out of the window so I walked over to her to see if she was okay.

Kelly turned around then said "You know Jake, I am better then okay. I have never told someone off like that and it felt good. I am so sorry that I blew up at her like that and I hope I didn't make any more problems for the two of you."

I smiled at Kelly then said "Actually, you didn't cause any problems because you ended up helping us out instead."

Kelly had a confused look on her face when she asked "What do you mean I helped you?"

The smile on my face got even bigger when I answered her back "Thanks to you, Bella finally realized what she did to me and knows it was wrong. Before she just kept telling me that she didn't mean to do those things but I never really felt she truly understood what she had put me through. After you telling her about what she did to me Bella knew how bad of a mess she actually left me in. Kelly you have no idea how I waited for her to open her eyes the way she did. I can finally allow her back in my life like before and know this time she won't take me for granted."

Kelly knew that I wouldn't be joining her after all because of the fact I always do the right thing which means go to Bella and tell her I want her back in my life in every way possible.

She reached over to hug me then say "Jake, you need to fix things between you and Bella while you still can. Bella might have come off as a little jealous but she is a woman in love and I know that her love for you is real. Why else would she try to start a fight with me over you?"

I laughed at Kelly then made one of my smart ass remarks "You know I would have loved to see the two of you battle things out."

Of course she punched me and told me I was a jerk but laughed while she said it.

She wished that I would be joining her but understood my reasons for staying.

Kelly finally got dressed and told me that she hopes things work out so that I can finally have the happiness I solely deserve.

As she drove off I knew it was time to completely straighten out this mess with Bella.

I would start by showing her that there is no one else other than her who was going to have my heart.

It was finally time to stop protecting it and let it feel what it has been feeling for quite some time.

My heart was ready to love Bella in the same way it had loved her before.

The only difference was I would be getting all of her heart as I was giving mine over to her.

**I am sure a lot of you would have liked to have read about a physical fight between Bella and Kelly but I thought the harsh words that were said would be enough. I promise there will be some lemons real soon and there is more drama to follow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jacob runs over to Bella's house to tell her how he really feels about her.**

**There will be lemons in this chapter!**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I left my dad a note to let him know that there was a change of plans and I wasn't going out of town with Kelly after all.

Knowing that I was about to tell Bella that I can finally be with her made me more nervous than I thought it would.

We were going to be together and it was something I had always wanted but never knew it would ever happen.

I have been in love with her ever since we started spending every single day together after school fixing the motorcycles that I thought were nothing but scrap metal.

The funny thing was as I was fixing those bikes I had fixed Bella's heart and I could tell she was starting to feel something for me.

She was just too stubborn to admit it.

Driving to Bella's house seemed like it had taken forever but once I got there my heart began to pound so loud I could hear it in my eardrums.

My palms were sweaty and my mouth felt dry.

This wasn't like me to be this way around Bella but then again so much has changed these past few months so it was like we were starting all over again.

Maybe it was best that we both saw it that way because that meant the past was in the past and now we were going to focus on the future.

I had pulled into the driveway and saw Charlie walking out the door with a surprised look on his face.

As I got out of the car to walk towards Charlie he said "Jake, I thought your dad said you were going out of town for the weekend?"

"I had planned on it but I realized there was something I have to take care of with Bella that is more important than going out of town for a few days" answering Charlie back.

Charlie put his arm around me then said "You know Jake, I have always thought of you as a son so you know you have my blessing…right?"

I gave Charlie a half smile then said "So you saying it are okay for me to be with Bella?"

Charlie cleared his throat and responded back with "When you say be with Bella, I hope you are meaning dating her. Now if you are going to _really_ be with Bella then I hope the two of you would take the proper precautions…."

I had to cut him off right there because having the sex talk with Charlie was not something I hadn't really wanted to do especially knowing I was about to go inside and show Bells how much I love her.

I put my arm around Charlie and said with an assuring voice "Don't worry Charlie because we aren't planning on making you and Billy grandparents any time soon."

The look on his face was priceless but it got him to stop talking right away.

Charlie took off then I made my way to the door and knocked but Bella didn't answer it.

Maybe she was upstairs in her room so I decided to sneak up stairs to surprise her.

As I was almost to the door of her room I heard something so disturbing that I thought I would need earplugs to drown out the sound.

I slowly pushed the door open as I saw her sitting at her desk doing her homework while trying to hold a note as she was listening to her IPOD.

Her singing was so out of pitch and I wanted to stab something in my ears but here I stood with a big smile on my face because I knew this girl was all mine.

God, I love her so much!

Terrible singing and all.

I made my way to stand right behind her knowing that any minute she would be able to smell my scent and know I was in her room.

It didn't take too long for Bella to close her book, put her pen down, pull out her earphones then say "Jake?" as she slowly turn around to see me standing there smiling right at her.

The tears began to form in her eyes as she stood up from her chair to walk close to me because she seemed to have a hard time believing I was here.

Before I could say anything Bella asked "I thought you were supposed to be with Kelly?"

I moved in to close the distance between us so that I could place my hands on her face then say the words I have been dying to say to Bella since I realized there was nobody else but her.

As I was looking deeply into her eyes I could feel my body heating up from the way my heart was beating.

I felt like I was on fire.

The way my heart was pounding in my chest I almost thought it was going to explode any minute now.

Here we were inches away from each other and moments from getting what we both had wanted all along.

I finally got up the nerve to say "Bells I decided I don't want us to be just friends..." I had to clear my throat from me beginning to get choked up from all of my emotions to finish saying "I want you to be the one I get to spend every day of my life loving."

The look on Bella's face showed total disbelief.

It wasn't too long before Bella started crying because she just realized we are finally together and I wanted much more than a friendship with her.

The words "Jake now that I have you back in my life I will never take you or anything you do for me for granted because I love you more than you will ever know" coming from Bella was something I honestly never thought I would hear.

Her love for me had always been hidden since she felt telling me wouldn't matter because it wouldn't change anything.

Now it had.

Everything that has led up to this moment made me realize all of the pain and suffering I went through was for this one girl.

The one girl who I had vowed to keep fighting for until her heart stops beating.

Her heart would keep beating and it would only beat for me.

Without any thought I leaned in to kiss Bella and she kissed me back with so much urgency.

I reached over to pick up Bella and her legs found their way around my waist as I carried her towards the bed.

While Bella still had her legs around me I gently laid her down on her back so that I was on top of her.

Our kissing got more intense as our hands started moving all over each other to remove our clothes.

I really didn't want to kill the moment but I had to stop right before Bella pulled off my boxers to say "Um Bells, I didn't bring anything with me to use for what we are about to do and I kind of promised Charlie I wouldn't make him a grandpa."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Bella yelled out with a surprised tone in her voice.

I answered back "Well Charlie stopped to talk with me before he left and he kind of mentioned if you and I were going to be doing certain things he hopes we take the proper precautions."

Bella sat up with an embarrassed look on her face while shaking her head then said "I can't believe Charlie talked to you about that but at least he didn't tell you to not do anything with me or he would kill you."

I started laughing at her comment then Bella told me that she decided to take a few precautions herself to ensure there wouldn't be a chance of her getting pregnant.

The thought gave me the chills but at least she was thinking straight and did something to prevent getting knocked up by that blood sucker then again I didn't even know it was possible to get pregnant by a leech.

Before I could say anything Bella reached over to wrap her hands around my neck so that she could pull me into her then we began to kiss again and I lost all train of thought.

We found ourselves lying back down on her bed as Bella had removed my boxers I heard my phone going off several times while it was on vibrate.

I knew that I didn't want anyone to disturb us so I had left it on vibrate but for some reason it kept going off.

Bella stopped kissing me to tell me maybe I should answer it and I told her there was nothing more important than being here with her right now.

Besides, if it were an emergency Jared and Embry were on patrol so they would be able to handle things on their own.

After a few minutes the phone stopped vibrating so Bella and I continued undressing ourselves.

As we laid there staring into each other eyes I knew that this was really going to be the first time we truly made love.

I was even more nervous than I have ever been while being alone with Bella.

The first time we slept together wasn't ideal because I really wasn't awake for it and the other time I was just being mean by teasing her so that was just a few minutes that we had sex before I cut her off.

That was probably one of my dumbest ideas ever because using sex as punishment was more punishment for me because I was the one who was left with blue balls.

Bells knew there was something wrong so she asked "Jake we don't have to make love right now. Just being here with you is enough for me."

I leaned down to kiss her then removed my lips from her to say "Bells I do want to make love to you it's just that I want this to be special because we are finally together."

Bella placed her hand on my face then said "Jake every moment with you is special."

It was then I realized why I fell back in love with Bella all over again.

I thought Bella was heartless when she was destroying my every reason for loving her but she really wasn't.

All the bad things I felt towards her, the anger that raged in me was because I didn't understand what she was struggling with.

I pushed her too far and she chose wrong.

She picked Edward over me because she believed he was the one she wanted to spend an eternity with.

If I hadn't ever taken off like I did then maybe I would have saved us from all of this pain and suffering I put us through.

Eventually she would have figured out Edward was wrong for her and came back to me but I didn't wait like I said I would.

I ran out of patience and the hurt I felt from all of this is what made me run off in the first place.

The bad part about all of this was that I was just as responsible as her for damaging my own heart.

I knew when Bella first came to my house in her fragile state I was dealing with someone who was vulnerable.

Truthfully, I should have known better then to actually expect her to instantly fall for me.

She needed a friend not another boyfriend but here I was thinking I knew what was best for her.

I was the one who put that little bit of hope into my heart and from there that hope grew into determination and I kept telling myself I would eventually win her love.

All the blame shouldn't have been on her yet I made it be that way.

As it turns out, I am just as hard headed as her so maybe that's why we fit together so perfectly.

I found myself covering Bella's entire body with mine as I placed kisses down her jawline then found my way to her breast.

Her moaning was letting me know she was enjoying what I was doing to her as I took my tongue and began to lick then suck on her nipples.

Bella had her hands wrapped in my hair as I began to kiss on her and I could feel her body heating up.

I was causing her body to heat up from turning her on and I wanted to pleasure her in a way that would leave her breathless.

I began working my way down to her core because I wanted to taste her arousal because she smelled so sweet.

My mouth found her folds then I started tasting every part and I couldn't get enough.

As Bella became more aroused so did I because it was driving my wolf senses insane to the point my tongue was moving all around between her clit and folds and she came so hard that her body was shaking.

"Oh God Jake!" were the words she moaned as her last orgasm ripped through her body and I knew it was time to give her what she wanted.

What we both wanted.

I made my way back up to her so that my lips were on hers and I felt Bella's hips buck against me as she was hinting she wanted me.

Bella's hand made its way down to my throbbing cock as she placed it towards her opening still trying to get me to go inside of her core.

"Please Jake! I want you to make love to me!" Bella pleaded as she kept her hand on my fully erected member to let me know she was ready.

I leaned down by her ear and whispered "Bella I fell in love with you the moment you came to me for help to fix those motorcycles and your heart. I will never love anyone else the way I love you because you are everything to me."

I lifted my head so that I was looking at Bella and her eyes were full of her love for me.

The tears that fell from her eyes were because she knew we had finally made our way back to each other.

Just the way Jake and Bells were destined to.

Bella looked deeper into my eyes as she said "Jake I want to be the one who gives you everything your heart desires. I want a full life with you and to eventually be your wife and the mother of your children so that I spend the rest of my life reminding you that I am the fortunate one that gets to spend the rest of my life with the man I love more than anything."

Without exchanging any more words I slowly entered her as she gasped.

Our lips were touching once again as our movements became more intense from me thrusting myself into her.

For the first time, I actually knew what it felt like to really make love to someone and there was nothing that could even compare to this moment.

I started to force myself harder into Bella as she moaned out my name because I knew she wanted more of me and I would give my Bells anything she wanted.

I moaned into Bella's ear "God Bells! You are so fucking wet."

Bella leaned into my ear then said "It's because you get me this way Jake! It's all for you!"

God!

I was so turned on that I forced myself into her so hard that she dug her nails into my shoulders trying to hold on knowing I was taking her into her next orgasm sooner than she expected.

I could feel her walls tightening around my cock as I pulled myself out then thrusted back into her so hard her grip on my shoulders got so tight there was no space between us.

"Fuck Jake! Oh….fuck….I…can't….take this….much…longer…I'm going to…..cum….oh…my fucking…..GOD!" Bella yelled as I pushed in even further than before because she wrapped her legs around my waist while lifting herself up to meet each one of my thrusts into her.

She came all over my cock and the warmth was too much to bear that I was about to cum too.

Bella was trying to get me to stop for some reason so I refrained myself for a moment.

I moved aside and before I knew it she moved her way to be on top of me.

Bella began to straddle me and before I had to chance to say anything she positioned herself so that it was easier for her to slide down my cock.

My head fell back as she began to ride me by slowly pulling herself up a little ways then slamming herself down so that I would know that what she had been doing to me was far from being over.

"Damn Bells! You have no idea how fucking good that feels!" I moaned from getting so turned on by the way she was grinding herself into me.

Bella moved her hips in ways I never thought was possible.

I found myself gripping onto her hips because I had to hold on to something because I lost all self-control of my body.

I have never felt anything like this in my life and I wasn't sure how to handle what Bella was doing to me.

Bella took her hands and began massaging my abs while moaning because I started to lift myself into her as she continued to grind herself even harder than before into me.

I could tell we were both close to our climax because of how her body was starting to shake and our breathing was becoming more rapid.

Bella leaned down into me as she kept riding me hard and she started kissing on my neck as I pressed her hips down even further because I felt myself ready to let go.

Bella lifted her lips so that she could press them against my ear then say "I love you Jake."

I turned towards her to say "I love you too Bells" as I began to have my release inside of her walls for what seemed like forever.

After a while Bella began moan out my name her walls tighten around me once again and I felt her coating me and her scent was already starting to get me aroused.

She placed her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her because I wanted to still feel close to her.

There were really no words to describe what just happened with Bella.

My Bells was lying here with me and I couldn't stop smiling knowing we were finally together.

Nothing would ever be able to come between us again because our bond was unbreakable.

We were almost ready to drift off to sleep when we heard knocking at her door.

It was so loud that there was no way you couldn't hear it all the way from upstairs.

Bella was trying to find her clothes so that she could get dressed to go see who was at the door.

Before she left the room she smiled at me and I knew there was no doubt this is how it was always going to be for us.

Every day would be like this for the rest of our lives and I couldn't wait until the day I could give her everything she ever wanted.

I quickly grabbed my clothes so that I could get dressed to make my way downstairs too.

As I pulled on my pants I remembered that my phone had been vibrating like crazy earlier so I looked to see who tried calling me.

I noticed there were 17 missed phone calls from Embry and I wondered what could have possibly been so important he would have to call that many times.

When I made my way to the living room I saw Bella standing there talking with Sam and Paul.

I walked over to where they were standing to ask what was going on.

Sam had a very concerned look on his face and I knew what he was going to tell me wasn't something that I really wanted to hear.

Sam moved passed Bella so he could say "Jake we have a situation that needs your immediate attention back at your house."

My heart sank because the first thing I thought was it was Billy and something must have happened to him.

"Is it dad?" I asked almost hesitant to hear Sam's answer.

Sam took a deep breath in and let it out to answer back "No it has nothing to do with your dad. It actually has something to do with your friend Kelly."

All the sudden I was confused because I wasn't sure why this emergency had to do with Kelly.

So I asked Sam "What do you mean this has to do with Kelly?"

Nothing could prepare me for what Sam was about to tell me because I have already been through so much shit these past months I thought nothing could possibly be so bad that I couldn't handle it.

I was wrong.

Sam spoke with a stern voice then said "You friend Kelly knows about us!"

"How in the hell did she find out?" were the words that came out of my mouth because I didn't understand how this was even possible because I never spoke to her about anything that went on in my world.

Sam told me to calm down then said "Jared and Embry were on patrol when they noticed a scent so when they followed it then found out it was Emmett and Jasper hunting past the treaty line. There was a little disagreement and Embry wasn't able to control his temper so he phased then chased after Emmett while Jared and Jasper tried to get them to stop fighting. Emmett started fighting with Embry so Jared was trying to break it up but he lost his temper and ended up phasing too. Everything happened so fast and it wasn't until they heard the breaks on the car did they realize someone must have seen what had just taken place. They had no idea they had gotten too close to the road and that is when Kelly saw what happened then got out of her car then stood there while Jasper slowly approached her. She went into shock then fainted so Jasper carried her back to your house and put her in your sister's room. He called Carlisle to come check on her then they called me so I was made aware of what happened. Kelly woke up then panicked and ended up locking herself in the room because she is too scared to come out. We took her cell phone from her car so she couldn't call anyone because we have to try to get her to understand all of this so she won't run off and tell somebody about our existence. Embry said he tried calling you but you never answered and we figured you might be here."

I looked over at Bella and remembered the day when she found out about our existence and how she handled it.

I felt bad how I had to keep everything a secret from her and how she came over to my house upset about the fact I avoided her.

She told me I couldn't break up with her because I was her best friend and that was when I realized her feelings for me were a little bit more than she had let on.

Once she knew about us then I didn't have to hide anything from her and we became even closer.

Bella walked over to me then said "Jake you need to go home so you can explain everything to Kelly because she needs you right now because seems frighten. If she finds out from you then maybe it won't be so shocking to her anymore and she will be able to accept it like I did."

I knew Bella was right about Kelly hearing the truth from me because she was going to have to find out everything to be able to understand what we really are.

I leaned in to kiss Bella and say to her "This is exactly why I love you so much. Thank you for being so understanding about this and I promise I will come back and we will spend some time alone together."

Bella stood there smiling and I knew that she was really okay with all of this.

The guys rode back with me in my car and all I could think about was how was I going to fix this whole situation?

I knew Kelly would listen to me but I wasn't sure if I could explain this in a way that wouldn't scare her any more than she probably already is.

Just when I think my life is done being complicated something like this happens to make me realize it will never be able to have any kind of normal life.

In a way, I felt this was my fault.

Kelly's normal life is now going to get complicated by my not so normal life.

I just hope she doesn't hate me for putting her through all of this because I never meant for any of this to happen to someone I care about.

**I told you there would be more drama for these characters and things are going to get complicated once again for our favorite couple. Things can never be simple for Bella or Jacob especially when ex's are involved. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Jacob goes back home to talk with Kelly and he has no idea how complicated things are about to get for him.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I had just pulled into my drive way to see Carlisle's car parked right next to my dad's truck.

Shit!

This can't be good if Carlisle is here and my dad was already back from fishing after he said he would be gone all day.

I made my way inside of the house and I noticed that everyone was piled in the kitchen talking so I went in to see what was going on.

Everyone stopped talking when I said "Would someone like to tell me why everyone is in here?"

My dad had a very concerned look on his face when he answered back "We are discussing what is best for Kelly right now because she knows too much and that alone is putting us and the Cullen's at risk."

I guess that answered confused me because I asked "What is there to discuss! I have to tell her the truth because she saw what happened."

Carlisle walked over to me then said "Jasper didn't want to run over to Kelly because of how fast he would have gotten to her because our speed isn't normal so she hit her head on the concrete as she fainted so there might be a chance she has a concussion so we could convince her that what she saw didn't really happen."

I must have had stupid printed on my forehead because I said "How in the hell will she believe that story? She woke up when she got here so I think she is quite aware things aren't what they seem right now. I have to explain this to her so that she will understand this secret is sacred to our tribe and the safety of everyone else."

After a few minutes my dad said "Jacob do you think Kelly can be trusted with our secret?"

It took me a moment but I answered back "Yes, I know we can trust her and the only reason I never told her in the first place was because I wanted to protect her from all of this but I guess it's too late now."

My dad shook his head then said "Then you need to tell her."

I turned around so that I could ask everyone if they could leave because having everyone here in the house might scare Kelly even more so they agreed to go.

Carlisle said he would be back a little later on just in case he had to sedate Kelly to calm her down plus he wanted to make sure her vitals were okay because she had a pretty good size bump on her head.

Once I got by my sister's room I couldn't hear anything so I knocked on the door then said "Kelly! It's me Jake! Can you please unlock the door so I can come in and talk to you?"

After a minute I heard the door unlock then she slightly open it to peek through to see if it was really me standing there.

As soon as she saw me the door was pulled wide open and she jumped into my arms and started crying.

I wrapped my arms around her hoping to calm her down but she started shaking and crying even louder so I pushed us back enough to close the door behind us that way we could talk.

Kelly's grip on me got even tighter as I tried to pull her away so I could look at her.

She wouldn't let go of me because it was like I was her life preserver that she was trying to hold on for dear life for fear of drowning.

I guess you could say her life may seem like it's sinking right now because everything she knew to be her reality is no more and now she is going to be faced with a new one as soon as I told her the truth.

I pulled Kelly over to the bed with me so we could sit down to talk and she ended up sitting on my lap like a little kid that needed to be comforted.

After awhile her crying subsided I was able to get in a few words "Kelly I promise everything will all make sense once I tell you about what you just saw in the woods. You just have to promise me you will keep an open mind and don't freak out because I need you to understand all of this."

Kelly loosened her grip on me then lifted her head and in a soft muffled voice said "Okay Jacob I will listen."

I wasn't sure where to begin but I knew I had to start with the fact she just witnessed something that no one else but the people in our tribe are aware of.

Well that is with the exception of Bella who found out of all of this because of Paul phasing right in front of her then I was forced to protect her by phasing myself.

Bella was able to handle it better than I thought but then again being around a bunch of vampires kind of made it easier to handle being around a pack of werewolves.

As I was telling Kelly about our tribe's history she began to calm down and got off of my lap to sit next to me.

It was almost like she was mesmerized by what I was telling her about us.

She didn't once blink as I went on about the _cold ones _and how our ancestors were forced to protect everyone from falling victim to them.

Using the word "Vampire" never came to mind because Kelly might have been frighten by all of this even more but she sat there still listening to me.

I wasn't sure if I said something or she just realized something but Kelly moved away from the bed so fast it startled me.

Her eyes got so big and I could see her chest falling then rising so fast I knew she could be having a panic attack of some sort.

I began to get up from the bed to walk towards her when she yelled "STOP! Don't come towards me Jacob! I mean it! Stay where you are!"

I stood there unsure what it was I said or did that would get her angry like this but it wasn't until she looked at me with a pained look in her eyes did I realize she was upset.

When she was able to speak I knew exactly why she acted this way.

"You have the same exact tattoo like your friends and your body temperature always seemed like you were running a fever. You eat enough for 10 people not to mention when you had cut your hand while working on one of the cars it was so deep it healed up so remarkably fast. You're…..You are….a…wer….."

Kelly couldn't even finish her sentence because it seemed to overwhelming for her since she just realized I was a werewolf too.

I looked at her and shook my head then before I knew it she started crying again.

She had told me to stay back but I went over to console her.

As I was standing next to her I said "Kelly please don't be scared of me because I could never hurt you. I tried to protect you from this not so normal life of mine because I didn't want it to complicate yours. I have seen what happens when someone finds out the truth about us and how it affects their life. I didn't want that to happen to you too."

After awhile Kelly lifted her head to look at me then say "Jacob you could have trusted me with this secret because you trusted me with your heart."

I told Kelly she was right but with something like this I had to consider how it doesn't just affects me but other people around me and seemed to understand the dilemma I had been faced with.

Kelly finally smiled for the first time since I got here and I knew that she was going to be okay.

Well I was hoping she was going to be okay.

She reached out to grab my hand then said "Jacob you can trust me with your secret."

I pulled her into a hug as I mentioned that it was already getting dark out and all the sudden she realized she wasn't feeling so good.

I asked Kelly if she needed to lie down and she said just give her a minute then she would be fine after a while.

We opened the door to walk out of the room and the smell of the leeches seemed stronger than earlier so I knew Carlisle had come back but someone else was there with him.

As I walked out of the room with Kelly I saw my dad along with Carlisle, Alice and Edward.

What the fuck is that god damn blood sucker doing here when he was suppose to leave town?

I could see the look on Edward's face and I knew that he was trying to read my thoughts so I figured I would give him a little something to upset him for a change.

Of course I wasn't going to let him see what Bella and I did in her bed, even though I would have loved for him to get a glimpse of what he is missing out on, but I did let him see the words we exchanged so he knew we were finally together.

I know it is very immature of me but I cant' help but be that way towards him just out of a little spite.

As we were standing there I heard another vehicle pull in or should I say truck.

Bella entered the front door to see all of us standing there and she knew something had to have been wrong because Carlisle was there too.

She walked in then noticed Edward and Alice were standing to the left of her so she made her way over by me.

I wasn't sure why Edward and Alice had come along with Carlisle but something told me it had to do with seeing Kelly's future and if she really was going to be able to keep all of this secret so we aren't exposed to anyone else.

I happen to look over at Kelly and she looked like she still looked like she wasn't feeling good so I asked her if she needed to sit down?

All the sudden Kelly ran off to the bathroom and I saw a very unusual look on Edward's face as he was starring at me with Bella.

I put my arm around Bella then leaned in to kiss her so I could apologize for not calling her as soon as I had explained everything to Kelly.

Bella said she showed up to make sure everything was okay and because she missed me.

I pulled into a big hug and told her how I missed her too and that everything was going to be okay from now.

I knew Edward was looking at us because I could feel him burning holes through me but I didn't care.

Bella and I were together now so there was nothing he could do to tear us apart.

Alice walked over next to us and said she was trying to see Kelly's future but for some reason it was blurry so she couldn't tell if she would be able to keep our secret or not.

I had assured Alice that Kelly promised me she wouldn't say anything and I trusted her.

Carlisle walked over by Billy so they could talk for awhile and Edward stood by the door crossing his arms while having that evil grin on his face like he had something up his sleeves.

I wasn't sure what his angle was but I knew he couldn't be trusted and for some reason my gut was telling me to watch my back.

Kelly came out of the bathroom and looked sicker than before so Carlisle told her that he wanted to make sure it wasn't a concussion from hitting her head when she fainted.

Edward finally made it known why he decided to come along and it was because he wasn't planning on giving Bella up without a fight.

As Carlisle was about to take Kelly into the bedroom Edward asked "So Kelly, how long have you been feeling sick to your stomach?"

Kelly stood there for a moment thinking about Edward's question then answered back "I have been feeling this way maybe for a few weeks now. At first I thought it might be the flu because I'm tired all the time and nauseous but I don't think the flu would last this long."

Carlisle said that it wouldn't and Edward said "Well maybe you should let Carlisle further exam you to make sure it couldn't be something else. You would hate to travel back to Florida being sick like this and not know what is really wrong with you."

Kelly agreed to have Carlisle exam her and they went back into my sister's room while we all stayed in the living room.

My dad told me that it was best if Kelly stayed here for the night because he wouldn't feel right letting her go anywhere in her condition.

Bella and I stood there while Alice was talking with Edward about something that seemed to have him smiling.

I grabbed Bella's hand so I could take her into my room so we could talk for awhile.

I closed the door behind us so that I could kiss her and say "Bells I love you so much and I promise as soon as Kelly leaves we will spend time together just you and me."

Bella smiled back at me then said "I will hold you to that Black."

She said how awkward it was out there with Edward and for the first time ever she felt uncomfortable around him.

Now she knows how I felt all of those times I had to be around him.

I kissed her again then told her we better get back out there and she said she would rather stay in my room with me.

As we made our way back out towards the living room I was holding Bella's hand then I noticed the look on my dad's and Carlisle's face as they were discussing something in the kitchen.

My dad turned his attention away from Carlisle to look at me with a rather disturbed look on his face.

Usually my dad gives me that type of look when I do something so bad that I was going to get into some serious trouble with him.

Before I could ask my dad why he looked disappointed in me Edward walked into the kitchen then said the words that would change things between me and Bella.

With a smug look on his face Edward said "Congratulations Dad!"

Bella quickly dropped my hand as she stood there just as shocked as I was.

Carlisle snapped at Edward as he said "Kelly told me not to say anything to Jacob before she had a chance to talk with him because she doesn't want him to get upset with her."

Edward gave me that evil grin of his again then said "Well at least now the secret is out and Bella knows the truth about her not so perfect boyfriend."

Now I feel like I wanted to throw up too!

I looked over at Bella as she began to cry and I tried to reach for her hand but she pushed it away then marched right out of the kitchen as I ran after her.

I had a million things going through my mind right now and I wasn't sure what to say or do.

Bella pulled open the door to her truck so fast I thought she might actually rip it off.

I grabbed the door as she was about to slam it shut then said "Bella please don't leave like this! I'm sorry! I love you Bella! Please don't go!"

She began to cry even harder than she was in the house.

I knew she was in pain and I wished there was something I could do to stop it.

Bella was finally able to look over at me and say the words that stung my heart.

As she said "Jake it's over! You need to go back in there and be a man so you can own up to your responsibilities because Kelly and your baby are going to need you" I felt like I had lost more than my best friend at that very moment.

I felt like I lost the love of my life.

Before I could say anything back Bella she put her truck in reverse then sped out of my drive way as I felt my heart crush once again.

I stood there unable to move because I just realized I fucked up the best thing that ever happened to me.

Why couldn't we have our happy ending?

Everything was finally on the right track and now it got derailed all because of something I did.

For the first time I felt like I wasn't me.

It was almost like I was in someone else's body and my real body was elsewhere maybe getting the happy ending he deserves.

I knew I had to go back inside but as long as I stayed out here I didn't have to deal with what was going on past that door.

If I could just stay out here forever I wouldn't have to face my dad or Kelly or the mess I just created for all of us.

_**A/N: Don't panic or freak out just yet! Remember I like to make drama for my characters and I PROMISE it will all work out in the end for Jacob and Bella. The reason why I didn't go into much detail about the whole werewolf/vampire stuff is because we ALL know about it and this story is all about Bella and Jacob and the struggles they are going through to be together. So I am SORRY =( if you wanted to read about the tribes legends and the other things but I felt it was important to focus on my characters dealing with hurt, trust and love issues.**_

_**(Remember the characters in my stories always like to jump to conclusions)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Jacob just heard news that Kelly is pregnant and now he has to do the right thing even if it means giving up Bella so he doesn't have to keep hurting her.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

After standing outside for a while I finally made my way back inside the house so that I could face Kelly and my dad.

As much as it killed me to see Bella leave I had an even bigger issue to deal with and things weren't going to be easy.

Maybe when I said my life was complicated I never realized it could get even more complicated and it was all of my fault things got this way.

Why did I have to hurt so many people with my actions?

When I pointed the finger at Bella it should have really been pointing directly at me because I was the one who brought on all of this mess to Kelly, Bella, my family, the pack and the Cullen's.

If I wouldn't have been so selfish then I would have never taken off in the first place then Kelly wouldn't be pregnant or have found out about our tribe's secrets and Bella wouldn't be at home crying her eyes out over something I did.

Once I got back inside the house I noticed Edward along with Alice were missing.

I hadn't even seen them take off but then again I was in a daze since Bella left all torn apart.

My obligations were here right now and Bella was right that I had to be a man and own up to my responsibilities.

I looked at my dad and couldn't even say anything to him because I felt terrible considering he tried to teach me right from wrong and I messed up in a big way.

Carlisle told me that Kelly was waiting to see me so I went into the room so we could talk.

I wasn't sure what to say to her but I knew I had to do the right thing whatever that right thing might be.

When I opened the door Kelly was lying down on the bed facing in the other direction and I closed the door behind me.

She turned over to see me standing there and I'm sure the expression on my face gave away the fact that I knew about her pregnancy.

Kelly started crying then said "I asked him not to say anything to you Jacob! Please let me explain!"

As I made my way over to the bed to sit down with Kelly I stopped her before she could say anything else then said "Kelly I want you to know if you need anything I am here for you. I know this isn't the way things are supposed to happen but I plan on being there as much as I can to help you."

All the sudden Kelly grabbed my hands then said "Jacob I can't believe you would do that for me and the baby."

I smiled at her and said "I care about you and I don't want you to go through this alone."

Kelly smiled back then said "Jacob I think it's great that you want to do all those things you just said but I can't let you."

It didn't make any sense why she wouldn't let me help her.

This was just as much a part of me as it is a part of her so I had every right to be a part of our baby's life.

I finally said "Kelly you need help and I can't disappoint anymore people especially your dad because he treated me like a son so not being there for you and our baby would upset him."

Kelly stopped me before I could say anything else then said "Hold up Jacob! Do you think I am pregnant with your baby?"

I must have had a stunned look on my face when I answered her back "Yes I had assumed this was my baby because you said you were sick for a few weeks and we were together before you left back to Florida then Carlisle mentioned you wanted to be the one to tell me because I would get upset with once I found out."

Kelly looked upset as she started looking down while holding my hands then said "I was still on the pill when you and I were together but I kind of forgot to take it for awhile since I had so much going on. Jacob, I am barely two weeks along and I haven't been with you in almost a month so there's no way this baby can be yours. I never told Carlisle this was your baby I just told him that I was 2 days late. The reason why I asked him not to say anything to you was because I knew you would be upset with me after I had told you how Mike had hurt me by cheating with all of those girls then I ended up sleeping with him when he came home to visit for a few days. I never said anything to you when we talked on the phone because I didn't want to hear how stupid I was to do something like that and now I am pregnant with his baby. I still love Mike and he told me that he screwed up and wants me back in his life."

I told Kelly "If he wants you back and promises to change then maybe he deserves a second chance. You have to do what makes you happy and if Mike will make you happy then maybe it's worth seeing if things can work out between the two of you."

Kelly told me thank you as she hugged me then I told her that she had a long day so I would let her get some rest then she could leave first thing in the morning to see her dad.

As I sat there trying to gather all of the information Kelly just told me it just dawned on me that Bella is under the impression this baby is mine.

It only took a few minutes but I began to get irate because I just realized that Edward caused all of this whole situation to spiral out of control.

That son of a bitch fucking knew this baby wasn't mine because he was able to read Carlisle's and Kelly's thought while they were in here.

This was all of his fault that Bella went running out of here upset.

It confused me a little when Alice said she couldn't see Kelly's future to know what was going to happen with her but maybe it was because she was surrounded by us so it clouded the vision.

Then again Alice said she couldn't see Bella's future either which meant she was going to end up with me.

I had to go and fix this before Edward tries to destroy any chance I had of getting Bella back.

As I made my way to the kitchen Carlisle had already left but my dad was there waiting to talk to me.

I told dad about everything that just happened and he was relieved to know I wasn't going to be a grandpa.

He said that I better go fix things with Bella because she looked pretty hurt when she left so I decided to phase to get there a whole lot quicker.

Once I had got to her house I phased back and changed into some clothes that I had kept hidden in some bushes just in case I ever needed them.

I decided to try to go through her window but she had it closed so I picked up some rocks to throw them but Bella never opened it.

I saw Bella's truck in the drive way and I figured she was just ignoring me so I had to try to find a way into the house.

That is when I decided to knock on the door hoping she would open it but to my surprise Charlie was standing there giving me a stare down.

Charlie looked a little pissed and something told he had something he wanted to tell me.

As I stood there I was finally able to say "I really need to talk to Bella because we had a misunderstanding and I have to let her know everything is going to be okay."

Charlie had his armed crossed as he said "Whatever misunderstanding the two of you had upset Bella so much that she decided to go over to the Cullen's with Edward when he came over to check up on her. Jake you know I love you like a son but seeing Bella like that made me so mad I thought I was going have to come over and rough you up a bit. I don't like the idea of her spending any time with Edward so she is hurting pretty bad to want to even talk to him."

I promised Charlie that I would fix things between me and Bella so he didn't have to strangle my neck anytime soon.

He gave me a pat on my back and told me I better or else.

Trust me I didn't want to know what he meant by that.

I knew that I wasn't allowed to trespass on Cullen territory but this was an emergency so I had to make sure Edward wasn't going to try to make things worse for me and Bella.

It might have been a good idea to call Embry, Quil or Paul to come along with me but the more time I wasted the more time Edward had alone with Bella.

He wasn't going to get her back because she is in love with me and not him.

If I had to fight for Bella again I would because she is the only thing that mattered to me now.

I had to have a plan because I knew once I got close to their house they would be able to smell my scent so there was going to be a little window of opportunity to try and get Bella to come out so we can talk.

After looking around the house I decided it was now or never so I ran up to the door and banged on it until Jasper let me in.

I was almost out of breath from beating on the door but I was able to ask him where I could find Bella.

Within a few minutes Edward came downstairs and asked me what I was doing here because I wasn't welcomed.

I told him that I needed to talk with Bella and he knew exactly why I was here.

In an angered voice he snapped back at me "I don't know what you are talking about but Bella said she doesn't want to speak to you so get the hell out of my house before I personally remove you."

I made my way up the first few steps to look directly at him then say "I know what you did you son of a bitch! You knew Kelly wasn't pregnant with my baby but you made everyone including Bella think that she was. How could you do something like that to hurt Bella? Did you not see how bad those words pained her and that she was devastated when you said them? If you were trying to get back at me then you failed miserably because all you did was upset the one person you claimed to once love."

Emmett and Jasper came up behind me then said maybe it was best that I go before things get out of hand.

I didn't want to leave without talking to Bella but I knew I over stayed my welcome and I was about to get thrown out any minute now.

As I was walking out the door I yelled out "Bella I just need to talk to you because there was a big misunderstanding. Please come over so we can get this straighten out. I love you Bells!"

I walked out of the door and started to walk off into the woods and decided not to phase because I needed time to think about what I have been through today.

I was supposed to go away for the weekend with Kelly then Bella shows up out of the blue and thinks that I slept with Kelly so Kelly tells Bella off and Bella realizes that she treated me wrong this whole time.

Bella and I make love thinking everything is perfect so we would finally get to have our chance to be a couple then Kelly finds out about my other life as a werewolf so I have to run off to fix that mess.

All the sudden I think I'm going to be a father then it turns out I'm not and I end up losing the love of my life.

Most people would break after going through something like that in a 24 hour period but not me.

My life hasn't been easy or simple ever since my mom passed away when I was younger then my sister's left the house which left me alone with dad to take care of him.

Knowing Bella most of my life has been one of the best things I can say that has ever happen to me.

If I could just get Bella to let me explain everything to her then I know we would be just fine.

There is nothing I wouldn't do for her because she is my life now.

After walking for at least an hour I finally made it home and noticed the lights were still on even though it was real late.

As I walked into my house I heard two very familiar voices coming from the kitchen and I couldn't help but be a little hesitant since I wasn't sure if my ears were playing a trick on me.

It wasn't until I made my way over by the table did I realize things were about to get very interesting.

**WOW! I am almost to 100 reviews! Thank you to all of my readers/reviewers and everyone was putting this story on alert or as your favorite story especially having me as your favorite author =) I have a few more chapters planned because it's time for Jacob and Bella to try to make things work between the two of them.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jacob walks into the kitchen to see two people waiting for him and realizes things are about to get very interesting.**

**I put a little spin on a part from Breaking Dawn that I hope you will enjoy reading.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I stood there dumbfounded not knowing what the hell was going on.

My nerves were twisting knots in my stomach and I wasn't sure if I should turn back around then walk out of the door because the looks I just got scared me to death.

This would be the perfect time for me to be able to read minds so that I could know exactly what was going on before I got here.

Of course, I could read minds when I was in wolf form but they were only the minds of wolf pack members.

Not humans.

I wish I knew if I was about to be hung, shot or strangled because I felt like these were going to be my last minutes on earth after I got ripped apart by the two people who knew me better than I knew myself.

I looked to the left of the table and saw Kelly while on the right of her was Bella.

They seemed to be having a pretty in depth conversation when I had walked in on them talking to one another.

I wondered if I could just walk past them and go straight to bed because I could really use a good night's sleep instead of what these two were about to unleash on me.

How could I be scared of these two girls who I care deeply about?

I guess the answer was easy.

Anyone who has held my heart scares the shit out of me because of not knowing what they planned on doing with it.

Kelly is a good friend and our friendship means the world to me but I couldn't stand it if she hated me since she owned a small part of my heart where she placed a small suture to put it back together.

Bella on the other hand held the majority of my heart and I had handed it over to her not once but twice so now I'm at her mercy.

They both looked angry as they sat there crossing their arms giving me a good stare down.

I was contemplating if I should say something because the silence was killing me but then again the longer it stayed this way the better off I might be.

Hell has no fury than a woman scorned and it looked like I did something to piss them off because I have yet to see a smile coming from either one their lips.

I decided to get this over with so I cleared my throat then said "Bella I can't believe you are here!"

Bella uncrossed her arms then said _"I told Alice to bring over to the house so we could talk. I assumed you would be home so when I got here Billy said you hadn't shown up yet and Kelly woke up when she heard us talking. Billy decided to leave us alone while he tried to call you to let you know I was here and we ended up talking about some things."_

I swallowed back my fear because I was worried about what the two of them had talked about.

Kelly looked over at me then said_ "Jacob why didn't you tell me Bella knew about all of these secrets you kept from me? If I had known she went through what I had just gone through then maybe all of this would not have been so shocking for me."_

I leaned back against the counter because it was safer to keep my distance from the girls who apparently seemed a little bit upset with me at the moment.

I answered Kelly back _"I guess it was because I was racking my brain trying to find ways to calm you down and it never really crossed my mind to have Bella talk to you about it. Maybe she would have been better at explaining things to you because she actually found out about all of this when she saw me phase. I know I should have told you she knew but things were just happening so fast that I had to get you to understand before you took off exposing our secrets to anyone else. Please don't be mad with me."_

Kelly got up from the table to make her way over to me to say _"Jacob I could never really be mad at you for keeping something like this a secret because Bella told me your reasons for why you did what you had to do to protect me from all of this. It just would have been nice to have her tell me how she was able to cope with all of this."_

I apologized to Kelly repeatedly as she reached out for my hand to tell me it was okay.

Kelly was real tired and said it was time for her to get to bed because it's a long drive to visit her dad.

I told her goodnight and she looked over at Bella then said _"Thank you again for telling all of those things and I'm glad we got a chance to talk."_

Bella smiled at Kelly and said _"I'm glad we had a chance to talk about things too."_

Once Kelly left the room I was hesitant to move closer to Bella because I still was having a hard time reading the look on her face.

I could tell something was bothering her so I decided to just ask "Bells I know there is something you want to say to me but can I please explain something first."

Bella got up from her chair then made her way over to me as she reached out for my hand to say "There's no need to explain anything to me Jake because Kelly already filled me in on everything."

For the first time in a while I was able to breathe in a sigh of relief because Bella knew that this baby wasn't mine.

We should embracing each other right now because things are going to be fine between us but for some reason the vibe I got from Bella made me think differently.

Bella looked at me as she said "Jake can we go in your room because there are some things that we really need to talk about and I don't want to wake up your dad or keep Kelly up."

I shook my head and I pulled Bella along with me so that we could go in my room to talk.

Bella made her way over to my bed as I closed the door behind us then I walked over to sit in the chair by my desk.

I had to keep some space between us for the fear of my reaction to what she needed to tell me.

If history was going to repeat itself then Bella wanting to talk usually ended up going in a direction that kept us apart.

My heart was racing and my palms were sweating because I was scared of the words that Bella appeared to have a hard time getting out.

I finally had to say something because the suspense was killing me.

"Bells it's me! Please say something because I know there's something wrong and it doesn't have to do with what happened here earlier today" I said trying to get her to talk to me.

Bella looked over at me then said "Jake after everything we have been through these past few months I know that it isn't right to keep secrets from you so there is something that I have wanted to tell you but there has never been a right time to do it. I guess the timing couldn't be any worse but you need to know the truth about everything starting with why I sent you those text messages while you were gone."

Something tells me that I'm going to go another night without sleep because Bella had to get this one thing off of her chest no matter how hard it may be for me to hear but the fact she was being honest with me is what I need.

We couldn't keep any more secrets between us and the fact that she was willing to open up to me in this way proved she does love me enough to let me know what she had been keeping from me.

Bella looked at me with an anguished look on her face when she said "Jake now you have to promise me that you won't get mad or think I only decided to be with you based of what I'm about to tell."

Shit!

Now Bella has me paranoid about where this whole conversation is going but I need to assure her I won't flip out.

Okay, maybe I might get a little bit upset or possibly angry but I had to promise to be okay with this or I wouldn't find out the truth.

I nodded my head so she could continue without worrying about me losing control.

Bella took in a deep breath, let it out then said _"When I found out from your dad that you left town I was so upset that I ended up distancing myself from Edward without even noticing it but Alice knew that something was bothering me so she kept asking why I wasn't thrilled like I was before about getting married and changing. I never gave her an honest answer because I knew it didn't matter because as long as she could see my future with me and Edward she knew that I would still end up with him. One night while I was at Edward's things went a little bit too far and we were about to sleep together then something happened so I told him that we needed to stop. I grabbed my things then ran out of the house so upset not realizing the real reason why I couldn't do the one thing I had always wanted to do with him."_

Bella briefly stopped because she saw the look on my face and wanted to know if I was okay.

Hearing about her and that leech trying to have sex was disgusting but I told her I would hear her out so I told her to go on.

Bella continued by saying _"Once I got home I couldn't stop crying because everything felt all wrong. I tried to get Edward to sleep with me the night before we stayed on the mountain. He refused to take things any further until we were married so now all the sudden he was going to give into me but this time I was the one who told him no. That is when I knew something was wrong because it didn't make sense for me not to want to sleep with the man who I was about to marry."_

Again I tried to bite my tongue so I wouldn't have an outburst because this conversation was just a little too uncomfortable for me but obviously it's going somewhere so I had to listen.

Bella saw how I was struggling with what she was telling me so she waited a minute before she went on to say _"The next day Alice came over to check on me and that is when something happened to make her have a vision about my future with Edward. I could tell it was so disturbing that she was having a hard time breathing because it was like that vision knocked the wind out of her. Once she calmed down she told me how my life would be cut short but not because Edward was going to change me it was because I was going to die giving birth to a baby."_

I'm sure the expression on my face was showing what I was thinking because Bella stopped talking.

I got up from my chair to go sit next to her so that I could reach out for her hands so that she knew it was okay to keep telling me everything.

Bella couldn't even look me in the eyes as she said _"Somehow I was going to get pregnant on our honeymoon then Edward was going to try to stop me from having this baby because it was going to start slowly and painfully kill me from the inside so there would be no way I could survive the birth of our daughter. Alice said that it was rare for a human to get pregnant by a vampire but it can happen and when it does the human doesn't survive the birth. For some reason Alice said she sensed you were going to be involved in this somehow but she couldn't actually see you because her vision is blurry whenever the werewolves are concerned. What really confused Alice was that each one of our future's started to disappear as she was seeing this vision which meant something was going to destroy us one by one but she couldn't figure out what was going to cause our demise."_

I gasped and Bella stopped talking to look at me then ask "Jake what is it?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

Edward was going to get Bella pregnant with a demon child, a daughter, which was going to kill her.

Bella was being honest with me and I should follow suit to be just as honest with her about what the packs plans where once the Cullen's changed her but I wasn't sure if she could handle that truth.

If I told her we were going to kill everyone then I might cause a rift between us and she would be hurt that I would have allowed something like that to happen to all of them.

Would telling her really destroy any future I might have with Bella?

I sat there not knowing what to say or what to do.

I decided to let Bella continue while I struggled with telling her my own truth.

After Bella felt I was okay with the information she just told me she continued on by saying _"After hearing all of those things I guess you could say I panicked about everything. I was so scared and confused about what my future had in store for me that I needed you more than ever so when Alice left the room to go get me something to drink that is when I sent that text to you that I was having doubts about everything but you never answered me back. Ever since hearing those things I continued to have doubts and that is why I kept texting you because I had hoped you would text me back or even call but you never did. I wanted you to come back home that way we could talk and maybe you would have told me something to make me realized I didn't belong with Edward that you still wanted me. Jake you told me that you would fight for me until my heart stopped beating then after seeing Kelly with you I realized there wasn't a chance for us anymore and it killed me. I wanted you to love me the same way you had loved me before I decided to marry Edward and before you started seeing Kelly. I know it was all my fault things got this bad between us but I never realized how many people would actually be affected my choices until tonight."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Bella was saying that all of this was her doing.

All of our fates had briefly changed because she made one choice but ended up changing her mind to choose a different path which led her back to me.

I was about to tell Bella why Alice saw her vision of them fading away one person at a time when Bella spoke up to say _"I was listening at the door when you came over the Cullen's tonight and I heard everything you said to Edward and how he purposely hurt me. I heard you yelling for me to come over to talk with you and when I had the courage to come out of Edward's room you had already left so that is when I told Alice I needed her to drive me over here so we could talk. On the way here she told me that she met with you the night we ran into you in Kelly while doing last minute wedding things because she got a vision that had to do with the two of us. She said that the only reason she never said anything to me about her vision was because I was already so confused about everything that telling you might have pushed you to talk with me then I would have opened my eyes to see what had been there all along but I was too stubborn to see it was you that I wanted all along not Edward."_

I looked at Bella so that I could finally talk and say _"Bells I was so angry with you that I didn't want to believe Alice's vision because I had already accepted the fact that you didn't love me enough to give us a chance. I fought off my feelings for you the same way that you fought your feelings for me but in the end it almost destroyed me."_

Bella reached out to grab my face with her hand then say _"Jake I know the real reason why I couldn't sleep with Edward and it was because I was more in love with you than him so it wasn't right to do something with him that I knew I would regret later on. That is why I tried so hard to get you to talk to me because I needed you to see we belonged together and I would do anything to make things work between us."_

For the first time I thought maybe, just maybe I could keep just this one little secret from her because Bella wasn't going to change into a blood sucker anymore but how could I live with myself if I kept this from her.

When we were exchanging words in the woods, right after she got back from Italy, I told her I had no choice if she had the Cullen's change her because it broke the treaty even though she was the one who wanted to be changed.

She had to understand if I told her.

As soon as Bella and I reach a point where we would be okay something comes along to threaten any chance we have of being together.

Why did this have to keep happening to us?

I knew what was right and what was wrong so it was the right thing to do by telling her the truth behind Alice's vision.

If Bella did truly love me then she would understand how I had my hands tied and it wasn't about love or friendship.

It was about my pack and my loyalty to them.

I tried to gather whatever nerves I had left from this day and look her into her eyes to say "Bells I know exactly why Alice saw each one of your future's disappearing in her vision."

I continued to look at her when I said "Bells you were honest with me so it's my turn to be honest with you even though I know this might damage whatever chance we could have of being together."

Bella reached out to place her other hand on my face to say "Jake there's nothing, after what happened today, that could make me think any differently about you because I love you enough to see past whatever it is you have to tell me."

I finally had the courage to look at Bella then say "Your futures were fading one at a time because the pack had already planned on taking down the Cullen's as soon as we had confirmation that you had been changed."

Bella's hands fell from my face and she got up from the bed to walk over by my window so she could avoid looking at me.

I could hear her sobbing softly as I saw her body quivering from what I had just told her.

So much for being honest.

It looks like my honestly just ripped apart the last piece of the string that tied me and Bella together.

I walked over to Bella so that I could gently place my hands on her shoulder then say "Bells please let me explain."

It was quiet for a moment while I waited for her to allow me to justify our reasons for why we had to follow through with our plans on eliminating the Cullen's.

I knew it wasn't right considering we had called a truce before we fought the newborns and then Carlisle helped me when I got hurt.

However, it wasn't up to me to decide anything because I wasn't the Alpha because I gave those rights up to allow myself a somewhat decent life.

Yeah, that plan isn't going well at all.

Bella was able to stop crying then said "What is there to explain Jake. My life was only worth saving once but not a second time."

Ouch!

That felt like a kick in the stomach and it practically knocked me breathless because of the pain from the tone in her voice.

"Bella Please!" I said while trying to get her to listen to me but she stood there looking out of the window not even moving an inch.

I had to somehow make this right but how?

Once again, I am the asshole who couldn't do his part to protect the woman he loves.

I just wanted punch something because I hated being put in this position again.

How do you choose between your way of life or being shunned from everything you have known all your life for a girl you would do anything to protect?

You shouldn't have to choose between the two but my life isn't simple and neither is this situation with Bella.

How could I have allowed myself to tell her this one thing because it would have seemed so much easier living with this secret the rest of my life than hurting her?

What a fucked up day!

Bella was standing in my room and there was nothing I could do to make her feel better at this point.

All I could do was wait for her to yell at me or maybe try to tell me how much she despised me right now.

Anything coming from her would be better than this silence between us.

Bella finally turned around so that I could see the pained expression on her face.

I knew she was hurting from what I just told her as she said "Jake it's real late so I think I should get home so if you wouldn't mind taking me I would appreciate it."

That's all she had to say?

Why wasn't Bella going to take anything out on me?

The way she was acting hurt a whole lot worse than when she tried punching me after I forced a kiss on her.

I went to pull her into a hug and she resisted.

After a while Bella stopped trying to pull away from then allowed me to hold her.

We both stood there while her head was lying on my shoulder and my head was lying on hers.

I didn't want to let go of her for the fear of her leaving and never coming back.

Her tears where covering my shirt and I knew she needed to hear something to make her feel some kind of comfort.

I turned my head so that I could tell her exactly what my heart knew it would have forced me to do when it came down to dealing with her changing.

I whispered into her ear "Bells I would have protected you."

Bella lifted her head to look at me to ask "Why Jake? Why would my life be worth saving after what I put everyone through and how you got hurt in the battle because of me? Why would you have turned your back on the pack all for me?"

The answer was clear.

When it would have come down to killing the girl who meant more than my own life I wouldn't have allowed it.

I had told myself I wouldn't allow my decision to be clouded by Bella's choices because she was the one who was being selfish by choosing this fate for herself.

The truth was I'm just as selfish as Bella.

She chose to go with what her heart was telling her and so was I.

I looked into Bella's chocolate brown eyes then answered back "Because my love for you is more than anything I'm bounded to. Bells you are my everything and I would move heaven and earth even hell to keep you safe."

Bella didn't even say anything because she let her lips do all the talking as she crushed them onto mine.

I wasn't sure if she forgave me but I knew she saw my undying devotion for her was real.

Her lips removed themselves from me then she leaned her forehead against mine to say "Can I just spend the night here so that you can hold me because I need to feel close to you."

I gave her that little smirk of mine that she loved so much then responded back "Anything for you Bells."

I pulled her with me on my bed so that I could wrap my arms around her then whispered in her ear "I love you" as my chin found its place in the nook of her neck and she whispered back "I love you too."

This was just a temporarily fix and once we woke up we were going to have to figure out how we could make a relationship between us work.

For now I was going to enjoy this moment with my Bells because I knew things couldn't be this easy for us.

At least I would like to think maybe it would be real soon.

_**Jacob and Bella sure have their share of dilemmas but it's not over yet. Like I said I LOVE to cause drama for my characters but don't worry because things will eventually work out for them.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella thinks everything will work out now that she is with Jacob but what she doesn't realize is that a promise is a promise and now that it is broken her life is once again in jeopardy.**

**There are some lemons in this chapter.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

I heard a faint knock at the door and when I looked over to see the alarm clock it was only 5am.

One of these nights I will be able to get more than a few hours of sleep because I was going to need tooth picks to keep my eyelids open pretty soon.

I yelled "Come in!" as I laid there with Bella in my arms hoping not to wake her up.

The hallway light was on so all I could see was a shadow of someone who appeared to be holding a bag.

"Jake I'm sorry to wake you but I'm heading out right now" Kelly tried to whisper in a low tone because she didn't want to disturb anyone else that was sleeping.

I slowly removed my arms off of Bella so that I could go over by Kelly that way we could talk a few minutes before she left to go see Mark.

I closed the door behind me so that I could follow Kelly out into the living room because I wanted her to know that I hope we could still stay in touch once she is back home.

Of course Kelly said that it would be great to keep in contact and she hopes things work out for me with Bella.

I assured her that Bella and I are finally heading in the right direction so the only thing in our way would be Edward but he just showed how much of a prick he could be after pulling that little stunt last night.

I gave Kelly a hug as she was about to walk out of the door and I said "Thank you!"

Kelly looked puzzled and asked for what?

I answered her back "For being there for me when I needed a friend."

Kelly smiled back at me as she got into her car and that is when I realized how I was one of the luckiest guys ever.

I have a best friend who I love more than anything sleeping in my bed right now and I have a great friend who made me appreciate that girl who I would have never forgiven if I didn't allow myself to give her a second chance to prove her love for me.

Life was on its way to finally going the way Bella and I needed it to go so this was my chance to prove why she had been better off with me to begin with.

For some reason I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to head out to the garage to work on a car Sam brought over.

I hadn't kept track of time but I knew the sun had been up for a while and I needed a small break so I plopped down on the old sofa closed my eyes for a minute then got lost in the awesome tunes that were playing on the radio.

As I laid there for what seemed like a long time, I felt a tug at my pants then I heard my zipper as I quickly opened my eyes to see Bella biting on her lower lip while she reached into my boxers to start massaging my very hard cock.

"Bella what are…" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth as she placed her hand over it.

"Jake would you just relax and let me pleasure you for a change" Bella said right as she pulled out my cock then leaned down to place her lips on the tip.

"HOLY FUCK!" was all I could get out of my mouth as she took her tongue to flick it over my head then used it to lick up and down my shaft.

All the sudden she placed her whole mouth to cover my erection then began moving up in down my length in a way that made my hips buck up to push further into her.

I took both of my hands to place them on her head so that I could help guide her but trust me she didn't need much help.

My hands were intertwined in her hair as I began to moan out "Fuck Bells! God don't stop! Everything you're doing feels so fucking great!"

It wasn't until she started moaning as her lips then tongue were moving up and down all over my shaft that I knew it wasn't going to be too much longer before I came because I was so turned on by the fact that she was treating my cock as if it were some kind of treat for her to enjoy.

My abs were starting to get tight as my groin was beginning to feel pressure building up then Bella just stopped what she was doing to me.

I looked at her with my sad puppy dog eyes then she stood up and began to unbutton then unzip her pants so they could fall to the ground.

It wasn't too long before she pulled her shirt off and dropped it next to her pants then licked her lips so seductively I swore my heart was going to leap out of my chest.

I laid there hypnotized by her beautiful body while she climbed right on top of me to position herself directly over my hard on.

I placed my fingers near the edge of her panties as I push them to one side then she pulled my cock towards her opening to let me know she wanted me in her.

I lifted my hips up a little so that I could slide into her wet, tight core and I heard her moan out "Fuck Jake!" then I knew this really wasn't going to last long.

Bella began to pull herself up then push herself down into me while I used my hands to hold onto her hips knowing this would cause more friction between our bodies.

The way we moved together with such intense desire for one another I had never wanted this to end.

Her moaning became louder and I wasn't sure if my dad would be able to hear but at this point I wouldn't be able to stop even if he did walk in on us because I needed Bells so bad right now.

She looked at me then said "Jake God! I'm about to cum" and I knew I was about to cum too.

The way Bella was riding my cock had me breathing so fast I thought I would choke on my own breath.

I could feel her walls tightening around my cock and that is when I came inside of her knowing she just had her orgasm at the same time.

Bella fell on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her while we were still trying to catch our breaths.

All of those times we worked in my garage I had imagined what it would have been like to kiss Bella but I never thought we would actually have sex on the sofa we used to sit and talk for hours.

Bella lifted her head to look up at me then said "Good morning Jake!"

I smiled right back at her to say "Good morning beautiful!"

Obviously she began to blush and I don't know why because she was absolutely breath taking.

I kissed her on the forehead then asked "So what do you want to do today?"

Bella sounded a little disappointed when she answered "I have homework that I need to get done so I'm going to have to go home soon to finish it."

I told her that I was going to work on this car for a while then it was going to be my turn to patrol this evening but we could have dinner together before I had to meet with Quil.

She squeezed me with her arms because my chest was too broad to fit them completely around then said "It's a date!"

Bella and I laid there for a few minutes before we heard a car pull into the driveway so she leaped off of me to get dressed then I buttoned and zipped up my pants.

There was a knock then the garage door slid opened and it was Charlie.

Thank god he wasn't here 15 minutes earlier or we would probably have a little explaining to do.

Charlie walked towards us to say "I hope I didn't interrupt something?"

I tried my best not to smile while Bella bit her bottom lip then looked at the ground while saying "No we were just in here talking about things."

I'm thinking Charlie didn't buy that lie because Bella's clothes didn't look like they were on her right and her hair was all messed up.

Charlie just said "Hmmmm….well Bella I'm not sure what type of talking you were doing that your shirt would be inside out and your tag sticking out in the front but maybe you guys should try talking inside Jake's room next time."

God!

That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments in my life even compared to phasing back to normal in front of the guys or Leah.

I saw Bella's face turn 10 shades of red then she looked at me then we both chuckled a little.

Bella asked Charlie if he came to pick up Billy to go fishing then he said there was another reason he showed up here.

Charlie looked at me then back at Bella to say "Edward and Alice showed up at the house this morning then requested I relay the message that it's urgent they speak with you."

I wasn't sure what had been so urgent that Edward was still lingering around Forks considering he was supposed to already be gone but judging by the look on Bella's face she had a feeling it was something she rather not know about.

Charlie excused himself to go inside by my dad then Bella went to sit back down on the sofa and her expression completely changed from worried to frighten.

I sat next to her then asked "Bells what has you so worked up?"

Bella looked at me and answered back "It's something Edward said to me last night as I was yelling at him for causing problems for us on purpose. He told me that I could pretend to be happy and like everything is going to be perfect with you but that won't change the fact that the Volturi will be out to kill me since I wasn't changed."

I couldn't believe what Bella just told me.

I thought when we fought Victoria and newborns that this was all over so now she is saying her life is in danger again.

I grabbed Bella's hand as I said "I don't understand why the Volturi would be coming after you Bells?"

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes as she answered back "Because when I went to Italy to save Edward they wanted to kill me since I knew too much and I was putting them at risk of being found out. In order to save my life Alice told them that she saw a vision of me and I was a vampire so my life was spared but I was warned to be changed when Jane showed up because the Volturi doesn't give second chances."

I could feel my blood beginning to boil and I got away from Bella because I was afraid that I could phase at any moment because that fucking blood sucker caused all of this to happen.

If he would have never moved to Forks then things could have been different for me and Bella.

There would not have been any confusion to whom she loved because I was the one that started to spend time with her whenever my dad and I went over to watch games at Charlie's.

That god damn leech ruined everything and put Bella through so much shit that I loathed him right now.

I pulled Bella into a big bear hug as I whispered in her ear "I'm going see that all of this is taken care of for good and you don't ever have to worry about another one of those blood suckers again."

Bella started tearing up again then said "Jake all I want is to be human and have a full life with you."

I told Bella that would all happen because there is nothing more that I could ever want than to make her life the way it has always deserved to be.

She asked if I could go with her when she talks to Alice and Edward because something told her this was going to be bad news.

I promised her that we were going to make sure that nothing ever happens to her because the wolf pack will always protect her no matter what.

I would risk my life any day for my Bells because I love her more than my own life.

We have made it this far and I wouldn't anyone, especially a fucking vampire, tear us apart ever again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jacob calls a meeting with the wolf pack to discuss a few things that concern him about Bella's safety.**

**Jacob also has something happen to him that he can't quite explain while he is being intimate with Bella.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

After Bella left I decided to call a meeting with the wolf pack because something just wasn't sitting well with me.

When Bella mentioned that the Volturi was under the impression she was going to still be changed her life was spared but now things could take a turn for the worse as soon as they learn it won't be happening.

The fear of losing Bella weighed heavy on my heart because I almost lost her once and I won't let anything or anyone take her away from me again.

Bella's life is my life so whatever I need to do in order to protect her and I will stop at nothing to make sure she if safe.

I'm not sure it would be even possible to save her without the help of the pack but if I had to do it on my own I would.

Even if it took me to die trying then so be it.

Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Jared and Leah showed up to my house because I felt it was important to let them know the possibility of another situation that we might have to deal with because Bella is still in danger.

I wasn't sure if I could get them to cooperate considering they were the ones who were going to destroy the Cullen's and Bella once the treaty was broken.

To my surprise everyone sided with Sam when he said it is our job to protect everyone from vampires so if we had to go into battle again then so be it.

There was a bit of relief knowing that I could count on the wolf pack to back me up and that Bella would still continue to be protected no matter what since the pack realized her decision to not be one of them was made because she wanted to be with me.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder then said "Things have changed and we could never hurt another pack members imprint."

I gave Sam an unusal look when he said that because I wasn't exactly sure what he was implying.

It was no secret after being able to constantly read my thoughts that I felt Bella and I have always belonged together but the thought on imprinting on her seemed to far fetched.

Even if Bella had been meant to be my imprint wouldn't I have already imprinted on her by now?

This didn't even make sense that Sam would assume Bella was my imprint because of what I felt for her because it was nothing like I have seen with the other pack members and their imprints.

Don't get me wrong I loved Bella more than anything and she was everything to me but that is how it is suppose to feel when you truly love someone.

I knew this was no crush and after seeing inside Sam's mind his devotion to Emily was almost like mine towards Bella but our kind of love wasn't as intense.

Our love was different.

It was a special kind of love that we shared as we bonded over fixing those bikes then spending every chance we had together.

This was the kind of love that started as friendship then grew into something much more over time.

After talking with the pack for awhile I told them that I would be heading over to Bella's so we can somehow meet up with Alice and Edward to discuss this issue that seemed to be so urgent.

Sam told me to call him when I found out the details then we could figure out exactly what needed to be done.

When I showed up to Bella's no one else was there because Charlie was over at Sue's with my dad because she was cooking them dinner.

She had left the window open for me so I climbed up the tree then made my way into her room but it was empty.

It only took a minute before I heard that horrible sound Bella called singing coming from the hallway so I followed it into the bathroom where apparently she was taking a shower.

I guess you could say temptation got the best of me when I walked over by the shower curtain and slowly opened it so see Bella standing there running her hands through her hair as she washed it.

The water glistened off of her body and I found myself getting turned on as I became mesmerized by how she caressed her body with her hands as she began washing herself.

Who knew a simple act like that could make my heart race and my need for her was becoming so overwhelming that I found myself removing my clothes to get into the shower with her.

I quietly made my way behind her as she had faced the shower head and I gently placed my face next to her face then whispered "I hope you don't mind if I join you."

Bella didn't say anything just moaned as I began to wrap my arms around her waist as I pulled her body against mine.

It wasn't too long before I could smell her arousal and I started to take my mouth and began to kiss along her neck then made my way over to her shoulder as I left a trail of tiny kisses on her.

Bella's hands reached around to find my very hard cock and she began to start stroking it while moaning out "Oh Jake I can tell how bad you want me right now."

There was no denying how much I wanted Bella and I was going to show her.

I reached around with my hands to place them on her core as I began to massage around her opening before I entered it with my fingers so I could feel how wet she was and all of it was for me which drove me more insane with lust for her.

Bella's moaning became louder as I moved my fingers in and out of her folds and her body began to shake because I knew she was getting close to having her release.

I pulled my fingers out so that I could turn her around to taste her sweet juices that drove my inner wolf out of its mind.

I slid down as I pried Bella's legs open so that I could start to kiss in the same spot I had just felt her moments ago.

Her moaning became even louder than before as I sucked on her clit and then my tongue found its way to her folds to start licking and kissing every part to drive her crazy.

Bella's hands were wound tight in my hair as my movements with my tongue got more intense she almost could have broken my neck from how she pushed my face into her so that I could go in deeper.

I felt my cock ache for her so I pulled myself up then began to stare deep into her into eyes as I said "God Bells even wet you look absolutely breathtaking."

Before I knew it she crushed her lips into mine while I lifted her up she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

I held Bella against the wall then I placed one of my hands between her legs so that I could have access to her very slick core.

I found her opening with my cock then began to enter her as I felt the warmth from her walls very inviting.

We fit perfectly together in every aspect and I knew that losing myself to Bella wasn't a fear of mine anymore.

I was just scared of losing my Bells to something I had no control over.

Her fate still hung in the balance and every second I had with her became even more precious to me.

My mind couldn't focus completely on what was happening in the shower but I needed to remain strong and not show how worried I was about Bella or she would surely lose it.

If someone like me, who has the whole tough guy with bad ass persona going on, can't even hold it together than how would I expect Bella to do the same.

As I began to thrust myself into Bella I felt I could never get enough of her and it was just a matter of time before I had my release.

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and began to cry so I stopped moving myself in her to ask "Bells what's wrong?"

She lifted her head so that she could look into my eyes then say "Nothing is wrong Jake! For once everything is finally like the way it should have always been and I'm sorry it took so long for us to get to this place where we could be this happy together."

I gazed into those chocolate brown eyes of hers then said "All that matters is that we are finally here together and the past is the past and we are now moving towards our future."

Bella smiled at me then leaned back in to kiss me and I felt all of her love move through her lips as they forced my mouth open so that our kissing became very passionate it literally took my breath away.

I began to move myself inside of her again as we both felt Bella's walls tightening it became too much for either one of us to handle while our hearts began to pound loudy in our chest.

We could feel the beating of our hearts as we had remained intertwined allowing no room between our bodies that the water couldn't even slip right through.

As we had our release at the exact same moment our eyes never left one another's and for the first this time this felt more intimate than any other time we made love.

Our connection to one another was on an even deeper level that there were no words to describe the way my heart was feeling for her right now.

This was a new kind of feeling that I have never had before.

It was almost like something kept me anchored down in some way but made the love I felt for Bella seem more real than before.

I have seen something like this happen before but it was only through our wolf inner thoughts have I felt this same kind of feeling.

The water was getting cold so Bella and I decided it was time to dry off and get out of the shower that way we could have dinner.

As we were drying off Bella's cell phone rang and she noticed it was Alice calling so she answered it to see what it was that was so urgent.

I made my way over to Bella's room after I got dressed then I went to sit down on her bed and noticed she had put up some pictures of the two of us which made this whole thing between us feel like we are really together.

Bella walked into the room and the look on her face made my moment of happiness fade away as my fears from earlier began to set right in its place.

I got up from the bed so I could make my way over to her to ask "Bells please tell me what Alice just told you."

Bella couldn't even look at me as I saw the tears fall from her face onto the floor so I placed my hands on her face to lift it up so I could look into her eyes.

My fear was her fear and I knew what Alice just told her was going to test every ounce of strength we had as a couple.

As I looked into Bella's eyes her tears subsided and she said "It may already be too late for me because the Volturi already knows I didn't change and they are on their way here. Alice wants me to come over so that we can try to figure out something to stop them from trying to end my life by trying to make me one of them."

I pulled Bella into my arms as I tried to find some way to comfort her knowing that I secretly needed someone to comfort me because I didn't know what to say or do.

This girl who I have known practically my whole life was everything to me and if anything ever happened to Bella I don't know if I could ever go on living without her.

It was like I needed her to breathe.

My life had no meaning without my Bells by my side.

I slightly pulled away from Bella so that I could look at her then say "Bells everything is going to be taken care of like it was before when Victoria and the newborns came here looking for you. I met with the wolf pack this morning and we already discussed the possibility of Volturi coming here for you and we will be ready for them. We will protect you no matter what because that is what we do when a life is at stake."

I finally got a little smirk out of Bella which was as good as a smile so she felt a little bit better about what was going on.

Bella said she had told Alice that she would be over to their house in an hour and that I was coming with her.

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but I went ahead and called Sam to let him know that Bella and I were on our way to the Cullen's so it may be in my best interest that they follow us just as a precaution.

Something told me that Edward wasn't done pushing his luck with me because I could sense his hostility ever since Bella ended things with him.

The protection from the wolf pack was more for Edward than me since I wasn't sure that I could contain myself knowing how much anger I had towards him because all of this was his fault.

If he just would have stayed away a little bit longer I could have made Bella happy and she would have never ran off after him so that her life wouldn't still be in jeopardy over knowing about the existence of vampires.

Since I continued to blame Cullen for all of this I was worried that I might do something to him that would hurt Bella because I knew she would always have feelings for him.

Seeing my Bells hurt was something I couldn't stand especially if I knew I was the one who caused that pain.

This was going to eventually come to an end and Bella wouldn't have to live in fear for her life anymore then we could focus on our building a life together once I graduated.

It would just be me and her eventually living in our own place sharing a wonderful life together knowing that nothing or no one could ever come between us ever again.

**_A/N: _I hope you are ready for an angry Jacob because Edward is not done trying to sabotage things for the happy couple. Things will get more interesting as Bella learns something that Jacob neglected to share with her as soon as it happened between them in the shower. I told you I love drama and there is still more to come...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jacob goes with Bella over to the Cullen's and things get out of hand.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

Bella drove us over to the Cullen's in her truck and I just couldn't shake this feeling something was going to go terribly wrong.

I had sent a text to Sam just to let him know if they could stay within the boundaries but be ready just in case I need them.

I trusted myself around everyone but Edward since he has been trying way too hard to cause problems between me and Bella so for her sake I wouldn't start anything.

Of course that was unless Edward made it impossible for me to keep my cool then I might need the wolf pack to intervene.

Once we got there I could already smell their stench and I knew if at all possible I needed to try to avoid any outburst that might offend them since there was only one of me and 7 of them.

Alice greeted Bella with a hug because she practically thought of her as a sister and Esme was happy to see her too.

After a while Carlisle decided to let us in on what was going on and how we were going to help save Bella.

Carlisle came over by me to ask "Do you think Sam could agree just one more time to call a truce just in case we need their help to work together against the Volturi?"

I told him that this situation was already discussed between the pack and we would work together to protect Bella in any way we could.

Alice came over by Bella and said "Don't worry because we have an idea that should convince Aro that you won't tell anyone about our existence."

Bella and I both looked over at Alice when she addressed Bella then said "I am willing to sacrifice my eternity to serve with the Volturi in Italy if you tell anyone about our existence. If they know that I give my word you won't ever tell anybody about us or the other vampires then they have nothing to lose because Aro wants me to join them because of my powers and I can't see him not accepting my offer. If they refuse our offer then I will use my vision to show Aro their fate which would end up being like the newborns in which they would lose their lives in a battle against the wolf pack. Aro knows how much stronger the newborns are than them and there would be no way they could fight off the wolf pack. He would have no choice but to reconsider leaving you alone since Jacob is your protector and he wouldn't allow any of Volturi ever get near you. "

I was really surprised with Alice's gesture but not as much as Bella when she went over to grab Alice's hands then say "When you said you couldn't see my future anymore are you certain that it was because I was going to end up with Jacob since you can never see me when I am around him or is it remotely possible you couldn't see my future anymore because I was no longer going to be alive?"

Chills ran down my spine after hearing what Bella had just implied.

How could she even think that she wasn't going to survive?

I walked over to Bella then said "Bells you know we would all do whatever has to be done to protect you. What Alice saw or couldn't actually see meant you and I are going to end up together because it's what we both want."

Bella smiled then said "I know Jake it's just after everything that has happened over these past few months I just can't help but think the worse you know?"

I did know.

I knew exactly what she meant because every time things started to feel like it was coming together something would come between us then put a hold on our happiness.

Bella looked at me then back at Alice when she said "I can't let you do this for me! It's not fair for you to use yourself in order to protect me."

Alice was not able to show any real emotions with tears but the way she looked at Bella showed how much she truly care for her.

When Alice said "Bella you have a chance to stay human and live a full life with the ones who you care about and love. I'm doing this because you deserve to be happy and Jacob will be able to give you anything and everything you could ever want and I don't even have to see your future to know that."

Bella hugged Alice and she thanked her for everything while Edward stood there with that little smug look on his face almost like he was about to start something.

It wasn't before too long when he walked over by us then did something so under handed I knew he was trying to get me to lose my temper in front of Bella.

He was still trying to convince her that I was the real monster not him.

Edward glared right at me then said "All of this is your fault! If you would have never told me that Charlie was planning a funeral when you answered Bella's phone then her life wouldn't be in danger right now. I wouldn't have threatened to kill myself and she wouldn't have come to Italy to save me. It's because of you that Aro wants her dead!"

I couldn't fucking believe him!

That asshole was going to put the blame for all of this on me.

I moved closer towards him as Bella had a tight grip on my arm to say "Don't you even dare blame me for any of this! If you could have kept your distance from Bella in the first place then she wouldn't have learned about your secrets and be in this position."

This was getting personal as he was trying to throw me under the bus while trying to make himself look like the martyr.

Edward closed the distance between us so that we were almost in each other's face when he said "So you think I'm trying to throw you under the bus? Well you have proven that you are not anymore noble than me considering you slept with my fiancé even though you tried to have me believe you had no idea what was going when it happened."

This whole reading my thoughts is getting pretty old and really pissing me off.

Bella was tugging at my arm for me to get away from Edward when I pleaded with her to get back.

Finally she slowly let go then back away because at this point I wasn't sure if I was safe to be around at this close of a distance from where she was standing.

My chest was puffing out as my breathing became more rapid and everyone in the room started to distance themselves from us.

I could hear voices of the people in the room but they were faint as I felt the blood in my veins boil as I clenched both of my fist.

It wasn't until Edward blurted out something that I had wanted to wait to tell Bella because I couldn't fully understand how it happened that I realized there would be no way out of losing control.

Edward turned to look at Bella then back at me to say "Talk about pulling out all of the stops because if you honestly think Bella is going to believe that you actually imprinted on her than you are truly pathetic. How sad is it that you would use this as a last desperate attempt to hold onto her just so that she would never want to leave you because of how it would destroy every part of your being."

I quickly looked over at Bella and the look on her face was one of total disbelief.

I didn't want her to find out this way especially when none of this made absolutely any sense to me and why wouldn't I have imprinted on Bella after the first time I phased?

What really puzzled me was how Sam knew before I did about me imprinting on her?

I needed answers and I'm sure once all of this is over he would tell me everything.

Before I could say anything Edward pushed me then I lost all control when I pushed him back.

I could feel arms trying to be wrapped around me by Emmett and Carlisle while Jasper was trying to calm Edward down but it was too late.

Edward darted right at me and I went back a few feet against the wall then I ran back towards him as he grabbed at my arms to try to push me out of the way again.

I reached out and pulled him around as he went back against the piano and that is when we heard Bella yelling "Stop! Please! Stop Fighting before someone gets hurt!"

It was too late because there were too many people that have gotten hurt by this fucking leech and I was done being at his mercy.

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and he grabbed my wrist as we both moved back against the wall then towards the front door.

Things were crashing all around us as everyone was yelling at us to stop but I couldn't help myself.

I was trying to prevent from phasing in the house but at the same time I was at the point that I just couldn't quit fighting with Edward.

Before I knew it we pushed our way out threw one of the windows and ended up on the lawn while we started to punch at one another.

The sad part was neither one of us made any progress because my face would heal as soon as Edward hit me then after I inflicted quite a bit of blows to his face it was just as repairable as mine.

I could feel myself getting ready to phase when I heard Bella's voice yell out "Edward Stop! Please don't hurt Jacob!"

Edward kept punching me as I continued to hit him back and it felt like we were in a battle with no winners or losers.

This was really turning into more of a battle to save face in front of the girl we both loved more than life itself.

I knocked Edward back down while he pulled me along with him when all the sudden we heard Alice yelling as she was running out towards us to say "They're almost here! They somehow played with the blind spots in my visions and distracted me but they aren't too far. We need to prepare for them now!"

I pushed myself away from Edward's grasp once again then began to pull myself up when I felt his cold arms wrap around my neck.

His grip was so tight that it felt like he was trying to cut off my circulation and I quickly reached my hand around him and got him into a choke hold.

I leaned down to his ear as I snarled "Now do you want to play nice or do you want me to end your life? I really don't want to hurt or kill you because it would upset Bella and I don't want that. It's your call but just know that not to far from here the wolf pack are hiding in the woods waiting to rid this place of all of you blood suckers. So what's it going to be Cullen?"

It took everything in Edward to pull himself out of the death hold I had on him and it was so quick I barely even noticed when he made his way behind me to say "I have made my choice but it's too bad you aren't going to see how this all ends."

I saw Bella standing a few feet away from us screaming for Carlisle, Emmett or Jasper to stop Edward from what he was about to do to me but it was too late.

The look on Bella's face showed agony and horror as I felt something sharp pierce my neck then followed by a strong burning sensation moving its way down into my shoulders then the rest of my body was feeling it too.

My heart rate began to so slow down and as my body temperature felt altered in some unusual way.

My eyelids grew heavy while I saw Bella running towards me and before I lost consciousness her soft, warm hands began caressing my face as she hysterically cried out "Oh my god! What have you done to him?"

Before I knew it my body became defenseless then I fell to the ground to see nothing but total darkness as I faintly heard the sobs of the girl who is my whole life.

_**A/N: You should have known I would live a little cliffhanger now that this story is coming to the end with one more chapter left and the epilogue. Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and for all of the alerts. I also want to thank all of you for sticking with me throughout this story and I hope to give these characters the happy ending they deserve.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Volturi has arrived to Forks and Bella fears for her fate as well as Jacob's.**

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

My eyes felt heavy as I slowly opened them to look around and I saw nothing but shadows surrounding me in what appeared to be a room full of books. There was a little bit of light coming through the bottom of the door but apparently I had been lying on a sofa with someone's arms wrapped around my waist. As I tried to sit up I noticed a familiar silhouette as I felt something warm on my stomach which turned out to be her tears.

I felt her wrapping her arms around me even tighter and I knew she had been concerned about me for some reason. Bella quickly sat up along with me and then threw her arms around my neck to kiss me all over my face then she finally reached my lips where I could feel her tears fall on them. I wrapped my arms around her because I knew she needed some kind of comfort but I still wasn't sure how I got here or what had happened to me when I blacked out.

I cleared my throat then whispered out "Bells why are you crying and how did I end up here?"

She whispered back "Oh god Jake! I thought something bad had happened to you because you have been out for an hour already. Edward injected you with some kind of sedative that Carlisle was attempting to give to you when you were fighting in the house and somehow he ended up with then injected into you in your neck so you passed out. Carlisle only wanted to give you that sedative because he was worried you were going to kill Edward but he never realized your body would have a violent reaction like you did and your body rejected it so you went into shock. Emmett and Jasper carried you into this room and I have stayed by your side this whole time because the Volturi are already in Forks and should be here by now."

It made sense why I had that burning sensation going down my neck then into my body because for a moment I almost thought that blood sucker bit me. The thought of being one of them makes me sick and I am relieved that Bella decided not to become some lifeless cold blooded leech. I'm not even sure why Cullen spared my life but all I know is he obviously came to his senses because he knew deep down killing me would destroy Bella. Even though Edward lost her to me he couldn't spend an eternity with her hatred towards him so that might have been the one thing that saved my life.

Even though Bella and I were sitting in complete and total darkness I could tell something was weighing pretty heavily on her mind. I reached down to grab her face with my hands to I could pull her attention towards me since I knew she was still upset. My mind couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly that had her in tears but knowing at any minute she could be torn away from me had me feeling all kinds of emotions too.

Before I could ask Bella what was wrong she whispered out to me "Jake why didn't you tell me that you imprinted on me?"

I remembered that Edward had blurted that fact out while we were in a middle of our confrontation and it made me mad that he had to be the one to tell her before I had a chance to. I still wasn't sure how or why I just imprinted on Bella after all this time but I knew that I had since my feelings towards her had shifted dramatically. There really were no words to compare how I had felt for Bella before the imprint because it was like a part of me loved her one way and this other part of me needed her to breathe in order to survive. She was my every reason for being on this earth and I needed her in my life now more than ever.

I looked towards the direction of her eyes then said "Bells it just happened when we were in the shower making love. I really don't know how to explain any of this because it doesn't make any sense to me why this didn't transpire after I phased for the first time. I have seen through the eyes of the other wolf pack members how it was when they imprinted so that's how I know it happened with us. I was hoping to get some answers from Sam before I told you but now that you know I don't want you to feel like I am trying to trap you in the way Edward made it sound."

Bella reached her hand out to cover mine that were already on her face as she said "Jake when I said I love you and that there is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with than you I meant it. Nothing has changed except that my heart feels something more for you since we left my house. I thought it was strange that all the sudden my feelings for you had felt stronger but if you imprinted on me then that explains this pull I have towards you. It's almost like I can feel your heart inside of mine and when you looked deep into my eyes while we were in the shower it was like I felt some kind of need to be even closer to you."

I leaned in to kiss Bella when I felt my phone vibrate and I noticed it was Sam texting me. He knew that I would text him if something came up and we needed them to intervene but I had been out cold for a while so he had no idea what was going on. Before I could answer him back we heard some sounds coming from outside which startled Bella as she jumped onto my lap. A part of me knew something was about to happen because I could sense the unfamiliar odor in the air and knew who was here.

It wasn't before too long that I heard growling coming from outside and I knew without a doubt Sam along with the other wolf pack members had already made their way in our direction. I reached out for Bella's hand as we made our way over to the window as we took a look outside so that maybe we could see what was going on. We were not able to see anything at the moment but we could hear voices which I didn't recognize them however by the way Bella was squeezing my arm I knew she could make out who was out there.

I could feel her body trembling as the voices got closer and it wasn't before too long that I heard the sounds of some of the wolves making their way towards the house. A part of me wanted to go outside to help the pack out but then I knew that I needed to stay here with Bella in order to protect her in any way I could. Leaving Bella alone wasn't an option and I wasn't going to allow her to go outside either because I was worried those freaks from Italy would see her then all hell would break loose.

As the sounds got louder I knew Bella was beginning to panic because I could hear her heart beating so loud it seemed like it was going to jump out of her chest. I heard a loud crash and before I knew it something was thrown through the window and what happened next took me by total surprise when I looked around then noticed Bella was missing.

A sudden panic overfilled me as I jumped out the window to look for her and that is when I saw Edward, and Alice pleading with some man with long hair who had a hold of Bella by her neck. I saw a fire from a distance and knew that some of these vampires from Italy must have been destroyed because there were only two vampires I did not recognize. A petite blond hair girl stood there with Seth in her grasp and I knew she was getting ready to kill him by the look on her face.

I wasn't sure where the other Cullen's were but I noticed Sam, Jared and Leah were surrounding the area trying to figure out what their next move would be. I felt my heart sink as I saw the Bella standing there defenseless knowing this might be her last moments on earth. I would not allow anything to happen to her and if I had to lose my own life over it then I had to do what I could to ensure her safety.

I was moments away from phasing when I heard Alice bargaining with the vampire named Aro who was holding Bella captive. He didn't seem to care that she was offering her services in Italy in order to spare Bella's life but then something happened that I couldn't even believe my own ears. Edward made his way over to this other leech and said that he would join him in Italy and be of his assistance as long as Bella wasn't harmed. For some reason this offer seemed to enlightened this blood sucker as he looked at Bella then started saying something in Italian.

I could see Sam and Leah making their way closer to where the other vampire whose name was Jane as she had a hold of Seth while Jared stood directly behind the vampire that had Bella. Edward moved in closer towards Bella and reached out for her hand but she looked hesitant to grab a hold of it. It was a split decision on my end to yell out to her to take Edward's hand because I knew deep down he wouldn't allow her to be killed over his broken heart that she left him with.

Bella leaped into Edward's arms as Sam and Leah made a dash for that leech while Jared attacked the other blood sucker. I knew I had to do something so I ran towards Jared as I quickly phased to help him destroy the blond haired girl who was about to end Seth's life. The only thoughts going through my mind as I helped him rip apart this leech limb for limb was to rid this world of one less vampire. All I saw was red and nothing else as we took those body parts and carried them into the fire where apparently the other Cullen's were throwing pieces of the other vampires that had come from Italy.

After an awhile I went back into the woods so that I could phase back and luckily Sam has his car parked not too far from there so I knew he had spare clothes in his trunk for emergency proposes like this. Once I had changed into some clothes I made my way back to the Cullen's house and saw Edward standing there with a shaken Bella in his arms. My first thought was to pull her out of those arms because he shouldn't be the one comforting her but then I realized what would have been the point? I knew she loved me more than him and I was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with so I had to trust this was only her way of thanking him for saving her life.

I stood there for a moment watching her in his arms and I knew Edward was reading my mind so there was no need for any more fighting between us. He knew exactly what I was thinking and that is why he actually let go of Bella and directed her attention towards me. As Bella ran over to me I pulled her into a big bear hug then I knew for certain everything we had gone through these past few months was finally over. Our lives could go on without any more threats of vampires coming after Bella because we had destroyed all of them that knew she had knowledge of their existence.

I looked into Bella's eyes and told her "You can finally breathe again Bells! Now we can plan our future together and not worry about anything but spending the rest of our lives together."

She smiled that big beautiful smile of hers then said "Jake I love you so much and I can't wait to see what our future holds for us."

I kissed her on her lips then reached out for her hand so we could make our way back to my place because I wanted to hold her in my arms all night. Just to have her in my arms and know all of this is real made me happier than I could have ever imagined. Bella had been all I ever wanted and the fact she chose me in the end made me realize how everything in my life felt complete.

I told Sam that I wanted to talk to him about my imprinting on Bella but it could wait a few more days because I needed time alone with her which he understood. Sam knew more than he let on about my imprinting on Bella and once I found out everything I know all of this will make more sense to me. It was almost like fate knew she was meant for me so that is why I took everything so hard when I found out she was marrying Edward right before the battle and that's why I ran off the way I did. Once I came back I fought my feelings for Bella so hard because I didn't want to face the truth which was she was perfect for me in every way. I was scared of her breaking my heart even more than before that I almost lost her love in the process.

In the end the battle I fought against myself was one I would lose because Bella was stronger than any vampire I have ever come across. The girl who I had spent all my time with once Edward left her in pieces was mine for the taking but she was too hard headed to know it at the time. In the end it all came down to patience and I knew she would regret her decision to be with Edward because there was too much for her to give up in order to live that kind of life with him. I was finally able to break through and show her she could have so much more by choosing me.

I wasn't sure where we would exactly go from here because I still had to finish high school before we could really start a life with one another. I had the love of a wonderful girl and we had all the time in the world to figure out everything. All I knew was that I was going to make good on my promise and give Bella the life she deserved. It would be a life full of love and my devotion to her in every way possible because she was my whole world now.

_**A/N: I am sorry it took a long time to update this chapter but now we are coming to the end of this story and the only thing left is the epilogue. I hope you are ready to see how these characters have been spending their time because I am going to fast forward 2 years from now. Thank you so much for your reviews, putting this story on alert, as your favorite story or me as your favorite author. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**It has been 2 years since the Volturi have been destroyed and everyone's life has changed.**

**Jake reflects over the events that took place these past few years and realizes this is how everything was truly meant to be.**

_**A/N: A special thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and alerters for taking the time to read this story so I hope you will enjoy this ending that I feel is fitting for my characters.**_

**_Evermine_ you are the best for making sure this was a worthy epilogue for my readers. **

**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephanie Meyers.**

_**Epilogue**_

I was trying to control my temper while I was beginning to lose my patience as I was trying to resurrect the Rabbit just one more time. Bella was standing behind me trying to explain how I had to accept the fact that this car has seen its last days so I should just look at finding other means of transportation. I ran my hands threw my hair out of frustration because I knew she was right yet it wasn't in me to give up. There was so much sentimental meaning behind this car and I far from ready to scrap it.

Bella came over to hug me then kiss my lips because she knew it would make me feel some what better about this whole situation. A part of me wanted to listen to her but another part told me to just keep trying because I have worked wonders with these hands before. I owed it to myself and this car to try one more time to fix it since we have been threw so much these past few years. This car was like family and I won't get rid of it just because it won't run anymore.

After a few minutes of my ranting and raving Bella told me that she was going to go test drive a few cars so maybe I should come along with her to help decide what our new vehicle would be. I explained to her that I wasn't ready to look at other cars but she should go because it was time to get a more reliable vehicle since her truck was on its last leg too. She kissed me again then made her way out of the garage as I continued to keep working on the Rabbit.

There were so many things running through my mind as I started to take the engine and motor out of the car. I wasn't lying about the fact that this car had so much sentimental value to it or how it was just like family. So many things happened during its life span and I wanted to do whatever it takes to keep it running even though the chances of that seemed to dwindle each time something else would go wrong with it.

_I was taking the engine a part and begin to remember the day when Bella first got to ride in this car..._

_It was when Edward and I had decided she was safer hanging out with me when he couldn't be around her which worked to my favor a lot of times. Having Bella with me in the passenger seat was something I had always looked forward to and it killed me every time I had to drop her off at the treaty line so that she could go back to that blood sucker. Each time I dropped her off I kept hoping Bella would dread leaving me because I always made sure we had so much fun that she couldn't help but think of me when she was with him._

_The night that we fought the Volturi then destroyed them was when Bella was sitting next to me in this car on our way back to my place as she kept repeating about how we were really finally going to be together. Bella reached over to grab my hand as I pulled into the driveway of my house then smiled because she couldn't believe I had actually imprinted on her. Bella admitted she was worried about the fact that I would one day imprint on someone else but knowing that wasn't a possibility anymore her fears finally subsided._

_It was a few days later when Sam had finally explained why the imprint between me and Bella happened the way it did. It was the fact that I hadn't accepted what I had become since I wanted nothing to do with being a wolf once I first phased. My life was already how I wanted it to be because I had just gone out on a date with Bella, even though that Newton boy came along, then all the sudden I had to stop being friends with her because she couldn't know the truth about our existence. My hatred towards what I had become forced my human side to fight against the wolf inside of me so imprinting wasn't possible until I had fully accepted who I really was._

_Sam had known through wolf telepathy that I had imprinted on Bella the moment she showed up to my house and I forced her away. Seeing Bella for the first time since I phased was the hardest thing I had to do because she's yelling at me and I just wanted to hold her. I held back my tears because it was killing me to see her hurt that way and I hated who I had become. Once I ran off from her I knew I had to see her again and it didn't matter if getting caught meant facing the wrath of Sam._

_The moment I climbed threw Bella's window I knew I had to make things right with her because Cullen almost destroyed her when he left so I couldn't betray our friendship since we both needed each other. It upset me when she couldn't remember our legends but then her mind was still stuck on that leech so I begged her to think about our talk on the beach._

_To my surprise Bella did recall our talk then when she showed up at my house to tell me about it Paul almost killed her by phasing the way he did which made keeping anything from her impossible. All of these things that happened between us brought us closer but the moment Edward came back I felt my heart rip out of my chest knowing she had chosen him. Sam said that the reason I felt all of that pain was because the wolf in me felt the connection I had with Bella sever its ties so taking off the way I did was the only way I knew how to deal with that pain._

_The wolf in me felt the rejection of not being able to be with my imprint and the human side of me was just as hurt. Finding solitude in another town with another girl helped the human side of me but not the inner wolf so I wasn't completely happy in the way I thought I was. It was like I took a band aid then made a quick fix but my heart would never heal until my imprint returned my love._

_All the conflicting feelings I felt towards Bella when I finally returned back home was my wolf and human side fighting against one another for domination over what my heart really wanted. The human part feared Bella because of how she hurt me and wanted no part of her because it didn't want to be hurt repeatedly. However my wolf side knew she was his imprint and the need for her grew even more as I was fighting to stay away from her._

_It wasn't until things were starting to fall in place for us I had known it was time to accept my true destiny which was being a werewolf. There was no point in fighting off who I was so accepting this side of me meant I would feel whole again. When I made love to Bella in the shower is when my thoughts and feelings for her changed because she had finally felt the same way for me. In that moment I was able to imprint on her and knew she would feel the pull we shared towards one another._

_Life became clearer from that point on because Bella and I shared love like no other._

_After my graduation from high school we decided to take some time to do a little traveling so I had to make sure the Rabbit was in tip top shape to make it clear across to Florida to visit Bella's mom then circle back around to visit my sister's and our final stop would be in California for Kelly's wedding._

_The day before we left for our road trip was the day I would never forget because it was when I surprised Bella with something that she wasn't expecting._

_I was working on changing the oil in the Rabbit when Bella showed up after taking her finals and she was so excited we were going to be spending time together on the open road. She was sitting next to me on a crate handing me things just like old times when I told her I needed something out of the glove box. Bella started to make her way inside the car so I stopped what I was doing to follow her over by the where she was getting ready to open up the compartment._

_As soon as she looked inside her eyes began to tear up while I stood there nervous about what was going to happen next. Bella reached into the glove box and pulled out the ring I had placed in there for her to purposely find. She sat there in the passenger seat speechless while holding the ring and that is when I got down on one knee then reached up for her hand to say the words I have wanted to say to her since the moment we fell in love with one another._

_I cleared my throat to say "Bells you are my best friend and the only girl I have ever loved so I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. My life finally has meaning because of you and I couldn't imagine not having you by my side to share in all the special moments with me."_

_I choked back the tears as I was able to ask "Bells will you marry me?"_

_Her tears spilled out as she jumped out of the seat then pulled me up to stand in front of her to answer "Yes Jake! Of course I will marry you!"_

_Once I had put the ring on her finger I knew that this time we were about to spend together would bring us even closer together. Knowing that the only thing that was ahead of us was more love and happiness made me feel like the luckiest guys ever. I couldn't wait to visit everyone and share the news of our engagement with all of them._

_Charlie and my dad had already known that I had planned on asking Bella to marry me but what they or even what we didn't know was that things would turn out to be a little more adventurous than expected. Nothing could have prepared me for what was about to happen while Bella and I were on this road trip of ours but I would never change anything since it brought me one step closer to achieving the one thing that mattered the most._

_It was between our visit with Renee in Florida and spending time with my sister Rachel in Texas that Bella became so spontaneous I wasn't sure if I could take her seriously when she suggested us eloping once we got to Las Vegas to see Rebecca. There was no doubt in my mind that I had wanted to marry Bella but I wasn't sure if this was a decision she would later regret considering maybe Charlie wanted to be the one to give her away or having our friends and family to share in our joyous day._

_Bella was very persistent about not having a wedding because she wasn't into all of that girly stuff since Alice tried to make her have something that you would see in a bridal magazine. All she wanted was to marry me and start our life together so how could I deny her that one request? I made a promise to give my Bells everything she could ever want so it was time to follow through with it._

_As soon as we got to Las Vegas the very first drive thru chapel had been the place to say our "I do's" so got married in the Rabbit right on the strip. I felt like I was floating on air once the minister pronounced us husband and wife because this was one of the happiest days of my life. Bella never looked so happy and she couldn't stop from smiling because of the fact her name was officially Isabella Black. I don't think either one of us got any sleep that night as we checked into the nearest hotel then rushed into our room so we could make love for the first time as a married couple._

_When we showed up to Rebecca's she knew something was up because of how Bella and I were acting so we shared our wonderful news with her. I think I was deaf for at least a week from her screaming from excitement but to see the look on Bella's face when my sister told her welcome to our family was like everything had fallen into place the way it should have always been. We decided to call everyone back home to share in the news and they were just as thrilled as Rebecca then said once we got back to Forks there would be a small reception waiting for us._

_We said our goodbyes to my sister then headed over to Kelly's for her wedding to Mike because he had wanted to marry her since finding out he was going to be a father. I knew this is what Kelly had wanted because she really did love Mike so I supported her because that is what a good friend would do. Bella had taken a liking to Kelly since they bonded over knowing there were things out there that no one else knew about but them. Somehow the two of them became friends and it was Bella's idea to go to Kelly's wedding so we made it a point to show up._

_Kelly looked so happy and Mark walking her down the aisle to Mike and their son actually made Bella tear up. The funny thing was Bella had never been the emotional type so I put my arm around her to hold her close to me. Even though our wedding wasn't anything extravagant it was still just as special as this one and I knew Bella was thinking the same thing._

_We had decided to stay for part of the reception because our own was waiting for us back home. Bella was starring at Kelly with her son Taylor and that is when I saw a new side to her that I wasn't sure had existed until just now. It was like she was fixated on the fact that Kelly had it all with a new baby and husband. I would be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind about having a baby with Bella because I would want nothing more but this wasn't the right time._

_Mark walked over to me because he had something of the serious matter to discuss with me. After talking with Mark for an hour I realized he just handed me an opportunity of a lifetime and now it was up to me to decide what I wanted to do about it. I told him that Bella and I just got married so a major decision like this would require me talking with her about it first before I could give him a defiant answer. He said to think it over for a few months then let him know because he really wanted to do something about his current situation._

_Bella and I took off after saying our goodbyes then we made our way back to Washington. On the long drive back home I told Bella about what Mark had offered me and she was shocked with his gesture just as much as I had been. The fact that Mark wanted to retire and hand over his garage to me was something I would have never expected to happen yet he told me how leaving it in my hands was the right decision since I had been the reason for the whole town coming to him for auto repairs._

_He said there was never anyone else that came remotely close to doing the work I could do on all of the vehicles that came into his garage. My skillful hands was something that he wished he had around all the time but now he was ready to move on to bigger and better things so it would be a shame to close down the doors to his successful business. The only thing he ever wanted was to hand down his business to someone who he trusted and he said I was that person._

_Mark said all I had to do was purchase the building from him when I was able to come up with the money and everything else would be included without any strings attached. I told Bella I wasn't sure I could accept such a generous offer or leave La Push since I was already obligated to the wolf pack to share in protecting our land. Bella and I talked about what this meant for us because we were married now so any decision that needed to be made had to be decided between the two of us._

_Bella told me that she would support my choice because this was something she knew I wanted. To be able to work on vehicles then own my own business was in my grasp but I also had to make sure I could work out something with the pack about patrols so that I could leave La Push and begin a new life with Bella._

_Once we got back home everyone was there to celebrate us getting married while we were on the road. At first I thought maybe Charlie would rough me up a bit since I married his only daughter without him present but he was actually okay with everything. I promised Charlie that I would take care of Bella and be the husband she deserves so he told me I better or he knows of a few places I could go missing that no one would be able to ever find me._

_Things settled down after a few months and Bella went to say her final goodbyes to the remaining Cullen's since they were all moving to Italy. Apparently Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had left while we were on our little adventure because he wanted to make sure things were going to change so that the other vampires knew the consequences of biting any more humans. They threatened them with an unknown creature that destroyed the Volturi and if anyone would go against hunting and killing animals for blood then they too would suffer the same fate._

_Alice, Jasper and Esme were getting ready to leave to Italy when they wanted to see Bella one last time so she went over to visit with them. I knew what the Cullen's meant to her so she needed to see them off in order to have some closure. My biggest threat had already taken off and I knew in the back on my mind Bella would always hold a place for him in her heart because he was her first love._

_I just happen to be her one true love._

_The wolf pack was okay with me agreeing to come back a few times a month to help patrol because they knew this would give me time to spend with my dad and Bella could see Charlie. Since there were no more vampires to worry about there was no reason other than my dad to stick around La Push. He was the one who pushed me to take Mark up on his offer and I just couldn't pass on this oppurtunity to run the garage then eventually own it so that I would be mine. Well Bella's and mine because I would need her to help with keeping the books not to mention all of the paperwork that is involved with running a business._

_After Bella and I moved to the little town I had grown to love when I lived there for a few months, we found a nice little house that became our new place to call home. I encouraged Bella to take some classes at the nearby community college and I told her that I would sign up for night classes so that we could both continue our education._

_I would have to say things took a turn in a direction I wasn't expecting when my sister Rachel came to visit us with my nephew for a week. Bella was instantly drawn to my nephew and spent the whole time holding or playing with him. This was a side to her I had never seen before and my sister just laughed then said maybe it was time we thought about starting our own family._

_When Rachel left Bella looked a little sad to see my nephew go but I saw her mood change when we crawled into bed that night. It was like something inside of her, maybe her biological clock, sent a message that it was time to think about a family. She told me that maybe it was time to go off the pill to see if maybe we could get pregnant. With me working all of those hours then Bella and I going to school this might not have been the perfect time to start thinking of a family but how could I say no to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes full of hope starring right at me. I am not sure if the look of my face was a surprised one but I was actually thrilled at the idea of having our own child._

_That was the first night we started trying for a baby..._

As I was putting the engine then motor back into the Rabbit I realized that it was time to see if I was able to make a miracle happen. I got inside the car and turned the key and that is when I suddenly realized there wasn't going to be a miracle after all. This car had seen its last trip and I wish I had known it so I was better prepared for this moment as I stood there feeling defeated because I couldn't fix the one thing that gave me so much happiness.

I was getting ready to take the Rabbit off the lift when I saw someone pull into the garage with a black SUV that was so huge I wasn't sure if it would make it past the entrance. As I began to walk over to the vehicle I noticed it was Bella and she had a smile on her face as she jumped out of the driver's seat to tell me that this was the one.

She knew this was our next vehicle and all I could do was wonder why on earth did we need something so big if it was just going to be the two of us?

I wanted to join in her excitement but I was just too upset about the Rabbit and not being able to fix it. Bella asked me to take a look at our possible new vehicle and I just couldn't do it because I felt like I was cheating on the one car that had been there for me through the good times and the bad. Bella had been very demanding when she reached out to take my hand then lead me over by the SUV so I could take a look.

After a few minutes I just had to ask her why we would need something so monstrous because it would just be me and her traveling around in this vehicle.

I saw Bella's face light up when she answered back "Well I figured that we would have more space to carry a lot more things around if we got his vehicle. Besides I already put some things in the back seat just to make sure there would be plenty of room for all of us."

Maybe it was confusion that had me wondering if she had lost her mind but it wasn't until I opened the back door that I realized exactly what she had meant.

My heart began to beat fast as I felt butterflies fill my stomach when I saw two car seats placed in the back seat. I quickly looked over at Bella to see her eyes fill with tears and in that moment I knew that all of our months of trying there was going to be a miracle after all.

I walked over to Bella and reached for both of her hands then said "Bells are we..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was choking back on my tears of joy that were overcoming me with the realization of all of this.

Bella smiled even bigger then yelled out "YES we are 2 months pregnant and it's twins!"

I pulled Bella into a hug and we stood there sobbing like two fools but it didn't matter because I was finally going to be dad. I looked over at what was about to be our new vehicle then told Bella that I had to lock up and we could sign the papers so we would be proud owners of this SUV.

Before I could lock up the garage Bella walked over to me then said "You know maybe you are right about trying to fix the Rabbit because it does have many wonderful memories including the night we conceive these babies in the back seat right after Charlie and Sue's wedding."

I kissed Bella on her forehead and told her that I would keep trying to fix it because I wasn't ready to give up quite yet. I turned off the lights and locked up the doors so we could head down to the dealership to sign the papers. We were going to put some miles on our new vehicle this weekend because there would be a last minute trip to La Push and Forks since he had to tell our dad's the good news about them finally having grandchildren they could spoil rotten.

I don't regret the journey Bella and I had to take in order to get to his point because all was right in my world.

A world where I got the girl and she finally said her love was enough to want to spend the rest of her life with me.


End file.
